At Each Others' Throat
by Selene467
Summary: What was meant to be support and guidence, turned into something very different. The Z-fighters are in for a mystery as Gohan and Goku act very strange to each other. Is it a normal quarrel or is something else going on? If rating/genre wrong, let me know
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or it's characters, but ONE DAY…………I'll still won't own them.

_Author Note 1:__This Prologue is only about Gohan's thoughts and feelings. It almost as if he's telling a story (to the readers). At chapter one this story really starts, but the end of the prologue indicates the story starts. I just needed to make a prologue to get into the story. _

_Author Note 2:__Do not worry! I'm not giving up on that sequel many people are waiting for. I just got some inspiration for this one and had to upload something, cause uploading anything helps me get more inspiration._

**At Each Others Throat**

_Prologue_

"Everything happened so fast. Dad appearing in front of me, telling me he was proud. Dad and Cell disappearing in front of my eyes. I screamed for my dad. I lost him. I felt guilty and hurt. Then Cell came back, but dad………did not. We lost Trunks. Cell took my friend and father away from me and I felt it was MY fault.

I wanted revenge, this time I would not fail. I was ready to fight Cell and WIN, but Vegeta demanded revenge first. He showed us that Trunks was important to him as he began to attack Cell viciously.

Some might think he lost it, but I know. I know how he felt. A precious person was taken from both of us. I knew Vegeta hadn't lost it, but I also knew he couldn't win. He wasn't strong enough, actually he was far out of his league. Cell would kill him!

Vegeta wasn't very precious to me, but I considered him a friend, even if he did not. And…………I wouldn't let anyone else die! I reacted without thinking when I saw Cell's attack fired at Vegeta. I heard the others gasp at my sudden movement and the screams as they saw me flying in the path of Cell's attack.

I felt it burn, I felt my blood and I felt the pain, but all I could think was; Don't let him die!

I woke up, everything hurt, especially my left arm. I slowly stood facing Cell. All looked hopeless now, I could sense my friend's distress. I lost my will for revenge, I lost my believe that I could kill Cell. Why? Because I realised if I lost………I could see my dad again. So I stood still and gave up.

Then a miracle happened. That familiar, precious voice entered my mind and I felt happy once more. 'You're not giving up already, are you?' He asked me. I wanted to say sorry for not saving him, tell him it was hopeless. I secretly just wanted to be with him, even if I had to die for that.

However before I got the chance, everything changed. I no longer felt happy and I refused to die………………to be with him. I wanted him silent! I wanted him gone! That's where it all started.

_  
Final A/N: that was the prologue. Please let me know what you think in a review. __If you got any ideas while reading this prologue and eventually the other chapters (which aren't ready yet) don't hesitate to let me know them, because I could use some ideas.__ I've got a bit of plot for this story, but I only have a beginning. I have no idea yet how to end this and everything. But I just had to upload this as it kept nagging at my mind and it helps give inspiration to upload. If anyone didn't get it, this is during the Cell Games from when Goku sacrificed himself to him contacting Gohan. _

Special!: I noticed something between the Dragonball z _anime_ and _manga_. Want to know what? Keep reading then.

You know how in the anime Gohan saves Vegeta from Cell's attack and injured his LEFT arm. Well in the manga it was his RIGHT arm. Some difference he!


	2. Ch1: Fall Out with a dead person

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or it's characters. I've tried to adopt Gohan ,but I was refused. It took me several months to get over it, but I did. So please do not remind me of my failure to get Gohan or I might go depressed. (sorry couldn't resist joking around a bit)

_Here is first chapter, I hope you'll like it. Please R&R so I'll know if it's good or bad._

A/N: "blah" = speaking

'_blah' = _thoughts

"**blah" = **Gohan's words heard from far / heard by Piccolo.

**At Each Others Throat**

_Chapter one: Fall Out with a dead person_

"Giving up already? Well that's nothing like the Gohan I know" Goku spoke in Gohan's mind.

"You wish" Gohan snapped back. "Guess you don't know me that well after all" Gohan finished not sounding sad one second. All that one could tell from his voice was that is was full of anger and irritation.

"Really? Well then why were you only seconds ago standing limb ready to be shot?" Goku asked mockingly. Gohan gritted his teeth at that remark.

"I wasn't giving up!" He spoke tensely through extremely tight jaws.

"Oh so that's what it was. I could have sworn you had given up, especially since you thought 'If I die I'll be with my dad again', but maybe I was mistaken" Goku said joking around a bit to annoy Gohan.

"Like I'd wanna be with you!" Gohan said getting more and more tense. He was about to burst from anger and annoyance.

"Ouch, touchy subject. Well don't worry, I wouldn't want you with me either. Why'd you think I sacrificed myself and left?" Goku snapped back at Gohan.

Gohan's eyes widened slightly, but returned to being just slits a second later. Goku himself had fallen silent as he recalled what he said, but just like Gohan he too soon forgot his second long shock and felt annoyed immediately.

Gohan's attention was snapped back to the fight and away from his dad as he heard Cell screaming the next part of the kameha chant.

"I've got one arm left and that's all I need" Gohan spoke more to himself than anyone else.

Gohan charged his energy level creating a fierce golden aura around him. He stretched his arm in front of him and chanted the beginning of the kameha chant before moving his right arm back to his side, now with a small blue ball of ki forming in his palm.

- DBZ -

"What can we do?!" Yamcha asked no one in particular.

He, Tien, Krillin and Piccolo stood watching Gohan and Cell from a little distance. Krillin was holding Android 18 and Trunks lay behind them. Vegeta was still behind Gohan trying to move any muscle.

"I don't know! Cell is stronger than ever and Gohan is seriously hurt and we don't have any senzu beans left" Krillin said fear eminent in his voice.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahh!" Piccolo shouted to the sky in frustration. The others didn't need to ask as they knew how Piccolo felt. He was frustrated because he couldn't help Gohan and neither could they.

They watched in horror at Cell's constant growing kameha. Suddenly they felt someone's ki powering up. They looked more to the right and saw a golden aura appear around Gohan right before their eyes. Gohan had powered up his energy level, he was going to fight. They watched him in awe, surprise and confusion.

'_How can he still fight?' _Yamcha thought as he watched Gohan.

'_Why is he trying? He can't possibly fight back with those injuries! He's only got one arm!' _Krillin thought as he too watched Gohan.

'_Gohan, what are you trying to do?' _Piccolo wondered. Then his sensitive ears caught something which caused Piccolo to feel proud of his former student and amazed at his willpower.

"**I've got one arm left and that's all I need" **

- DBZ -

"Ka….Me…..!" Gohan began chanting. After every syllable his kameha increased tremendously in power, but unfortunately so did Cell's with his own chant.

"Ha…..Me……!" Gohan continued.

"Geez you really think that's enough?! That's pathetic!" Goku spoke in Gohan's mind.

"Will you shut up!" Gohan snapped back at him.

"Why, so you can go back to giving up?!" Goku responded. Gohan once more gritted his teeth to the point that it hurt.

"I'm not giving up!! Now shut up!" Gohan screamed back.

"I won't shut up! I killed that guy and he came back. This time I'll get him!" Goku spoke angrily more to himself and Cell than Gohan, though Cell couldn't hear this telepathic conversation.

"You mean I'll get him. I'm doing all the work here!" Gohan snapped back. The only response Gohan got was a typical Vegeta 'hmpf'.

- DBZ -

Piccolo was amazed by the powerful kameha's being charged. It was beyond his own comprehension the kind of power he felt from them.

But that wasn't all Piccolo was focussed one. He was also listening hard at what Gohan was saying.

"**Will you shut up!" **Piccolo's eyes widened as he heard Gohan shout this.

'_Is he yelling at Cell?' _Piccolo thought.

"**I'm not giving up!! Now shut up!" **

'_Who's he yelling at? It sounds like he's yelling at Cell, but his eyes are unfocussed. I don't think he's looking at Cell, so why is he yelling?' _Piccolo wondered.

"**You mean I'll get him. I'm doing all the work here!" **Piccolo looked confused at this.

'You _mean I'll get him? He can't mean Cell with that, can he? This isn't making sense at all' _Piccolo kept pondering. _'Wait! Is it possible he isn't talking to anyone in _sight_?' _Realising this Piccolo tried his best to communicate with Gohan and interfere into whoever was contacting Gohan.

- DBZ -

"!!" Both Gohan and Cell screamed. The z-fighters watched in awe and fear as the two kameha waves rushed to the other and collided creating one HELL of a big ki ball. The struggle could begin.

- DBZ -

"You have to concentrate! I taught you better than this!" Goku shouted in Gohan's mind.

"Will you shut up!! I can't concentrate with you yelling in my mind! Why are you even talking to me?!" Gohan responded yelling.

"Someone has to tell you how to win!" Goku yelled back.

Gohan got a huge headache. He was trying his best to focus his ki, but if it wasn't hard enough with his own thoughts putting him it was even harder with someone else's thoughts in your mind as well. He felt like his skull would break from the pressure. He was thankful Cell wasn't talking all the time, only taunting now and then or he would have broken down from the pressure and pain.

"I now how to win this so SHUT UP!" Gohan screamed with rage. Goku however didn't back away.

"You're making a fool of yourself! Cell is laughing at you, give it more power!" Goku responded with as much rage as Gohan.

"You're the fool here. Seriously you think you can do anything!? You're dead! Cell can laugh all he want because I'm gonna kill him anyway. Stop talking to me!" Gohan shouted back. His throat was hurting from the shouting.

"You're really full of yourself! Get it over already, you're dragging this out! You're making me look bad!" Goku responded.

"You're one to talk! You may have taught me some, but I'm nothing like you so there is no way I'm making you look bad. Even if I was I don't care. I might even enjoy destroying your reputation and besides no one's gonna see or hear from you anymore as you are dead, so why should I or anyone else care about you!?" Gohan nearly growled in response.

"You little BRAT!" Goku yelled with venom in his voice.

"SHUT UP ALREADY! You're messing with my concentration!!" Gohan spat back with more venom than Goku.

To Gohan's surprise he indeed did 'shut up'. Now with his mind only to himself Gohan focussed and started pushing back Cell's wave. The android growled with frustration and instantly powered up his wave pushing Gohan back again.

"What wrong Gohan? Did the pressure get to your mind?" Cell taunted as he thought Gohan had gone insane as eh kept yelling things which didn't make sense.

Gohan ignored him and searched for more power. He managed to push back till they were even again, but eh couldn't push Cell back further. Cell however powered up again and started pushing Gohan's wave back again. Soon Gohan found himself struggling to keep standing.

- DBZ -

"Oh no! He's losing!" Yamcha shouted above the noise of the power struggling and wind and flying debris.

The others stayed silent either gritting their teeth from anxiety or unable to speak from fear. Piccolo however seemed more trouble than the others. He held a look of utter shock and confusion on his face. His eyes had narrowed in disbelief of whatever it was he was hearing and his mouth was slightly open as well from shock.

Vegeta, who had limply flown to the z-fighters before Gohan fire his powerful kameha wave, noticed the Namek was looking differently at this battle.

Suddenly the ground broke from under them and they took flight. Krillin was carrying android 16 and Vegeta took Trunks together with Tien. instinctively they landed closer to Gohan. However this caused them to be able to hear Gohan yell, something Piccolo had been listening to for a while, however Piccolo was the only one from this group who also heard the other end of the conversation which wasn't directed to Cell.

- DBZ -

"What the HELL are you doing!?" Goku screamed in Gohan's mind once more. Gohan growled in response. "You better pick up the slack or you'll end up joining me and I'm not looking forward to that! Hear me! I don't want to see you here, don't you dare lose!" Goku continued.

"Don't worry, I'm not looking forward to being with you either. If you would SHUT UP like I asked before I can concentrate!!" Gohan yelled annoyed.

"I was gone just now and you didn't seem to be winning! Get on with it already! What good are you if you can't even save the Earth!"

Gohan's left hand twitched as he tried to make a fist out of anger, but it only resulted in a painful sting of pain through his whole left arm.

"If you care so much for the Earth, why didn't you stay and save it yourself?!" Gohan asked annoyance clearly in his voice.

"Because I couldn't handle being with my failure of a son anymore" Goku responded with venom in his voice.

"Yeah right! You just didn't have the power to finish him so you gave up and left! Don't take it the wrong way, I'm glad you're gone, but it's your own damn fault!" Gohan spat back.

Cell's beam came closer again and Gohan felt the immense pressure growing resulting in him sitting on one knee trying to stay standing. Gohan fought back as much as he could but every time he found more power he lost track of it as a certain voice interrupted him in his mind.

"I'VE HAD IT! GO AWAY AND DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK TO ME ANYMORE. YOU'RE CONSTANTLY BREAKING MY CONCENTRATION YOU FRIGGIN IDIOT!" Gohan screamed with all his might.

"FINE!! DEAL WITH IT ON YOUR OWN, BUT IF I FIND YOU HERE IN OTHERWORLD OR HEAR YOU'VE LOST I'LL MAKE YOUR DEAD A LIVING HELL!" Goku responded just as loud.

Gohan ignored his shouts and searched for more power. He found it and with only the slightest thought of his dad interrupting again it burst out of him and overtook Cell's beam, however it wasn't over yet as Cell refused to let Gohan push him back. They ended back to an even point.

- DBZ -

The z-fighters in the mean time thought Gohan was losing it. They were watching the struggle all the while listening to Gohan screaming.

"**Don't worry, I'm not looking forward to being with you either. If you would SHUT UP like I asked before I can concentrate!!"**

"Who is he screaming at?" Yamcha asked confused. No one knew the answer so they stayed silent hoping the answer would present itself.

"**If you care so much for the Earth, why didn't you stay and save it yourself?!"**

'_Wait a minute? Could he be……? No it can't be, can it?' _Krillin thought and the others were probably thinking along those lines.

"**Yeah right! You just didn't have the power to finish him so you gave up and left! Don't take it the wrong way, I'm glad you're gone, but it's your own damn fault!"**

'_He's glad he's gone? He can't be talking to Goku then, he wouldn't think that ever'_ Krillin thought.

"**I'VE HAD IT! GO AWAY AND DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK TO ME ANYMORE. YOU'RE CONSTANTLY BREAKING MY CONCENTRATION YOU FRIGGIN IDIOT!"**

All the z-fighters were shocked by this sudden outburst and stood or crouched frozen to the spot with their mouths open.

They noticed Gohan overtaking Cell, but Cell managed to get back to an even point. Piccolo suddenly flew towards Cell and before Krillin could wonder Yamcha and Tien followed. Krillin took a few seconds, but he too followed.

Vegeta watched them fly away. He looked at Trunks and remembered how he "lost" it and attacked Cell. That one mistake could mean the end of Earth. Vegeta growled under his breath, glanced once more at Trunks and then followed the others.

- DBZ -

Gohan felt his arm was going numb and bit his lower lip. He had to finish it now.

Suddenly he saw Piccolo flying passed him followed closely by Yamcha and Tien and Krillin as well. All four lined up and fired their attacks at Cell's back.

"Special Beam Cannon!"

"Kamehameha!"

"Tri-Beam!"

"Kamehameha!"

Cell felt the impact of all four attacks, but it did few to no damage to him. He sent a strong enough wave of energy towards them sending them all flying backwards.

"What are you doing!? You'll get killed?!" Gohan yelled with a voice full of fear and concern for his friends life's. Cell took advantage of this and pushed Gohan's wave back far. "No! SHIT!" Gohan cursed out loud, though not shouting it.

Cell laughed as he heard Gohan. "This is where you'll die!" Cell screamed at him before his power increased dramatically.

"Final Flash!"

Cell's energy broke a moment and thus he lost his advantage. Gohan pushed him back till they were once more even. Cell looked up and saw Vegeta.

Vegeta landed next to the others who had managed to get back up. Now all five lined up attacked Cell, but the same result as before was achieved. Slowly they tried to get back up, but found it impossible.

Gohan noticed Cell was grinning evilly as he looked at them. Cell focused back on the struggle and looked surprised as he saw a certain look of determination on Gohan's face, more determined then before.

"This is between you and me. I won't let you get to them even if they got themselves involved" Gohan mumbled as he was speaking more to himself. "I've had it! I WANT YOU GONE!" Gohan shouted and with it he released an enormous power due to his protective nature and completely overwhelmed Cell.

The wave swallowed Cell and he vanished with no cell left. The z-fighters finally found the strength to get up and watched Gohan floating in the air, still with his arm outstretched. He let it fall down and slowly lowered himself to the ground. As he touched the ground he sank through his legs, but managed to sit on one knee.

All five walked towards Gohan, but before they could ask him anything a very familiar voice interrupted in all of their minds.

"Well about time you finished him!" Goku spoke directed to Gohan, though the others heard this as well. They all gasped at this, except Piccolo who had been hearing more hurtful phrases during the fight.

"Will you just SHUT UP! If you weren't bothering me I would have finished him much sooner!" Gohan snapped back causing the z-fighters to look at him in shock.

"Yeah right, still saying that?" Goku responded mockingly. Gohan made his right hand into a fist and slammed it into the ground startling the others.

"IF SWEAR IF I COULD I'D KICK YOUR ASS!" Gohan spoke through gritted teeth trying to restrain his anger, but not succeeding very well.

"Gohan what are you saying? And Goku what's wrong with you two?" Krillin asked shocked.

"I'd love to see you try!" Goku responded mockingly.

"Maybe that wish will be granted one day. Right now I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR FROM YOU EVER AGAIN!" Gohan shouted before he flew off at a somewhat slower pace than usual.

It took several minutes for everyone to grasp what they just witnessed or heard. Gohan was far gone by now even at this somewhat slower pace.

"Goku what's wrong with you? Why were you saying those things?" Yamcha asked.

It stayed silent for a while before they heard two voices talking and they weren't responding to Yamcha's question.

"It's about time! I felt like I was being pressed into a very cram box" A familiar and noisy voice spoke.

"I'm sorry, are you okay" Goku asked.

"Uhm King Kai?" Krillin asked carefully.

"Yes? Oh right. Sorry. Well see Goku was indeed communicating with Gohan through me, however I was not prepared for what they were saying to each other and I couldn't stop them as Goku was holding my shoulder firmly not giving me a chance to break the connection which I think would have been wise to do" King Kai summed up.

"I'm really sorry, I don't know why I…….wait! What!? Why would you want to break the connection with my son?" Goku asked hurt and confused. The others were just as confused at Goku's reaction to breaking that connection.

"You actually wanted to keep going like that?" Tien asked.

"Like what? I don't get what you all mean?" Goku responded sounding utterly lost as he didn't know what they were discussing.

"Goku you were yelling and saying pretty bad things to Gohan" King Kai told him.

"And Gohan was doing the same" Piccolo finished.

"WHAT! NO WAY! I would never say anything to hurt Gohan!" Goku yelled in shock.

"But you just did" Yamcha said.

"What! When?!" Goku asked. The z-fighters looked confused.

"Just now when Gohan was fighting Cell" Piccolo answered.

"No I didn't yell and I didn't say anything bad to him. I would never do that! I can't even remember talking to Gohan" Goku responded.

"WHAT!?" Four people shouted in disbelieve.

"You are saying you actually can't remember yelling at your own son, Kakarot?" Vegeta asked calmly.

"No I don't. This doesn't make any sense! For one I would never yell at Gohan and I can't even remember it" Goku said more to himself but everyone heard.

"Maybe Gohan can remember. We should ask him" Piccolo suggested.

"Yes I think that will be a good idea" King Kai said.

"Alright lets find Gohan and take him to the Look Out so Dende can heal him. Then we ask him about it and then we can also wish back Goku" Piccolo said.

"Don't forget about Trunks" Yamcha said (before Vegeta got the chance).

"Right. Okay lets get this sorted out" Krillin said before they all flew into the air, Krillin carrying android 16 and Vegeta this time carrying Trunks by himself.

_Well folks that was the first chapter. Oh in my story Goku isn't gonna stay dead. _

_So tell me what you think please__, about the fall out, the mystery of Goku not remembering, the way I ended the fight (I tried to stay a bit true to the show, but I didn't follow it precisely)._

_Next chapter: They'll meet up with Gohan, Goku comes back and the two meet again. What will happen? That's a surprise! _

_Hope you enjoyed. __Please do not forget to review__, I'm review addicted and I'm not gonna change that addiction. _


	3. Ch2: Fall Out at the Look Out

Disclaimer: Let me see. I own…….. and I own….. and I own….. Oh who am I kidding? I own nothing! Well nothing of Dragonball Z or it's characters.

_Sorry it took so long. Be ware! There'll be some cursing in this chapter. Oh and like I told you before, if you got any ideas let me know even if they sound stupid or you think they'll be of no use. They can always trigger my own inspiration and bring forth ideas. So please help me out if you can._

**  
At Each Others Throat**

_Chapter two: Fall Out at the Look Out_

De z-fighters took flight and left in the direction of the Look Out. After flying a mere 10 minutes Piccolo stopped.

"What's wrong?" Tien asked. The others had stopped a bit further for they hadn't noticed at first Piccolo had stopped.

Piccolo didn't respond to Tien and descended to the ground. The others followed. There in the middle of all of them lay Gohan. He was unconscious, probably from exhaustion.

"Is he okay?" Yamcha asked no one in particular.

"He's fine" Piccolo responded. "He's probably exhausted" He finished.

"Yeah I was surprised he could still fly away after all that" Yamcha added. They were all lost in thought for a minute thinking about what Gohan had accomplished. A mere eleven year old saved an entire planet.

"We'd better take him to Dende" Krillin spoke getting everyone back on track.

Yamcha, who stood closest, lifted Gohan from the ground. They all continued their journey to the Look Out, Krillin carrying Android 18, Vegeta carrying Trunks and Yamcha carrying Gohan.

- DBZ -

A short while later the group appears on the Look Out. Yamcha placed Gohan down before Dende who was already waiting for them. In only a minute Gohan was healed and woke up.

Gohan looked a bit bewildered at first seeing he didn't remember arriving at the Look Out. Gohan stood on his feet and noticed everyone looking rather grim and questioning.

"Is something wrong? How did I get here?" Gohan asked though he could guess he was brought here by one of them.

"You passed out mid-way and Yamcha carried you here" Piccolo answered calmly. Gohan however noticed they were all a bit nervous for something.

"What happened?" Gohan asked at a tone that refused anything but the truth. Everyone was a bit startled by the sudden abrupt question until they realised their grim expressions and silence were a big give away that something happened.

"Nothing really" Krillin started, but was cut off quickly by a very impatient saiyan.

"You and your father were yelling at each other and we want to know if you can remember that or not" Vegeta said quickly and agitated.

Gohan stood shocked from what he just heard. His mouth was slightly agape and his eyes were a bit wider. Gohan's expression then changed to absolute disbelieve before anyone could speak.

"What?!" He spoke abruptly his confusion and disbelieve clear in his voice. "I would never yell at dad. I never have!" Gohan continued. He then looked down lost in his memories of him and his dad.

"We aren't accusing you. We heard very clearly both you and Goku yelling at each other and it were painful sayings" Piccolo said calmly. Gohan looked up at him now. "We just want to know if you remember this" Piccolo finished.

Gohan stood still looking straight at Piccolo. Silence filled the Look Out for a minute, everyone fearing that, after what they witnessed in the desert, Gohan would snap at them. Gohan then sighed breaking the unnerving silence.

"I honestly can't remember that. I can't believe that happened. It can't have" Gohan said feeling horrible thinking about him yelling to his dad.

"Neither did Goku" Piccolo stated abruptly. Gohan's head snapped back upwards and he looked at Piccolo searching an explanation. "We asked him what happened after you left and he couldn't remember anything of it either. Since you can't remember either we know something….weird is going on" Piccolo finished.

"Lets first restore all this damage and bring back Goku" Tien said. Everyone agreed and Dende summoned the dragon.

The skies darkened and lightning flashed passed the Look Out. Everyone stood gathered around the dragonballs waiting. The lightning stopped and Shemron appeared before them.

The first wish was granted causing Earth and its people to be restored including Trunks, who was baffled to see his father standing over him looking slightly worried and perhaps a bit sad.

Then came the second wish; the one to bring back Goku. Tension rose as everyone prayed Shemron would grant it and bring back a fallen hero. Shemron waited a long time before he finally granted the wish.(1) With a flash he disappeared and the skies turned normal blinding everyone with the sudden return of light.

Everyone gathered where seconds ago lay the seven dragonballs and gasped from happiness when they saw Goku standing in their midst.

Gohan had kept his distance standing a bit behind the others. He felt nervous to see his dad again for several reasons. One he felt extremely guilty, two he feared his dad was disappointed or angry or ashamed of him and three he feared what would happen if he met his dad seeing they apparently yelled many painful things to each other and both couldn't remember a thing about it.

"Goku! You're back! It's great to see you!" they all welcomed Goku back.

Then Goku looked in Gohan's direction and the others moved aside. Seeing Goku back made them all forget that these two weren't acting happy a while ago at each other. They were expecting father and son to be reunited happily.

Well not all of them forgot what happened. Piccolo kept a watchful eye at both of them. Though they only yelled stuff a while back, he still kept a close eye on both of them for any signs of them taking it on a different level than yelling.

Vegeta too watched them closely with that same expression Piccolo had; serious, concentrated, alert and in Piccolo's case also a bit worry.

Goku took one step forward out of the circle of friends. Gohan didn't move a muscle. Gohan was looking slightly down. Then Gohan looked up and their eyes locked. That's when everyone's faces fell and Piccolo and Vegeta looked alarmed. Both Gohan and Goku's face took an expression of anger and hate. Gohan was the first to speak.

"I don't want you here!" Gohan spoke angrily. Goku didn't even flinch.

"Isn't that ironic, I don't want to be here! Not if you are here!" Goku returned just as angry.

The z-fighters looked open-mouthed at their two friends. They couldn't believe what both of them just said and how Gohan so abruptly stated it. Piccolo tensed up ready to pull the two Son's apart.

"I'd be more than happy to fix it then" Gohan responded tensely with a slight grin. Goku looked slightly mockingly.

"Really? How is that?" Goku asked unfazed by the tense tone and grin.

"Guess stupid!" Gohan snapped back. Now Goku grinned slightly. The z-fighters were getting very nervous not knowing what they meant and at how tense the atmosphere had gotten.

"After that weak performance today, your really think you could? Ha! Pathetic!" Goku spat back.

Piccolo placed his feet firmly on the ground. He didn't like what they were talking about. The others were looking shocked at them slowly realising what was meant.

"Why don't I show you!?" Gohan said rage eminent in his voice now. Goku slightly bent his knees and got ready to fight.

"Like you could!" Goku mocked. Gohan clenched his fists and his power surged upwards. Before everyone's very eyes Gohan went Super Saiyan.

"Shit!" Piccolo said rushed before he sped forward and blacked Gohan from Goku. Vegeta quickly rushed before Goku. Soon the others split up and gathered around one of these two warriors realising things were getting out of hand.

Just when everyone thought they'd flip a gentle voice spoke with slight confusion.

"What's going on Mr. Piccolo?" Gohan asked gently. Many heads turned around to see the young boy who only seconds ago got ready to attack his father.

"You can't remember?" Piccolo asked confused.

"Remember? Remember what? Where's dad. We brought him back, right?" Gohan asked trying to see around him only seeing confused and worried faces rather close……..around him……in a circle. "What's going on?" Gohan asked nervously with slight fear in his voice.

"Gohan, do you remember anything after we summoned the dragon?" Piccolo asked. Gohan slowly shook his head.

"What happened? What don't I remember?" Gohan asked worried and slightly panicked.

Before anyone could respond another voice spoke, well actually yelled.

"Enough already! I can't stand to listen to that wining anymore!" Goku yelled frustrated. The group around him got slightly startled at the sudden outburst. Before anyone could even think or speak a response came.

"Shut up, bastard!" Gohan yelled back. Goku now clenched his fists and tried to get to Gohan.

Luckily Vegeta managed to hold him back. Goku wasn't really thinking clearly now for his anger was in control. The others were all staring in disbelieve at Gohan.

"How dare you say that asshole!" Goku yelled back with rage. Everyone turned to Goku now in shock and disbelieve.

Before Gohan could shout again Krillin covered his mouth with his hand shutting him up. Yamcha did the same with Goku. Both Son's struggled for a bit and then turned calm.

"Hmm……hmmm" Gohan brought out calmly with confusion in his eyes. Piccolo nodded to Krillin to release him. "What was that for?" Gohan asked calmly but very confused.

"Will you shut him up!" Goku then yelled before Krillin could answer Gohan. Yamcha had released his hand from Goku's mouth as well when Krillin let go of Gohan. Gohan's expression immediately turned to one of rage after hearing Goku yell.

Piccolo then widened his eyes in realisation. He grabbed a hold of Gohan and covered his mouth before flying inside the Look Out (house thingy). Shortly after he flew off the others that had gathered around Gohan followed.

Goku struggled once again against Yamcha's hand over his mouth. After less then a minute Goku calmed down again and Yamcha released him.

"Why did you do that? And where are the others? Where is Gohan?" Goku asked confused. Vegeta sighed annoyed.

"I think I understand now what Piccolo realised" Vegeta said before starting to explain.

- DBZ -

"What's going on, Mr. Piccolo?" Gohan asked as soon as Piccolo release him. They stood inside a large room, at least big enough to hold a bed, closet and five people.

"Yeah why'd you suddenly fly inside?" Krillin asked equally confused. Trunks, Dende, Krillin and Gohan looked at him waiting for an explanation. (2)

"I think I know when the arguments start" Piccolo said calmly.

"What argument?" Gohan asked worriedly.

"Uhm…Gohan…you and Goku….uhm…you had another fall out" Krillin said sadly. Gohan's face took an expression of shock and sadness.

"Uhm could anyone explain to me what is going on?" Trunks asked not getting what was going on.

"Oh right, the short version. Gohan and Cell had this all out kamehameha struggle, Gohan was wounded and Goku intended to encourage Gohan to let his power out, however it turned into a fall out between the two, Gohan eventually defeated Cell..for good this time. It seems neither one of them can remember having had a fall out or even talking to each other and Piccolo apparently realised something" Krillin summed up.

"Alright" Trunks said taken aback a bit.

"What did you realise Mr. Piccolo?" Gohan then asked with sad eyes.

"It seems that whenever you two make eye contact you change and start arguing. When one of you hears the other's voice that person gets angry. So when both of you hear the other one you both get angry at the other one. However talking to any of us you are both fine. Something is going on between you two, but I don't know what………..yet" Piccolo explained.

"So what can we do now?" Krillin asked.

"I'm not sure. Whatever we do, we can't let Gohan and Goku near each other, at least not for now" Piccolo said sadly.

"I can't see dad?" Gohan asked sadly.

"I'm sorry Gohan" Dende said sadly.

"We really can't. Besides even if you saw him or heard him you wouldn't remember it, because both of you forget what happened" Piccolo finished.

He then left the room to go to the others. Gohan, Dende, Trunks and Krillin stayed inside waiting for a plan of some sort.

- DBZ -

"So I can't see my son?" Goku asked sadly. Piccolo had come to talk to them and it seemed Vegeta had realised the same thing so there wasn't really any need to explain. However Goku now realised what this meant. He couldn't be around Gohan.

"No Goku. If you or Gohan see each other or even hear each other it'll all start again. Besides neither of you will remember seeing each other or haring each other" Piccolo continued.

"So what now?" Yamcha asked. Before anyone could answer Goku chimed in.

"I better stay here. Gohan should be home with Chichi" Goku said.

"Actually I had a better idea. I think it would be hard for your wife to miss either one of you. Why don't you switch every few days. One of you goes home and the other can stay here and every few days you switch" Mr. Popo suggested.

"I think that'd be better, yes" Tien said. The others all agreed so Goku agreed as well. Piccolo went back inside to explain it to Gohan who agreed sadly. He was glad he and his dad could be with his mom, but he wished he could be with his dad.

Goku insisted Gohan went home first. Gohan eventually agreed, but only if he went one day or more like night seeing it was late. Chichi would know Goku was back and Gohan wanted his mom to be reunited with his dad. Goku eventually agreed seeing his son refused to leave otherwise. (3)

So around diner time Gohan left the Look Out after having sent Krillin to tell his dad he loved him. Krillin returned with the same message for Gohan and then he left for home just like many of the other z-fighters.

Goku, Mr. Popo, Dende and Piccolo remained on the Look Out. Tien went to get Chiaotzu and go home and Yamcha went back to master Roshi's. Vegeta and Trunks went back to Capsule Corps where Bulma waited anxiously for their arrival.

Gohan told his mom that his dad was back ,but had to stay on the Look Out. Chichi tried to pry lose information, but Gohan felt miserable not being able to see his dad and refused to let anything be told. He just said she'd get an explanation tomorrow from dad.

**  
That was chapter two. **

**Numbers to explain in this chapter:**

_I wasn't sure if this wish was possible, but in my story it was._

_Trunks, Dende, Krillin and Piccolo were with Gohan. So Vegeta, Tien, Yamcha and Mr. Popo were with Goku outside._

_This agreement was made by letting one of the other z-fighters bring Goku or Gohan's message to the other one and returning the reply seeing Goku and Gohan couldn't communicate directly. _

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and don't hesitate to let me know some ideas**** because I've kinda hit the point where I don't have a clue what to do. I said before I only had a beginning for this story. **

**Even if I can't use ****your ideas they can always trigger my mind to get some good ideas, so don't be shy about you ideas even if you think they're dull or stupid or useless. Just let me know and if I use them I'll give you credit for it. **


	4. Ch3: Fall Out by Miscommunication

Disclaimer: I failed! After the failed adoption I tried to kidnap Gohan ,but I failed! So I still don't own Dragonball Z or its characters.

**At Each Others Throats**

_Chapter three: Fall Out by Miscommunication_

After getting passed Chichi, Gohan entered his room and closed the door. He felt sad and downright miserable. Of course Chichi's prying for information wasn't any help, at all. Gohan was glad that she gave up with the simple excuse 'Dad'll tell you tomorrow'.

He dropped down on his bed face down. He sighed deeply into his pillow before turning on his back.

"_How did things turn out like this? Will I never be able to talk to dad or even see him? Guess I was right in the first place, I lost dad. He may be back, but it's not like we'll notice. How long will it take to figure this out? What if it can't be fixed? I miss dad already" _Gohan thought getting more miserable. Soon enough he felt nervous when he realised something else.

"_How will mom respond to all this? Dad and I have never yelled at each other and according to everyone else we were ready to fight each other physically. I hope mom won't break down. For now she won't see us together like a family, she'll see us separately. I hate this! Why is there always something else lurking around the corner when we finally have peace?! How can I live without dad? I need him" _Gohan finished.

After staring at the ceiling for a while Gohan stood up and did some studying since he didn't feel like training or being around his mom as she would continue to pry lose information, even though she knew Gohan wouldn't tell her anything.

- DBZ -

Chichi in the mean time called Bulma for an explanation. Bulma however told her she couldn't tell much and that Goku would come by tomorrow to explain things. Then she hung up leaving Chichi to come up with terrible ideas of what could be going on.

"_Why wouldn't Goku come home?! Is he hurt?! No Dende could heal him, right?! What if he's too hurt?! No Gohan would never leave his dad or be so calm if that was the case. Then what? Doesn't Goku want to come home?! Did I do something to upset him?! If anyone should be upset it's ME!!" _Chichi shouted inwardly only producing a muffled scream as her frustration and panic grew.

She threw her towel on the table in frustration. She didn't feel like cleaning the dishes anymore. She sank down on a chair trying to calm down.

"_Gohan knows something, Bulma knows something which means so does Vegeta. Seeing all the others were there they probably know too. It seem like everyone knows what's going on but me! How can I wait calmly till tomorrow when I know something is going on with Goku!?" _Chichi stood up abruptly and continued cleaning the dishes, however she did it while she was angry so several times she broke some dishes by adding too much force.

- DBZ -

Bulma hung up the phone reluctantly. She wished she could tell Chichi what was going on, but she couldn't. It was Goku's task to tell her.

Trunks had informed her.(1) Vegeta had gone to change into a new saiyan armour. As he passed by Bulma, sitting in the living room, she jumped up.

"Where are you going?" Bulma asked the father of her son.

"Where do you think, woman?" Vegeta responded annoyed. Bulma turned red from anger.

"Don't you dare call me that! And why would you go train when your friends are in trouble!?" Bulma shouted. Vegeta stopped walking.

"Simple. They're not my friends…" Vegeta said before walking outside. Bulma cursed out loud as she went to little Trunks who had been awoken by her screaming.

Vegeta stood still outside. _"…they're my rivals"_ He continued his sentence in his mind. He then went into the Gravity Room and turned it on. Still he kept wondering while training.

"_The brat never gets angry at Kakarot and he doesn't get angry at the brat. Seems things change after all. They finally act more like true saiyans" _Vegeta thought.

He stopped training at that last thought. _"Could it be? Gohan could be influenced by his saiyan side though I don't get why now of all times. Goku is a full-blooded saiyan, but he forgot about his heritage. Perhaps it's resurfacing now. However he has too many weak human emotions to cloud his saiyan side. Why do I even care?! This is keeping me from training!" _Vegeta abruptly stopped his thoughts.

- DBZ -

Diner had been quiet and tense. Chichi kept staring in Gohan's direction hoping he would tell her something, anything. Gohan avoided her stare by constantly looking at his own plate of food. He quickly finished, sooner than normal or abnormal just to get away from his mom.

Now Gohan lay in bed sound asleep. He dreamed of all the times with his dad. All the times they laughed, all the times they played, all the good times they shared.

_Dreams_

_- 1 -_

_Goku and Gohan were playing in the bathtub outside. They were trying to see who could hold their breath the longest. Off course Goku played naughty and was tickling Gohan underwater. Gohan desperately tried to hold his breath while his dad tickled him. His face scrunched up more and more and small bubbles escaped his mouth now and then. Eventually he couldn't take much more. He was slowly turning blue and in a moment of weakness he opened his mouth causing a huge bubble to escape his mouth. Now with lungs empty of air Gohan had to go up to breath. _

"_I win" Goku said coming up after his son. _

"_No fair you cheated" Gohan countered a big smile on his face. _

"_How could you say that? I wouldn't cheat, never" Goku replied grinning at his son. _

_They locked eyes and at the same moment both tackled the other and disappeared under water again. Round two could begin._

_- 2 -_

_Gohan and Goku were flying around on Nimbus. It was Gohan's first time on Nimbus. Gohan looked a bit scared. Goku was smiling and saying reassuring things to Gohan. Then Goku did something unexpected for little Gohan. He made a somersault while holding tightly onto Gohan. Gohan screeched in fear at first until he saw the world below upside down. The world below looked magnificent like this. When they were upright again Gohan was sad._

"_Again dada!" He shouted cheerfully. _

"_I thought you were afraid?" Goku asked already knowing he succeeded in getting away of Gohan's fear of flying. _

"_Na..ha, I'm not…..fun" Gohan replied clapping his hands. _

"_Alright, hang on!" Goku said before they made another somersault. Both Son man smiled happily._

_- 3 -_

_Now both Gohan and Goku were in the hospital. Goku unable to move as he was in a full cast over his entire body. Gohan lay beside him with many bandages and a worried Chichi was with them. She was feeding them enough food and of course brought many books so Gohan could continue to study._

_Still this was a good memory. Both Goku and Gohan were smiling broadly at a joke from Krillin who had come to visit. After being kidnapped, losing his dad and having to train with a green alien for a year, then fighting two other aliens, this was a very happy memory. Gohan could be together with his dad – seeing he wasn't going anywhere like this – and just relax. _

_- 4 -_

_Gohan, Goku and Piccolo were training for the androids. Although it was intense and hard work, Gohan loved those three years. Again it was because he was with his dad and wanted to show him how good he was and make his dad proud. Especially after having missed him for an entire year after the whole Namek deal, this was a huge treat for Gohan. Three whole years spending with his dad. _

_- 5 -_

_Those few days before the Cell Games. Goku and Gohan were resting peacefully on the grass, they went fishing, they celebrated Gohan's eleventh birthday. The whole family was together, Dad, mom, grandpa Ox King and even his best friend Krillin was there. _

_He could smile, be happy, be silly and relax those days as could his family and friends. Those days were precious, especially considering what would take place after those peaceful days. _

_End Dreams_

That night Gohan slept great. He remembered many happy memories with his dad.

- DBZ -

The next morning Gohan woke up feeling great. However his mood darkened considerably after realising his dad was still on the Look Out and not at home with him and his mom. Gohan slowly got dressed and went to get breakfast.

"Morning honey" Chichi greeted him as cheerful as she could with all the anxiety and worry from yesterday still fresh in her mind.

"Morning mom" Gohan replied a bit gloomy.

In an effort to cheer her son up, Chichi made his favourite breakfast. She got nothing from him. He simply began eating as if not even realising this was his favourite breakfast. This worried Chichi even more and soon enough she was back to breaking the dishes she meant to clean that Gohan had emptied in seconds time.

After Gohan was done he noticed only half of the dishes used that morning were stacked in the cabin. He then looked on the ground and found the other half of the dishes, broken into pieces.

"Mom?" Gohan asked getting Chichi's attention. "Are you okay?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah sure, I'm fine. Why?! You got something to tell me?!" Chichi tried to pry lose information again.

Gohan sighed as he got up. "I'll see you tomorrow then" Gohan said as he began walking towards his room to get some stuff he would need.

"What!?" Chichi shouted when she realised what her son said. He was already at the hallway, though still in sight. "Where are you going?!" Chichi asked worried and strict as she couldn't make up her mind what she should be.

"Dad will explain when he gets here today. I have to get going" Gohan said before quickly getting to his room to gather his stuff.

"Wait a minute, young man! I need more than that! You can't just take of like that!" Chichi shouted already sprinting after her son.

Upon entering the room Gohan had already gotten his bag half full. Chichi began to panic. Gohan grabbed the bag only then noticing his mom standing in the doorway.

"Mom, could you move please?" Gohan asked politely. Chichi looked stunned at her son's behaviour, off course she had no clue what was going on and didn't know the reason for all this, yet.

Seeing his mom wasn't moving any time soon Gohan turned around and opened his window.

"Gohan don't you dare..!" Chichi threatened, but before she could try to stop him her son was already out the window.

"I'll be on the Look Out. Wait here for dad!" Gohan shouted back to his mom who was hanging out the window screaming for him to come back and scaring all the animals in the nearby forest.

Gohan waved a hand to her before shooting of to the Look Out.

- DBZ -

On the Look Out Piccolo was staring at the clouds. Goku was inside _still_ enjoying his breakfast. He never ate this much, but it distracted him from the current problem.

Krillin arrived shortly after Goku finished. Piccolo told Krillin he had to wait for Gohan and when Goku had left through the back (not sure if the have a "backdoor" on the Look Out, just mean the other side seeing Gohan comes from the front) Krillin could bring Gohan up.

Piccolo had sent Yajirobe yesterday to explain to Gohan to wait below the Look Out until someone came to get him. Goku was told by Piccolo himself to not leave via the front of the Look Out, but the back so he wouldn't come across Gohan.

Piccolo left to see how things were going with Goku inside, he was eating a lot of breakfast, more than the usual saiyan amount. Goku was probably nervous to see Chichi, knowing she wouldn't take what he was about to tell her, lightly. Still he had to leave soon or they would risk a meeting between both Son men.

- DBZ -

Gohan was flying at a steady pace before, but now he was moving slower as he was lost in thoughts. He kept thinking about his dream or dreams and he couldn't help but picture how things would look from now on.

_The little house, inhabited by Chichi and/or Gohan or Goku. One day Gohan's room empty, the other day Goku's bedside empty. The house would be silent and gloomy. It would be horrible._

Gohan shuddered at the image and the thought. He slowly flew upwards until he reached the top and slowly he landed on the Look Out. Gohan sighed deeply before looking up.

The Look Out was empty, well at least outside it was. Gohan sighed and sat down waiting for Piccolo or Dende.

- DBZ -

"Well after you're done, remember to leave at the back" Piccolo reminded Goku who was nearly done with his breakfast.

Piccolo then left him to see Dende. Dende had been trying to find out anything about this strange behaviour. (2)

- DBZ -

Krillin in the mean time was flying below the Look Out waiting for Gohan, who was already up there. Krillin yawned as he positioned himself floating below the Look Out.

- DBZ -

Goku was finally ready with his breakfast and to face Chichi. He thanked Mr. Popo and went outside. However by mistake Goku saw something causing a serious mood swing.

"You again!" Goku spoke angrily. Gohan stepped closer looking daggers at his dad.

"Yeah me! Got a problem with it!" Gohan snapped back. At this Goku grinned.

"Not at all. Now I can take care of you myself!" Goku said sneering.

"Give it your best shot! It won't be enough!" Gohan responded also sneering.

Both felt their anger rise as did their power. In less than 2 seconds Gohan flashed Super Saiyan and a few seconds later Goku followed.

"Took you long enough" Gohan said mockingly. Goku growled under his breath.

- DBZ -

Krillin's head snapped up when he sensed the power of two Super Saiyans, above. Filled with fear and worry he shot upwards to the Look Out.

- DBZ -

Piccolo, who was with Dende, felt the same, obviously. "Shit" he said in alarm. "Stay here!" He said to Dende before rushing outside.

Dende stopped at the door watching Piccolo run outside. Mr Popo came running towards him and looked worried at Dende. Dende stayed silent looking in the direction Piccolo left.

- DBZ -

"Time to put you in your place!" Goku spat full with hatred.

"Like you could!" Gohan snapped back.

Both Super Saiyans powered up further and their aura's flared intensely around them bouncing back to the owner every time they touched the other aura.

"Pathetic, weak idiot!" Gohan sneered at Goku.

Goku's aura flared out again. Then with incredible speed Goku rushed forward and his punch connected with Gohan's cheek. He moved back, but Gohan immediately went after him.

Before Gohan could connect his punch with Goku, Krillin appeared before him. The youngling immediately stopped in shock and looked dumb struck at his friend. The same happened with Goku, but it was Piccolo who jumped before him.

Piccolo quickly ushered Goku below the Look Out ordering him to wait there for him before he flew back up to check on Gohan.

"What's going on?" Gohan asked confused. He then noticed he was in Super Saiyan. "Why am I……" Gohan stopped as he realised what most likely happened.

Gohan lost his Super Saiyan state and looked down in shame. "It's okay, nothing mayor happened. It's not your fault" Krillin tried comforting Gohan.

"Gohan" Piccolo said seriously getting the boy's attention and Krillin's. "Did you land on the Look Out?" He asked seriously. Gohan nodded. "I thought we agreed you'd wait below the Look Out. I sent Yajirobe to you yesterday to tell you this" Piccolo continued.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know……..Wait, Yajirobe? He didn't stop by" Gohan said confused.

"He what!?" Piccolo shouted angrily. He quickly calmed himself down again.

Gohan then felt his cheek stinging. He hadn't felt it before. He rubbed it slowly and noticed this caused Krillin and Piccolo to look a bit sad.

"What happened?" Gohan asked reluctantly. Krillin shook his head not wanting to tell him. It would be to painful. Piccolo had other ideas.

"Your dad…….managed to punch you" Piccolo responded. He knew the truth would be painful for Gohan and not just physically, but he deserved to know.

"What?" Gohan asked unbelievingly. Before the others could respond Gohan cut them off. "Did I hit dad?" He asked reluctantly.

"No, we stopped you both at that point" Piccolo answered.

"Good, don't tell dad about this" Gohan said meaning the punch to his cheek. "I don't want dad to feel guilty. He's got too much to deal with already" Gohan explained seeing Krillin's confused face.

"So do you" Piccolo stated calmly.

"Yeah I guess, still…..just don't tell him, okay?" Gohan asked them again. They both agreed.

Piccolo then went to tell Goku he had another 'fall out' with Gohan, but let out the part of the punch. Goku was reluctant to leave Gohan, but he couldn't apologise to Gohan anyway.

Piccolo returned back to the Look Out making a mental note to stop by Yajirobe soon.

**The third chapter. Hope you enjoyed. I was a bit uncertain about the Fall Out part, but I think it went okay. Next chapter is important hint to what is going on and in the fifth chapter you'll find out for sure. **

**Numbers to explain:**

_1. This is meant big Trunks from the future. He hasn't left yet. I'm not sure when I'll let him leave or that he stays to help out with this situation._

_2. Don't ask me how Dende could be researching this. He is guardian of the Earth, perhaps he has some connections in this universe or he has a big library. I have no clue, I just let him research it somehow. _

**Please Review! And don't forget to vote on my poll on my profile, even if you don't the series. I need more voters. Just decide from reading the summaries.  
**


	5. Ch4: Fall Out in Dreams

Disclaimer: I could say see previous chapters etc., but I'll just say it again. I…..Do…..NOT…..OWN…..Dragonball Z……or…….any…….of…..its…..characters. Happy now? I'm not.

_A/N: Enjoy, sorry for the extremely late update, but I can't upload something not very good. I'd rather take my time to write something good, at least I think it's good. Let me know!  
_

"_blah"_ = someone talking in a memory.

"_**blah**_ = obvious the duplicates talking

"_blah"_ = thoughts or the dreamers talking in their dreams.

**At Each Others Throat**

_Chapter four: Fall Out in Dreams_

Gohan was flying home, however he didn't arrive there anytime soon. Gohan took a detour. He landed in the forest near the lake he and his dad used to go fish. Gohan stood on the edge of the lake staring in front of him. Then he looked down watching his reflection in the water.

To say he looked sad would be an understatement. He looked downright miserable. While on the outside Gohan looked silent, on the inside it was a completely different scenario. The whole time he wondered why this was happening, how this was happening and what he could do about it.

However the answers stayed unknown. Gohan sighed deeply and sat down with his legs crossed. His back was arched forward as he sat slumped, defeated, lost. He closed his eyes and blocked everything around him. His mind went quiet, silent. For that short moment Gohan forgot about his misery and the emotional pain.

Still it did not last long. Soon enough he felt Krillin's ki beside him. Krillin was walking slowly and on tip-toes. Gohan figured he tired to be quiet after thinking he was meditating.

"Hey" Gohan said rather solemn, though not trying to sound like that.

"Oh, hey. I thought you were meditating" Krillin said startled.

"No, just thinking. Trying to ease my mind" Gohan said not turning around.

"Oh. I see. Not working?" Krillin figured sensing Gohan's obviously miserable ki signal.

"No…….it's not" Gohan said with a long pause in the middle. It stayed silent for a few minutes. Then Gohan spoke again.

"I guess we should be going now, right?" Gohan stated.

"Uh well yeah. Goku………" Krillin paused for a moment trying to see if he shouldn't have said anything about that to Gohan.

"He's with mom, isn't he?" Gohan asked his voice slightly worried.

"Yeah he is. I was to…….well kinda….'drop' him off there and then bring you back to the Look Out" Krillin said feeling a bit uneasy about this whole situation.

"We'd better go then" Gohan said getting up, finally. Before Krillin could think of anything to say, Gohan was already in the air. Krillin quickly glanced at the water, confused at what Gohan was doing here, and then flew after his young friend.

- DBZ -

"GOKU!" Chichi screamed when she saw him standing at the front door. She threw herself around him overjoyed to see him again after thinking she lost him forever.

After some minutes Chichi noticed the not so very enthusiastic return of the hug and the utter quietness around her. She pulled back and closely observed her husband's face.

Goku was happy to see Chichi, overjoyed, but eh was deeply troubled by the current situation. He may not have showed it much to the others, but he felt horrible.

"Goku?" Chichi asked worry clearly in her voice. Goku looked her in the eyes and saw the worry they sent out.

"I'm alright, honey" Goku said caressing Chichi's cheek.

Chichi placed her own hand over Goku's and carefully moved it down from her face and stepped closer to her husband. Instead of the usual screaming and demanding to know what is going on, Chichi was calm. She looked deep into Goku's eyes, her silence unnerving Goku.

"Tell me everything" Chichi said and Goku could only give in to her request.

- DBZ -

Gohan and Krillin landed on the Look Out. Piccolo was already standing outside, probably waiting, though to those who didn't know him that well he looked to be staring or meditating on the edge of the Look Out.

Gohan kept his head down as he passed his old mentor and went straight inside the building.

"I take it Goku got home without any problems?" Piccolo asked. To Krillin however it sounded more like; 'if you tell me something went wrong I'll kill you'.

"Everything went fine" Krillin said thought eh didn't feel like everything went fine. It would be fine when both father and son could be around each other again.

Krillin said his goodbye's to Mr. Popo and Dende before nodding a silent goodbye to Piccolo and flew off to Kame House where he kinda stayed at the moment.

"Mr. Popo!" Piccolo called from way over at the edge. Mr. Popo rushed towards the Namek who was now fused with his old friend, Kami.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Mr. Popo asked politely.

"Gohan should eat something….." Piccolo began. "……or Goku's wife will kill me" He quickly added. He might have become more gentle than before because of Gohan, but he still tried to cover up his feelings of caring about someone.

"I already asked him. He said he wasn't hungry" Mr. Popo responded. Piccolo turned around a bit a short moment showing concern. He then dismissed Mr. Popo and stared at the sky.

"_Not hungry he? He's dealing with this much worse than I thought"_ Piccolo thought.

- DBZ -

"WHAT!?" Chichi yelled unbelievingly.

Goku just told her about what would and already did happen whenever he and Gohan saw or heard each other. Chichi looked stunned or more like shell-shocked at Goku.

"Chichi?" Goku cautiously shook her.

"Why?" Chichi asked her expression still shocked and unbelieving.

"I don't know. We'll figure it out though. I promise" Goku said honestly. He felt a bit surprised he just said that seeing he was feeling so lost earlier.

"So what now?" Chichi asked reluctantly. Goku sighed before answering.

"For now Gohan and I can't be around each other. We'll switch every few days so we're both with you" Goku answered.

Chichi looked down trying to process everything she found out. She felt many emotions fill her up inside, but instead of letting out her anger or frustration, she let out sadness, grieve and pain. Several tears ran down her face.

Goku upon noticing the tears pulled his wife into a hug. After a few minutes he felt Chichi had gone limp. She had either fainted or cried herself to sleep. The first seemed more obvious as she fainted a lot during her life.

Seeing it was already getting dark he lifted her up and brought her to the bedroom. He slipped her under the sheets and placed a kiss on her forehead. He went outside for a moment to watch the last bit of the sundown.

When it was fully down Goku went back inside. He stopped at his son's room. He pushed the door open so he could look inside. It was dark, silent and………empty. A painful sting filled him up inside at the sight of the empty room.

"_Will I ever see my son again, for real?"_ Goku wondered. He may still have memories, but those could never replace the real thing. Nothing could replace his son.

Feeling worse than earlier, Goku closed Gohan's door and joined Chichi in bed.

- DBZ -

Gohan said cross-legged on the bed in the guest room. Piccolo was still outside. Gohan didn't feel like sleeping even though he felt tired. He didn't feel like eating either, even though his stomach proved otherwise. In short Gohan didn't feel like doing anything right now.

"_It's so unfair. Is this punishment for my mistake? Maybe dad and I are sick of each other unconsciously? What am I thinking!? Why would I think that?! I'm probably trying to find anything to explain this. Am I so desperate that I'd think that?" _Gohan sighed deeply trying to stop his thoughts from getting too crazy.

Finally feeling tired enough to not fight it anymore, Gohan slipped into bed. He looked to his right and saw the closet stood open. It was filled with many orange gi's. Mr. Popo probably stocked them for Goku seeing he needed a new one a lot.

"_Dad slept here last night" _Gohan realised now. He snuggled deeper into the pillow and pulled the sheets up a bit higher. Feeling a little better he finally fell asleep.

- Dream -

_Everything was dark, no it was black. Gohan looked around, but couldn't find light anywhere. Suddenly he was blinded by a bright flash forcing his eyes closed. Gohan felt an incredible pain like he was ripped apart. It was gone in a few seconds. Gohan opened his eyes and stumbled back in shock._

_Before him stood……………..a perfect reflection of himself. Only it wasn't just a reflection. It was real._

"_Who are you?" Gohan asked confused. His duplicate kept an emotional mask on and spoke calmly. _

"_**Your father lost. A disgrace at itself for a saiyan, but certainly a disgrace as an example for you, his son" **__The duplicate stated without emotion._

"_What? Who are you? What do you mean?" Gohan asked confused._

_Suddenly the darkness lifted and Gohan found himself standing in the Cell Games watching from the cliff at the fight between Cell and his dad. They were no longer fighting._

"_I give up!"__ Goku said._

"_**Then he gave up. Saiyan never give up, even if they can't win. Never" **__The duplicate spoke not showing any signs of caring._

_Gohan felt confused, irritated and uneasy. Then the scene shifted to Gohan versus Cell, at the moment where Cell turned huge and would explode. Gohan felt a painful sting in his heart._

"_**You lost. **_**You**_** were a disgrace then for your father"**__ the duplicate continued._

"_Why are you doing this? Why aren't you answering me? Can you even hear me?" Gohan yelled annoyed._

_The scene shifted to Goku appearing in front of Gohan disappearing with Cell. Again Gohan felt the pain this memory brought to him._

"_**Your father dared intervene in **_**your**_** fight"**__ the duplicate spoke once more._

"_Enough! I've had enough! What's the meaning of this!" Gohan shouted at the duplicate of himself. It simply looked back at the scene which shifted again. _

_Now it showed Gohan talking to Cell, telling him to beware because if he pushed to far things could turn badly for him._

"_**You denied your own hidden power. You didn't want it, you were fine with being weaker than your father. Every saiyan strives for such power, yet you did not" **__The duplicate said without looking at Gohan. _

"_**For eleven years you counted on your father, for eleven years you denied your power, for eleven years you messed up your pride, you messed up who you are"**__ the duplicate said this time anger slipping through his words a bit._

"_Who are you?" Gohan asked again feeling hopeless._

"_**Do you really need to ask?" **__Gohan's duplicate asked before he disappeared along with the scene._

_Everything returned to black. Gohan felt more and more uncomfortable. He shouted, but found no sound come from his mouth. _

"_**No more of this crap!" **__the duplicate's voice echoed through the blackness around Gohan. _

_Gohan covered his ears as he kept hearing all those reasons his duplicate summed up and soon enough Gohan found himself on his knees screaming without sound._

"DAD!!" Gohan yelled.

He found himself sitting upright in bed hands covering his ears. Confused he looked around the room he was in. Then he remembered he was at the Look Out. He sensed Dende and Mr. Popp were still asleep, but Piccolo was not. He was outside.

Gohan felt troubled by his dream, but didn't feel like talking about it just yet. The meaning of it worried him. The duplicate……….it had to be……..his other side………..his saiyan side.

- DBZ -

At the Son residence Goku slept troubled. Chichi, who had fainted, did not notice her husband tossing around and mumbling.

- Dream -

"_**All your life you showed mercy. That is a sign of weakness, but even show it to those who don't deserve it! It's a scandal!"**__ Goku's duplicate spoke._

_Goku just stood there listening and watching as certain memories played around him. The last scene for now was him throwing Cell a senzu bean._

"_**You lost! That is a disgrace to your son, the one you should be an example for" **__Goku's duplicate continued._

_A scene of Goku panting while Cell, his opponent, seemed less exhausted. Goku's look of defeat was clearly visible._

"_**You gave up! A greater disgrace is hardly possible!" **__His duplicate continued again. His duplicate was showing quite some anger by now._

_The scene changed to Gohan on the ground facing a overly blown up Cell who was ready to explode. Then the Goku from the memory/scene appeared before Gohan and disappeared with Cell._

"_**You intervened in your son's battle!" **__Goku's duplicate shouted now._

_Then the scene changed once more. It showed Cell charging obviously a kameha wave. Opposite him stood Gohan, arms down and a look of defeat._

"_Gohan?" Goku wondered out loud._

"_**Yes Gohan! A disgrace for a son!" **__The duplicate spoke._

"_What! How dare you say that! He's a great son!" Goku countered._

"_**Who would want a son who gives up when he thinks he can't handle something!?" **__The duplicate yelled back._

"_What? What is this about?" Goku asked._

"_**Isn't it obvious? These are all reasons that pushed too far. The last straws!"**__ the duplicate Goku spat angrily._

_Goku looked confused and a bit stunned. "Pushed too far? Reasons for what?" Goku asked confused._

"_**The reasons that forced **_**me**_** out" **__the duplicate said angrily._

_Then he disappeared along with the scene turning everything back to black. Goku looked around startled when his voice or the duplicate's voice echoed through the blackness._

"_**No more holding me back!"**_

Goku woke with a start. He looked around the bedroom and stopped when he saw Chichi. She was still sleeping or still unconscious. He got out of bed and got dressed.

Outside he looked at the stars. He placed a hand on his chest. He wondered if it really was his other side that was causing these fights. It was possible. The reasons seemed possible for a saiyan to get angry. Having Vegeta around for so long gave them all a great deal of knowledge about saiyan behaviour.

Still Goku wondered if it could be the reason for Gohan. Sure he is half saiyan, but one would expect his human side to hold it back a bit.

"_Maybe that's the problem? Maybe we both have been holding back too much. Vegeta might be calmer now, but he still holds true to pride, thirst for battle, arrogance. He still lets plenty of saiyan behaviour out. I should discuss this with Piccolo soon" _Goku thought.

He went back inside and watched Chichi sleep from the doorway. _"I'm sorry this is happening. It can't be easy for you either" _Goku thought.

He slipped back in bed deciding to tell Piccolo tomorrow. Even if he went now, he couldn't risk it. No matter how painful it was………he couldn't risk seeing Gohan.

**I'm very, very sorry it is so late. I kinda had this writing dip and stuff and I rewrote the dreams several times because it didn't work as I wanted it to. Please forgive me and please review, even though I'm late. I really want to know if the long wait was worth it or if I totally screwed up with this chapter.**

**So let me know what you found of reasons, 2 the dreams in which I gave the reasons and the overall of the chapter. Please don't punish me by not reviewing!**

_Oh you might notice there isn't a real fall out in this chapter, but it didn't fit. Still the fall out between both Son's and their duplicates is kinda a fall out._

_Then two more thing. __I'd like to thank __**ShadowMario45**__ for mentioning this saiyan heritage thing. You were the first to tell me. I also like to thank __**makaialexa **and** Shahi**__ who also mentioned it._

_I really appreciate the help, couldn't have figured it out by myself. _

_Off course I've got a new problem now. __Before It ell this new problem I have to say that if you have __an idea please PM me__. The problem is that I have a cause, but no solution. I find the solution even harder to think of than the cause so if you think of something help me out, please! __**Remember, PM me. It would be a shame if the solution got out in a review for everyone to see. Even if they don't know what I'll use, they'll have an idea of what it'll be. So **__PM your ideas__** and review the chapter! I won't be happy if I see an idea in a review, please put ideas in PM's. **_


	6. Ch5: Fall Out in the Mind

Disclaimer: If you think I own dragonball Z, think again. If I did, would I really change Gohan into a dork?! The best character ever?! So as he does become a dork, I obviously do not own DBZ!

"Blah" = speaking

'_Blah'_ = thoughts

"**Blah"** = duplicate talking

**

* * *

At Each Others Throat**

_Chapter five: Fall Out in the Mind_

"Where are you going so early in the morning?" A tired Bulma asked as she entered the kitchen while rubbing her eyes.

It was barely 6 am when she was awoken by movement out in the hallway. As she entered the kitchen she saw Vegeta placing one last plate on top of a large stack of plates. The enormous stack of plates had not yet registered in Bulma's mind though.

"None of your business" Vegeta replied without looking at her. He walked passed her towards the door.

"Well haven't you stepped out of bed with the wrong leg" Bulma remarked as she grabbed a cup of coffee.

Vegeta stopped momentarily and clenched his hands into fists. He took a deep breath before storming outside without a snide remark back. Seconds after he left, Bulma turned to the kitchen counter and noticed the plates.

"VEGETA!" She yelled loud enough for Vegeta to hear who was already flying a fair distance away. Still he heard her. Cringing in the slightest he flew towards his destination.

- DBZ -

Gohan stared at the wall opposite his bed. After he had awoken from that dream – _'Or was it a nightmare'_ – he couldn't make himself fall asleep again. It had disturbed him, worried, scared him.

He never felt bothered being half saiyan. He always thought it made him special. But now, now it scared him. Now it was resurfacing and he couldn't do anything about it. Or could he? Gohan had no answer to that question, but that didn't stop him from asking himself over and over again during the night.

A slight sliver of sunlight appeared on the wall snapping Gohan out of his thoughts. He sighed deeply before getting to his feet. His movements were a bit sluggish, probably from troubled and less sleep than usual. Not that Gohan cared. All he cared about was this problem and how to solve it.

After getting dressed, Gohan made his way outside. He didn't feel like talking and he knew Piccolo wouldn't force him, although might try prying him a bit. But Piccolo knew when to back off, unlike his mom.

As much as Gohan didn't want to talk, he also didn't want to stay cooped up inside forever. Besides, he felt like he needed to tell Piccolo about his dream or nightmare. After all, Piccolo always said that anything could be a clue, whether in a fight or something else.

When Gohan stepped outside, he felt more than one ki signal. Someone was with Piccolo. After a bit of sensing Gohan realised it was Vegeta. Curiosity overtook his young mind and he lowered his own ki signal as far as he could, which was very far because his own power greatly overwhelmed the others causing him to lower it further than them, meaning they couldn't detect him as easily.

Gohan kept low to the ground and carefully moved closer towards the duo. Soon enough he could hear them talk. He checked if he was hidden from sight and listened intently to the conversation.

"I see. It's a possible theory" Piccolo stated calmly.

"Possible! It can't be anything else! You've seen their actions and it's no secret they act nothing like saiyans!" Vegeta spoke rather loudly.

Gohan's eyes widened. What did Vegeta mean? Acting nothing like saiyan? Could Vegeta be thinking what he was thinking?

"Vegeta, that's not what I meant. I'm just keeping all options open" Piccolo said looking calmly at the angered saiyan. "I am not ignoring your theory nor am I insulting your race" He ended with a hard stare at Vegeta.

Vegeta sighed and let part of his anger go. "I know. You got any theories?" Vegeta asked sounding almost genuinely interested.

Piccolo stared at Vegeta for a few seconds. It wasn't like Vegeta to meddle in affairs not his own, but considering the affairs involved two of the last saiyans, it could be considered his affairs.

"Well we know Gohan and Goku's relationship. Neither would act like this for no apparent reason. I think we can rule out a simple quarry between father and son. They have too close a bond to simply get on each others nerves"

"Obviously. So that leaves outside influences" Vegeta stated.

"Exactly. Either that or it might be have to do with their saiyan nature" Piccolo summed up.

"So how do we figure out which one it is?" Vegeta asked. Piccolo showed a slight bit of surprise irritating the saiyan Prince. "What?!" He demanded.

"Nothing, just surprised at you willingness to help" Piccolo explained. Vegeta huffed before answering.

"There aren't many siayans left. Can't have the last few taking each other out, can we?" Vegeta showed a momentary smirk.

Piccolo smiled slightly before dismissing himself and seeking contact with Krillin. Vegeta left again, knowing he'd be informed if anything was found out.

Gohan, in the mean time, said in silence mulling over what he heard. _'So maybe my dream was true. Maybe it wasn't even a dream? I doubt anyone from the outside it doing this. Dad would definitely not fall for it. He's too strong for that. Besides I didn't fall for it, when Captain Ginyu took over dad's body. This has to be about our saiyan nature!'_

Having made up his mind, Gohan went back inside. He entered an empty room made for meditation. He wasn't sure if it would help, but it didn't hurt to try.

- DBZ -

Krillin was abruptly awoken by Piccolo who contacted him telepathically**(1)**. Piccolo informed him that he had a theory about Goku and Gohan's strange behaviour. Krillin was ordered to bring Goku to the Look Out so Piccolo could share his explanation with him.

Krillin agreed to bring Goku. Piccolo would make sure Gohan stayed inside during the time and he would also contact the others, but he wished Goku to know first.

So now Krillin was flying towards Goku and Chichi. He wondered how Goku was doing and how Chichi took the news. Shuddering involuntarily, Krillin sped up knowing better than to let Piccolo wait.

- DBZ –

It had taken Gohan about 20 minutes before he reached that blank spot in his mind when meditation worked. His peaceful place inside his mind. He guessed his fear of his theory being true, had caused it to take so long.

Gohan started to feel uneasy. He couldn't explain why, but it grew stronger. He felt his breathing get heavier and the air around him grow hot.

"**Welcome Gohan"** Gohan gasped when he heard that voice. It was his own, yet it wasn't. It was the same voice from the duplicate in his dream. He opened his eyes only to see what he already heard.

The duplicate of his dreams stood before him, a smirk on his face. The area around them was completely black. This didn't bother Gohan. He knew why that was. He wasn't really awake, he was inside his own mind. He had found his other half, his saiyan half.

"**Not very talkative are we? Then why, pre-tell did you seek me out?"**

"Are you really causing all this?" Gohan demanded to know. Sure he had feared that his saiyan nature had something to do with this because it never posed a problem before. But now….seeing him standing before him smirking about the misery Gohan was in……fear was replaced by anger.

"**Angry are we? I think you know the answer to your own question" **The duplicate said calmly but grinning slightly.

"I want to hear it from you! Are you the reason for this!" Gohan screamed at his duplicate.

The duplicate's grin grew wider. This only caused Gohan's anger to rise. **"I might"** He spoke with a tone of amusement. Gohan gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

"Are you or not!" Gohan yelled anger coming off in waves. The duplicate only smirked as the emotion went through him.

"**You tell me. Which one of us is losing it?" **The duplicate remarked.

Gohan knew, even though he was losing control of his anger, it wasn't him causing the behaviour. The duplicate had said it himself, Gohan knew the answer himself, he just wanted to hear it from him.

Gohan was the one losing control now, but it was because his saiyan side had been resurfacing for a few days now. Besides, this saiyan side or his duplicate, he was the reason Gohan couldn't be with his dad. Didn't that sanction his anger towards this duplicate?

"**You're not quite there, are you? Let me show you how to use that anger" **

Before Gohan could process what his duplicate said, he was hit in the face and sent flying backwards. His back hit a wall that wasn't there before. Before he could pick himself up, strong grip appeared on the collar of his gi and he was lifted from the ground. The duplicate stared in his eyes with a hard glare.

"**Where's that anger now, Gohan? Don't stop now! Don't disappoint me! You were getting there! Let it go! Let go of control and act like you always should have! Act like a Saiyan!" ** The duplicate shouted angrily.

The duplicate threw Gohan to the ground causing a slight dent in the black ground. Gohan slowly pushed himself up. Before he got on his feet however, a strong force wrapped around his throat lifting him off the ground.

"**So this is it? This is your decision? You refuse to acknowledge me? Then suffer the consequences! Suffer, Gohan!" ** The duplicate ended in a angered scream.

The pressure around Gohan throat increased dramatically. No air got in nor did anything get out. His throat was shut closed tightly. Gohan tried to gasp, but there was no air for that. He clawed with his fingers at the invisible force on his throat, but only clawed at this own throat.

'_This can't be it! We know the problem, so we should be able to find a solution. I can't let it end now! Not when I'm so close to being with dad again! I can't give up! I won't give up! I won't let him WIN!'_

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!" Gohan screamed as his ki grew incredibly in only a few seconds, decreasing the pressure on his throat. A golden glow surrounded him. Ignoring the danger of his action, Gohan continued to scream raising his power higher so he could free himself.

- DBZ -

Piccolo had just sent Mr. Popo to inform Gohan to stay inside. Seconds after Mr. Popo left, Krillin and Goku appeared by Instant Transmission.

"What do you know?" Goku immediately asked. Piccolo inwardly cringed at the hopeful glint in his eyes.

"I can't be sure of which theory is correct. I spoke with Vegeta and we think there are two possibilities" Piccolo started. Goku and Krillin waited with bated breath for the theories.

However, Piccolo never continued as he was interrupted by a loud scream. A painful scream!

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!"

All three warriors turned abruptly to the building on the Look Out. All three knew whose scream that was.

Goku felt his heart constrict when he heard the painful scream of his son. Why he didn't get angered hearing Gohan's voice, like before, he didn't know and didn't care. Gohan was in pain and he needed to help his son!

Goku was the first to rush inside quickly followed by Piccolo and Krillin. They rushed through the halls, quickly realising the screaming wasn't coming from the quest room, but somewhere else.

They passed Mr. Popo and Dende who rushed after them immediately. The five of them reached the room where the screaming was radiating from. Without thinking Goku and Piccolo slammed into the door together effectively breaking it open.

The side before them froze them in their tracks, both for a different reason.

**

* * *

Alright, I updated this story again!! Oh and sorry for torturing you guys after such a long wait with such a cliff-hanger. I couldn't resist and well this chapter wasn't really planned out. Each scene just came to me as I wrote the scene before it. **

**I hope ya'll like it and do please review. I managed to update FINALLY, so please give me a review *shows puppy-dog eyes*. **

_I'm not sure if Piccolo can contact anyone with his telepathy. I know he contacted Gohan before, but when he was dead he needed King Kai's telepathy to contact Gohan. So I'm guessing that when he's a live he can contact anyone he wishes (if they allow him), but not when he's dead. _

**Sorry if it is shorter than other chapters. I take what I can at the moment. At least I updated *smiles happily for this accomplishment***

_The solution for this problem in the story is found, by, this time, myself. So I kinda have the overall plot, just need to work it out. _

_Next Chapter: We find out what happened with Gohan and we'll find out why Goku did not snap when he heard Gohan scream. Is he cured or was it something else?_

_Next Chapter Possible Title: Fall Out with the Injured _


	7. Ch6: Fall Out Ends in Disaster

Disclaimer: *sigh*, do I really need to say it again? It hurts to much. My heart is weak and grieving, I can't say it again! Please don't make me say it! Please!........Alright then, but if I die, it's YOUR fault!.....I…DO…NOT…OWN…DBZ!

"Blah" = talking

'_blah' = thoughts_

"**blah" = duplicate talking**

**

* * *

At Each Others Throats**

_Chapter six: Fall Out Ends in Disaster_

The side before them froze them in their tracks, both for a different reason.

On the ground in the middle of the meditation room sat Gohan. His aura was golden and his power rushed around him like a sphere. His hair had grown a paler color, a mixture between black and golden.

It was obvious Gohan was transforming. All five realised that, even before seeing Gohan. His scream combined with his sudden ki increase gave all the proof. However the transformation seemed to be stuck or going very slow.

But that wasn't what shocked the people standing near the door. Not the ki increase nor the transformation. Gohan was……bleeding.

Blood streamed slowly from the corners of his mouth, out of his ears and nose. But what shook them the most was the blood streaming from the corners of his eyes!

Piccolo was the first to react. He rushed towards Gohan and grabbed his shoulders trying to shake him awake. Krillin soon joined him trying to rouse Gohan by screaming.

"GOHAN! Gohan wake up! Gohan!" Krillin yelled panicked. His heart beat was going so fast, it would sound like one long beat, like a beat when you don't have a heartbeat anymore. He watched the blood running down Gohan's face and promptly lost his voice.

"Shit!" Piccolo suddenly shouted gaining Krillin's attention. _"Gohan, you didn't" _Piccolo thought desperately. But he knew Gohan had, the proof was right in front of him.

Before Krillin could ask Piccolo what to do, the Namek did something unexpected. He sat himself down cross-legged facing Gohan and closed his eyes.

"What are you doing?!" Krillin shouted angrily.

"Saving him!" Piccolo returned harshly before closing his eyes again.

Krillin had no clue what the Namek was doing. He therefore stepped back a bit to leave it to Piccolo. He glanced at the blood running down Gohan's face and felt his stomach squirm. He had seen plenty of blood in his life, but this time it hit him badly.

For one, the blood came out of unexpected places, the eyes for example. It freaked him out a bit. And secondly, it was Gohan. Gohan, his best friend was bleeding and he couldn't do anything to help.

Then he realised something. Dende! Krillin turned around, but before he could call Dende closer, his vision caught something else or…..someone else.

Goku was standing at the exact same place as when he entered. He was staring at Gohan, at least so it seemed. Krillin stepped closer to Goku and noticed the dull look in the eyes. Goku wasn't looking _at_ Gohan, he was looking _through_ Gohan.

Krillin realised Goku was probably lost in horrible thoughts and tried to shake him out of it. Goku remained unfazed. He stared into space it seemed.

"Krillin" A trembling voice spoke suddenly. Krillin swirled around to face Dende!

"Dende! Hurry heal Gohan!" Krillin blurted out completely forgetting Goku for the more urgent situation. Krillin looked flabbergasted when Dende shook his head.

"I would only get in his way" Dende said sadly.

"In who's way?!" Krillin demanded.

"Piccolo's" Came the soft reply. Krillin again swirled around to look at Piccolo.

Piccolo's eyes were closed, but sweat was appearing on his forehead. That normally didn't happen during his meditations. Of course Krillin hadn't seen him meditate often, but he was fairly certain that didn't happen before.

Krillin's eyes caught a movement to his right. Krillin's eyes darted to the right and he watched as Goku fell on his knees holding his head.

"Goku!" Krillin shouted as he reached out to his other best friend. Dende and Mr. Popo followed. "Goku! What's wrong?!" Goku didn't respond as he kept his eyes shut tight and his hands increased the pressure on his head.

Krillin looked worriedly at Dende and Mr. Popo, then at Gohan and Piccolo and then back at Goku. He suddenly felt the need to just break down and cry.

"_What's happening around here!?" _ Krillin's mind screamed.

- DBZ -

Everything was dark, no not dark……black, pitch-black. The air felt oppressive, if there was any air at all. Stern eyes scanned the black surroundings. There was nothing, not even a speck of light.

'_Where are you, Gohan?' _Piccolo thought as he stared around seeing nothing, not even himself.

Slowly the Namek stepped forward. With no way to see or feel where he was going, all he could build on was a feeling, a hunch that he was going in the right direction. Moving about slow and alert for anything, Piccolo followed his hunch.

Piccolo was glad no one else was here with him. Of course it would be practically impossible for them to get into Gohan's mind, at least this deep would be impossible. Piccolo was able because he trained Gohan meditation, including this deep kind of meditation. It helped when one was beyond calming from reassuring words. Gohan had needed it a few times in the past and so Piccolo had taught it to him.

But Piccolo knew, this time, something had gone wrong. He had recognised the signs, although he'd never see them to such extent. _'Well with that kind of power, what should anyone expect' _Piccolo thought feeling proud of his apprentice's power.

However, he had explained exactly how dangerous certain actions could be with this kind of meditation. Either this was beyond Gohan's control or……..Gohan had thrown a blind eye to the dangers of his actions.

If that was the case, Piccolo couldn't imagine what Gohan was dealing with. For Gohan to ignore the effects of his actions, it meant he was dealing with something bad or……someone was in danger.

Piccolo shook his head. He needed a clear mind if he were to find Gohan. That was what he came to do. Find Gohan and bring him back.

- DBZ -

"WHAT! Take that back!" Goku shouted angrily.

"**Why should I! I'm telling it as it is! Your son crossed a line and it will be his downfall!" **

"No, Gohan will be fine! He's gonna be fine! He wouldn't do anything dangerous! He wouldn't!" Goku shouted back at his duplicate.

"**Really" The duplicate said with a tone that clearly stated he didn't believe a word of what Goku had said. **

"Of course! Gohan won't do anything reckless!" Goku responded.

"**He wouldn't, he? Then why didn't he leave during the fight against Vegeta, like you told him to? And why didn't he leave Namek, but came back for you? And why didn't he finish Cell off when you told him too? He knew damn well what you asked him to do and he knew what problems he might cause with his behaviour! Still he did what he did! Isn't that reckless behaviour!!" **The duplicate responded angrily.

Goku was silent. He stared at his duplicate in silence. He definitely hit the situation spot on. Gohan wasn't reckless unless…..someone he cared for was in danger. Did that mean one of them was in danger. Gohan wouldn't react with such power if it were only him in danger, that became obvious during the Cell Games. Were they in danger? If so, from what?

"**You better get back in the game, **_**Goku" **_The duplicate spoke the name with disgust. **"Keep up this merciful game and you'll find your own downfall very soon and maybe…..your son will too" **

Goku felt his anger rising, but before he could respond the duplicate was gone. Light started to shimmer through the dark, blinding Goku completely.

"**Remember who you are! Remember who you're supposed to be! Remember…..Kakarot!" **the duplicate's voice echoed behind Goku.

Then the light increased tremendously and Goku shut his eyes waiting for the blinding light to go away.

- DBZ -

"Aaaaaaahhhhh!!"

Gohan continued to scream as his power increased and with it his pain. No matter how much it hurt, he couldn't stop his power coming out. It was just like when Cell pushed him over the edge. It could be compared to stepping down a cliff. Once you start to fall, you can't get back up so easily.

'_Where are you, Gohan?' _

Gohan's eyes snapped open. The power was still rushing out, but Gohan could concentrate better on his surroundings now. It became less painful, but Gohan knew it was only temporarily.

'_Where are you, Gohan?' _

Again that voice. Gohan locked what little of his mind he still controlled on that voice. It came rushing to him as quick as his power started coming out.

Piccolo!

Piccolo was here, inside his mind. Gohan could now feel the gentle but urgent tug at his mind. Piccolo was trying to find him, he was trying to pull him back out.

"**Forget it! He can't help you! He'll only get killed himself killed if he doesn't leave! And it'll be your doing, Gohan!"**

As much as Gohan hated to admit it, his duplicate was right. Piccolo would get hurt if he remained here. He had to stop him from getting hurt, even if it meant, hurting himself even more.

Gohan concentrated on his painful mind, doubling the pain by his action. His mind was already in pain from the transformation, but now that Gohan asked more of his own mind, it became practically impossible to withstand the pain.

Still Gohan did what he had to do. Protect Piccolo, protect his mentor, protect his friend.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!" Gohan screamed as if he were being burned from the inside or something much worse.

His eyes were closed so he didn't see his own hands disappearing. He didn't see the darkness engulfing him, making his whole body disappear leaving no trace of Son Gohan's mind ever having existed.

- DBZ -

Piccolo continued walking, each step taking with precaution. He kept his senses on high alert for any sign of Gohan. He was in the boy's mind, he had to be here somewhere!

Then he felt it. The smallest of signals he ever felt, but he felt it. Gohan! He was getting nearer. Piccolo broke into a run, desperate to save his apprentice, no his friend.

He kept running through the darkness, no longer careful. He had locked onto Gohan's mind signal, no matter how weak it was and intended to get to him as fast as possible. Then……

WHAM!!

Piccolo's back hit the blackness that represented the ground. He looked up confused until he noticed the slight shimmer of a glass wall in front of him. It disappeared immediately for there was no light to make the glass shimmer.

Piccolo quickly got back on his feet and approached the wall. He moved one hand forward. It connected with the glass. There was really a glass wall here. Something was blocking him from Gohan!

Piccolo didn't waste a second and slammed a fist straight at the glass. It didn't budge. Piccolo looked confused, until he noticed what the wall was _really_ made of. It wasn't glass…..it was crystal.

Not many people, who were capable of meditation, possessed crystal mind walls or blocks. Most had either glass or a real concrete or stone wall. Crystal was shining and transparent, like a child. It represented innocence, a child's sort of innocence.

Piccolo knew of only one person, to have crystal mind blocks. That person happened to be full of innocence, even after fighting and even killing. After all, Nimbus had never thrown the kid off _ever_.

"Gohan" Piccolo whispered to himself. Gohan made this mind block. Gohan was trying to keep him away, keep him……………..out of danger!

"Shit! Come one, Gohan! Don't do this! I can handle whatever gets thrown at me! Let me in!" Piccolo yelled as he continued to try and break the crystal wall.

But just as crystal represents innocence, it is also practically unbreakable. Gohan's mind blocks were impenetrable as long as Gohan wanted them too be. And Piccolo felt deep down, that was exactly what Gohan wanted now. To keep him out.

"GOHAN!"

- DBZ -

Krillin, Dende and Mr. Popo watched the three strongest people in the room nervously.

Gohan was still stuck in his transformation causing the air in the room to get chilly and oppressive at the same time. Not to mention the kid was in constant pain, even if he weren't screaming anymore. His breathing was ragged, the blood streamed endlessly and his ki was quickly decreasing, yet his halfway-transformation didn't falter.

Piccolo was facing him. He was breathing heavily, but nothing to bad. He was sweating more and more with each passing minute, but that was about all.

Goku was still on his knees holding his head, although now his nose almost touched the floor. He was obviously in pain, although Krillin doubted it was physical pain. The way Goku's face grimaced and the sound of his moans….it seemed more like emotional pain.

That was all they had done and could do. Watch their friends suffer. Krillin suddenly slammed a fist into the ground hard, leaving a significant hole in its place.

"Damn it!" He cursed angrily and irritated. "There must be something we can do!?" Krillin yelled angrily as he turned towards Dende.

Dende shook his head sadly. "We really can't. I do not know what is wrong with Goku nor can I reach him. Piccolo is trying to get Gohan. If we intervene with any of them, we might make things worse" the young guardian of the earth explained, again.

Krillin opened his mouth to argue, again, when a gasp of air came from Goku. All three turned to the warrior aiming to help him. But none got a chance to react when a loud yell interrupted them.

"GOHAN!"

Three sets of eyes snapped to the older Namek. Piccolo had his head thrown back when he had yelled and now he was panting as if he had fought for days on end.

"Piccolo?" Dende asked softly. The Namek didn't respond, but he moved his head back down.

Krillin waited for a reaction from his green friend when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. "Aaaahhh!" Krillin yelled as he jumped several feet in the air. "Goku!" Krillin spoke loudly when he noticed his extremely pale friend beside him.

Goku tried to smile in reassurance, but failed incredibly. The grim smile did nothing to reassure him, but instead freak him out greatly. When he noticed Goku wobble a bit on his feet, he rushed to his aid and helped him sit down.

With Goku secured safely back on the floor, the monk turned back to his other friend.

"Piccolo?" He questioned the silent Namekian. Piccolo finally looked at the other occupants of the room and his grim expression said it all. He had failed.

A strong intake of breath drew everyone's attention. All eyes were on Gohan and watched the halfway-transformation disappear. Black hair returned and the rushing power decreased.

Before they could relax, the noticed the power kept decreasing, beyond the normal level. Gohan's power was dropping too far!

"Gohan!" Krillin and Dende yelled in panic.

Piccolo, who was seated in front of Gohan, reached the young boy first. He grabbed Gohan by the shoulders and instantly the body went limp. Piccolo gently brought the boy to the ground as Dende rushed over.

Several minutes of haling later and there was no change. Gohan was unresponsive, but breathing. The five other occupants waited nervously for Dende to speak up. The young guardian turned to his mentor, Piccolo, with sad eyes.

"I can't heal self-induced injuries" The words stung like a sword in the gut. Gohan had done this to himself?!

"Damn it, Gohan" Piccolo spoke softly. The others heard him though and turned questioning eyes to him.

"I found Gohan, in his own mind" Piccolo started. "But, the moment he sensed me…..he blocked his mind from me and probably everything else as well. His mind was aleady assaulted by something and add to that mind blocks…..I think he overdid it and his mind couldn't handle the stress anymore. I think he redrew completely, hasn't he?" Piccolo directed his question to Dende.

All eyes turned to Dende hopefully. What the young guardian said next, was anything but hopeful. It sounded…disastrous.

"Yes sir" Dende responded sadly. "I believe Gohan is in a coma"

**

* * *

Well how's that for a cliff hanger!? I'm really sorry for making such cliff hangers, but I don't plan them, honest. I start writing a chapter and they just kinda end like this. I have no control!!**

**Well anyway, let me know what ya think, please. R&R!**

_Next Chapter: Piccolo explains what exactly happened to Gohan (the meditation and pain). Goku goes to see his son. What'll happen and will Gohan wake up again?_

_Find out in the next chapter!_

p.s. I changed the chapter title, you may have noticed. Fall Out with the Injured will be used eventually, either next chapter or the one after that. Ciao!


	8. Ch7: Fall Out with the Mentor

Disclaimer: ……………………………………….Nooooo! Don't make me!...............*Sigh*…….fine……I…..Do….Not……..*painful cry* OWN!......DBZ! (runs to a corner and starts crying)

**At Each Others Throat**

_Chapter seven: Fall Out with the Mentor_

A coma. It sounded strange to his ears. His son. A coma. Gohan in a coma. Was this really happening? His strong boy, who was even stronger than he himself, his precious boy was in a coma?

Goku sat outside on the Look Out, lost in thoughts. Piccolo promised to explain exactly what had happened, but he needed to rest first. As much as Goku couldn't bare to wait, he still found himself sitting outside, waiting.

It wasn't so much the waiting that he couldn't handle. It was the fact that his mind would come up with its own explanations. Explanations he couldn't, no wouldn't believe. Explanations like, Gohan never waking up or Gohan dying, all because Gohan_ wished_ for it.

Abruptly Goku stood up, his hands gripping at his hair. He couldn't wait much longer. He felt like he was going crazy. He needed to know what had happened, what Gohan did, if he did anything at all. Maybe that saiyan ass had done this to Gohan! If so he was going to rip the son of a bitch out of his son, if that's what it took and then rip him to …

"Goku!" Goku snapped out of his murderous thought and turned around. Krillin was standing at the entrance, obviously having called him over and concluding from his expression, more than once.

"What's up, Krillin?" Goku asked as he reached Krillin.

"Piccolo is ready" Krillin answered. Before he could blink, Goku had sped passed him. Krillin smiled the slightest bit at this. Always the rash one.

Then at a calmer pace, Krillin followed the distressed father to the distressed mentor to get an explanation. Krillin just hoped that after the explanation, there would also be a solution.

- DBZ -

Goku didn't know how fast he was going nor did he care. He was going to find out what happened to Gohan. At seeing the door to the room where Piccolo had rested, Goku sped up even more. Just as he was about to hit the door, it opened and Goku went crashing into the back wall of the room.

As he lay on his back, Goku turned his eyes up and looked at Piccolo who stood beside the door. Seconds later Krillin came into view, panting from trying to keep up with Goku.

"I sensed you coming" Piccolo answered simply as he closed the door. Goku jumped back on his feet facing his green friend. "Take a seat" Piccolo spoke as he turned away from the door to face his friends.

"First of all, to explain what happened to Gohan, I first have to explain what it was he did exactly. I need you both to remain quiet and listen without interruptions" Both Goku and Krillin seated themselves as they nodded. With their attention fully his, Piccolo sat down himself opposite them and began the long explanation.

"What Gohan did, was a sort of meditation. You both know normal meditation?" Both Krillin and Goku nodded without so much as a loud breath. Both were too anxious to know what had happened to make a sound.

"Normal meditation can calm a person. It can be used to collect one's thoughts or to get a clear head. However, the difference with this other meditation is, that in normal meditation you are aware of what goes on outside you, around your body. You can easily fall out of the meditation if something is happening. Gohan could not" Piccolo watched his friends expressions getting closer to horror. They had even paled a bit.

"This other meditation is a much deeper one. One goes extremely deep into the mind to a point of pure blackness. It is their inner mind in a way. Once there, you'll lose track of everything outside your body. If there was a battle right beside you, you wouldn't notice" Piccolo continued.

"But, how's that possible! I mean, that's so….Why would anyone do that?" Krillin choked out. Piccolo glared at him, angry for the interruption. "Sorry" Krillin quickly mumbled.

"There is a good reason for this meditation. It is exactly like the reason of why Gohan needed it. When I first trained Gohan that one full year, he was a scared little child" Goku and Krillin gave him a look that said 'he was a scared little child, so duh'.

"He quickly got over that, however as the fight for Earth came closer, he became anxious again, nervous. I decided then to teach him normal meditation so he could calm himself. It worked for a while. Then he started having nightmares" Goku looked heartbroken, knowing his son had needed him so and he wasn't there for him.

"His anxiety returned full force because of the nightmares. It became so bad to the point where reassuring words no longer held any effect. There was no way I could use him in battle like that, so I decided to teach him the Shin'en Meditation"

"That's the deep meditation?" Krillin asked wary of Piccolo's annoyance. Piccolo nodded before continuing.

"Yes. Shin'en means deep or abyss, exactly what it is. You go deep into your mind, where it is beyond dark and almost like an abyss" Goku and Krillin glanced nervously at each other not liking where this story was going.

"So I taught Gohan the meditation and it worked perfectly. Gohan was able to reach inner calm and his anxiety was over won. Of course I explained to him how dangerous the meditation was and that it can never be used in battle or any other dangerous situation, because when under it you are unaware of the happenings around you"

"Exactly what is so dangerous about it. All you've said is, that you go deep into your mind and you're not aware of what happens around you. What the real danger?" Goku asked forgetting the no interruption rule. Piccolo sighed strongly showing his annoyance clearly.

"I was getting to that!" He snapped. Goku looked a bit guilty for interrupting, but quickly got over it and listened intently. "Anything can happen inside and outside. If one is dealing with certain personal problems or emotions, or if outside the mind a danger approaches…..we are warriors and more than often we respond without thinking. Our body reacts to danger quicker than our minds at times, because we are used to acting upon danger. If a person in Shin'en Meditation were to release some of his or her energy, even a little bit, it would result in direct damage to the mind and body"

Complete and utter silence followed this statement. Krillin's mouth was agape in shock and Goku's eyes had widened while he simply stared at Piccolo as if still processing the information. Seeing they weren't going to response, Piccolo decided to wrap things up.

"Gohan must have been provoked inside his mind, perhaps his saiyan side has something to do with it, but it caused Gohan to release his power. He tried to transform, knowing the damage and pain it would cause. For Gohan to do something so reckless, he must have been cornered"

"How….could it hurt…" Krillin tried to ask. Piccolo answered having picked up on the monk's question.

"Because body and mind are out of sync. When we transform or power up, we are aware of the transformation and our body transforming with it. When you're in Shin'en Meditation, your body and mind are separated. Gohan's mind decided to transform and even though his body responded and transformed with it, they weren't connected, thus causing severe damage. That's why Gohan was bleeding internally" Piccolo explained.

Piccolo glanced at Goku, who was still eerily silent and still. Even worse, he was still staring at Piccolo with those hollow, widened eyes. Krillin however was now fishing for answers even though he rather not hear more heartbreak.

"So why is he in coma?"

"Because he overdid it, again" At the confused look from Krillin, Piccolo elaborated. "When I went into my own Shin'en Meditation, I focused on the connection I have with Gohan's mind. That way I'd get into Gohan's mind, instead of the deep part of my own. I tried to find him, but as soon as Gohan sensed me, he blocked me out. Made a mental block. By doing that he was putting more stress on himself since he was already hurting from the transformation. Those two things were too much, causing Gohan's mind to slip away into a different darkness"

"A coma, you mean" Krillin guessed. Piccolo nodded. "but can't you break through a…mental block, you said?" He asked curious and hopeful.

"With some I can" Piccolo stated, not feeling up to explaining much more. Krillin however looked at him expecting an answer. Piccolo decided to explain that much and then call it quits.

"It depends on the strength of one's mind. Yamcha for example, I would easily break through, you as well probably" Krillin gulped at that. "Normally I can get through to Gohan as well, but that is because Gohan lets me. I created a mental connection to Gohan so I can easily contact him telepathically. With others I have to concentrate deeply to reach them telepathically. However, Gohan has one of the strongest mental blocks that exist. Some have brick walls, others have glass, but Gohan has crystal"

"Crystal! That's like the strongest stone ……… " Krillin stopped as he realised what this meant. Even with the mental connection, Piccolo wasn't able to break through crystal, crystal mental blocks, but still it was crystal.

Piccolo locked eyes with Goku, determined to get him to snap out of it. He was sure Goku was listening to everything just discussed, but the eerie silence and unmoving was unnerving to say the least.

"Goku?" Piccolo tried. This got Krillin's attention, who had forgotten completely about Goku in his own shock. Goku however didn't respond.

"Goku?" Krillin asked carefully placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. Goku tensed at the touch and his eyes suddenly focused, on Piccolo. "Uh, you okay buddy?"

"You!" Goku spoke in a raspy voice, but harsh tone. Piccolo kept his emotionless mask on as the two warriors stared hard at each other.

"You're the one who did this. You taught my son, something so dangerous!" Jumping to his feet suddenly Goku yelled at Piccolo who was still seated. "IT'S YOUR FAULT MY SON IS IN A COMA!"

With nothing stopping the raging father, Goku rushed forwards and his right fist connected with Piccolo's face. Krillin gasped in utter shock and horror. Piccolo remained the same emotionless Namek, now with a slight bruise on his face.

Goku stood above him, panting from anger for his green friend and hurt for his precious son. Before Piccolo could retaliate, as if, or Krillin could interrupt, Goku stormed out of the room.

Krillin looked fearfully at the still Namek before him and at the retreating back of his enraged friend. Piccolo's voice caused Krillin to jump a mile into the air.

"Go after him before he does something stupid. Son's always act reckless" Piccolo spoke monotone. Krillin inhaled a deep breath before chasing after Goku leaving Piccolo alone.

Piccolo stared at the bare wall opposite him. As much as Goku's words hurt, yes even Piccolo could feel hurt though he never showed it, he knew Goku was right. It was his fault. Maybe not fully, maybe part was the reckless Son genes, but it was him who taught the reckless boy Shin'en Meditation. It was to help Gohan, but now it had done the exact opposite. It was his fault.

"I'm sorry, Goku"

- DBZ -

In a different room, Dende sat silently. The young guardian had heard the angry shouts from Goku and he had felt what had happened. He had closed his eyes, praying silently for everything to turn to normal, for all this pain and guilt to go away.

It seemed a bit ironic that the emotions Gohan fought most with in his life, were now the emotions everyone else was fighting with. Pain and guilt. Gohan felt guilty really fast and he had lost a lot in his young life.

Dende opened his eyes and looked beside him. "Please come back soon, before things spiral out of control" After a deep sigh Dende stood up and left the room.

Had he stayed a little longer, he would have seen Gohan's left hand clench into a fist.

* * *

_Few, that one is done. Sorry it's so much shorter. Don't hate me for Goku's outburst, I think it was allowed. He is a grieving and worried father after all._

_The Shin'en Meditation is something thought up, although Shin'en does mean deep or abyss in Japanese. I used a translator._

_Very sorry, I haven't updated The Search For Blood yet, at least one of my DBZ stories is on the move. Lets hope the other will follow!  
_

_Hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry for the little action, but I needed to explain what had happened to Gohan, or I'd get all those: What the hell happened?! Reviews. Ya Get me?_

Damn, still haven't used that chapter title. Well I'm pretty sure that I'll use it next chapter.

So next chapter - Fall Out with the Injured: There is a fall out, but I'm not saying with who and someone's injured and hmm……There will be a little Vegeta time. That's all you'll get!

Read and Review folks!


	9. Ch8: Fall Out Unresolved

Dislcaimer: Don't own DBZ or its characters, I just play with them.

**At Each Others Throat**

_Chapter eight: Fall Out Unresolved_

"_Where am I?"_

_The air felt light yet at the same time heavy. __This place, enveloped in darkness, felt spacious yet at the same time small, like claustrophobic small. It felt cold yet at the same time warm. It was silent yet at the same time noisily. _

_It was too confusing and too logical. Nothing made sense and everything made sense. The place put pressure on every side yet it didn't feel pressing at the same time._

_All of this seemed important, but in reality……it didn't matter at all. All that mattered was that, here you could feel nothing, here you could think of nothing, here you were nothing._

_Here nothing mattered._

_The question once asked in a moment of confused clarity, was soon forgotten and erased. Darkness consumed everything in its path, nothing remained, nothing survived, nothing mattered here._

_To feel nothing, to think nothing, to care about nothing, to be nothing……felt like true bliss. But there was no bliss, for there was nothing and for that reason alone, nothing mattered. Nothing but the darkness, the black nothingness, the blanket of black that enveloped what was there and what was not, at the same time._

_Erased._

- () -

Too much noise, too much stress, too much agony. Goku couldn't take it anymore and silently slid away from the loud crowd that had formed on the Look Out. The yelling and tense air was suffocating to Goku. He couldn't take it right now.

Of course after the conclusion of _ his_ explanation, the rest had to be informed, especially Chichi. Couldn't very well hide Gohan for long from her. Of course this led to hysteria, yelling and much more. Chichi demanded to know what happened to her son and of course she wished to see him, immediately!

Knowing in her raging fury it wouldn't benefit Gohan, they persuaded Chichi to calm down first. The argument that Gohan was _fragile _silenced her surprisingly fast. But after that she went back into her raging mood and turned on_ him_.

Goku let out a deep sigh as he came to a stop. With a slightly trembling hand he turned the doorknob and entered Gohan's room. His son lay silent and unmoving on the bed. The only sign that he was still alive, was that his chest rose and fell in an even and calm rhythm and his soft breathing that was the only sound in the room.

Goku sat down beside the bed and took hold of his son's hand. A thought came to him, a kinda morbid thought, but it was the only thread he had to hold on to his sanity. With Gohan in a coma, he could finally see him again without the urge to beat him to bits.

It was a horrible thought, horrible to be happy about Gohan being in a coma, but he was. It may have seemed like only days that they were separated, but to Goku it seemed like a life time. He always had such a strong bond with Gohan and Gohan was almost 24/7 around him. Gohan adored him as much as he adored Gohan. In all reality he was slightly happy that Gohan was in a coma, because he feared he might forget how his son looked, how he sounded, how he was.

Maybe a bit extreme for only a days of being apart, but that strongly did he care about Gohan, that strongly did he love his son. At least he could see him again, for real.

Goku suddenly felt a lump in his throat and swallowed heavily, but it was too late. The tears streamed down his face as the guilt took place in his heart. How could he think like that?! How could he be happy that his son was in a coma?!

He held Gohan's hand to his face as he silently sobbed from the guilt and for his son.

"Gohan, please, come back" He spoke softly with his eyes closed.

Then he got up and walked to the door. He was afraid to completely lose it if he remained. He couldn't break down now, everyone always looked up to him to safe them, stop whatever was happening, to be strong. He needed to get out of this room, cause as much as being able to see Gohan made him happy, the guilt and agony at seeing his son in a coma was overwhelming.

"_Forgive me" _he whispered with his voice cracking from the agony in it and then he bolted out of the room.

- () -

_Gohan……_

_Please……_

_Nothing mattered, there was nothing existing here, so nothing mattered. It didn't matter if something was here, nothing mattered, not now not then, not ever. Nothing ever mattered._

_Come back……_

_Too much noise, too soft a sound, it didn't matter, nothing mattered, _right?

_Someone's crying, doesn't matter, _or does it? _Nothing matters, _but why is someone crying? If nothing matters, then why would someone cry over nothing?

_Nothing matters, nothing ever matters. Too much noise, too soft a sound, no__ there's no sound, no noise, there's nothing and nothing matters._

'_Gohan, please……'_

_Gohan, that sounds familiar, but it doesn't matter, nothing matters. _Then why does someone bother calling out that name? _it doesn't matter, no it doesn't matter at all._

'_come back……'_

Is someone missing? Is someone gone? Who is calling for Gohan? Who is Gohan? _Nothing matters! No sound, no noise yet at the same time……someone calling. _Someone's calling! Someone's calling _me_!

_No at the same time no one is calling. Makes sense, makes no sense. Nothing matters._

'_Forgive me'_

_Such agony, but doesn't matter. No agony, yet much agony. Calling Gohan, not calling Gohan, doesn't matter. Erased._

'_Forgive me' 'Forgive me' 'Forgive me' 'Forgive me' 'Forgive me' 'Forgive me'_

DAD!

Instantly as if being burned, Gohan's eyes snapped open and he actually looked around the blackness he was floating in. His mind, the far edges of his mind. Was he really this far in? That was dangerous, that wasn't possible, not unless…….

"**That's right" **Gohan spun around at the familiar voice and glared at his saiyan half, his duplicate. **"You're in a coma" ** he continued looking smug.

Gohan remained silent, glaring unblinkingly at his other half. Though he looked unphased by the words, he wasn't at all. So his actions had turned out bad after all. He had gone too far.

"**Yes you have"** Gohan snapped out of his daze and looked shocked at his duplicate. **"Don't act so surprised. You can't get lost in thoughts here, we are already lost in thoughts, remember? We're in your mind"**

Gohan recovered and immediately glared again at his other half. So his thoughts weren't safe here because they were in his mind, disconnected from his body as well. Whatever he thought here, his duplicate would hear, _Fabulous! _Gohan thought sarcastic.

His other half smiled smugly. Yup he had heard everything. Did that mean I could hear his thoughts too, after all this was both of our minds.

"**Don't get anything in your head" **the duplicate said smiling.** "I'm protected from that"**

"Why?"

"**Oh so you do speak?" **the duplicate said trying to sound surprised. He was enjoying this too much.

"Answer me!" Gohan demanded angrily.

"**You're more and more like me every day. I feel so proud"** came the smug reply. Gohan's glare intensified and he could feel the rage bubbling inside him.

"**Don't get all rebellious on me. Alright I'll explain. It's because of you mind block, that's why I'm protected"**

"What! How?" Gohan asked perplexed forgetting he was facing an enemy for a moment.

"**Is that how you think of me? I should feel hurt, but I don't, cause I'm you so you think of yourself as an enemy. Tricky isn't it? This also explains the mind block thingy, by the way, impressive! I didn't know you had such strong defences, or should I say **_**we?**_

"Shut up and get to the point!" Gohan snapped back. He couldn't loose focus now.

"**You really think you can stop me? Hilarious, Gohan. Well to get to the point, as you so desire, I'm a part of you. That means I'm a part of everything you can do, including your precious mind block. I'm controlling it now and I'm keeping you here starting from now" **A wicked grin spread across his face and Gohan felt like punching it.

"**Don't be like that. We're gonna be here a while still"**

"What good is it to you to keep me here?! I thought you liked it when me and my dad beat each other up" Gohan returned sharply, but it hurt to admit the relationship between his father and himself.

"**I want you to be more saiyan, beating your dad is just an extra" **came the smug reply.

Gohan felt the rage boiling again, but he couldn't do anything right now. He was just his own mind, disconnected from his body, could he do anymore damage by trying to use ki now? Probably.

"**You never give up do you? How annoying. This is gonna take some time. But don't worry, you'll crack eventually. Remember I control things right now. Oh by the way, in here isn't the only fun. Outside is plenty of fun, you dear daddy hit your dear mentor" **The duplicate said trying to provoke Gohan.

Gohan felt the blood drain from his face. His dad did what? What was going on?!

Without giving a second glance at his duplicate who obviously heard his sudden worries, he closed his eyes and focussed on the way out. After a few seconds he felt the cold and opened his eyes. He was in front of his mind block, the crystal felt cool even from a distance.

Desperate to get out, Gohan pounded on the crystal trying to break it. Minutes passed by or so it seemed. There wasn't really a time frame so deep in one's mind. But nothing changed. Not a crack, not even a scratch. Why couldn't he break it?! It was his mind block! He should be able to break it!

"**I told you already. I'm in control of it. You can't break out. You'll be in a coma for as long as I want ****you to"**

Gohan didn't turn around to face his other half. Hate bubbled deeply but it was no use. He couldn't do anything against him, at least alone. Maybe Piccolo could help or anyone else? It was worth a shot. Ignoring the smug remarks from his saiyan half, he focussed all his energy on a mental ki-signal. It wouldn't be an actual ki signal, but more a sudden shock to the mind, like when all of a sudden you remember something you'd forgotten.

It might work, since Piccolo was telepathic and perhaps it would work for his dad too, since they shared such a close bond.

He felt a sharp sting in his head, probably because it wasn't such a great idea to do this in a coma. It quickly faded and he could only hope someone had heard him.

- () -

Goku was sitting outside now, with everyone else. Chichi had gone inside to see Gohan a while ago and had come back to see if there was any progress on a plan. There was none.

Everyone was thinking deeply, but no one had any idea what to do, not even _him, _who caused it all. Goku sent an icy glare at Piccolo before looking down again.

As much as he hated the namek now, it wouldn't do any good to behave like this, besides it was shameful. But even so, reconciling with him was on the bottom of his list right now.

Suddenly as if stung by a needle in the head, Goku jumped from his seat with a loud yelp. All eyes were on him now looking concerned and shocked.

Had he really heard Gohan? Or more like felt him? Ever since Gohan was in a coma, there was barely a ki-signal, not a single thought, not a single change. Maybe it was a fluke, maybe he was hallucinating. He reached out to Gohan, but there was nothing.

With a depressed sigh, Goku sank back down and rested his head in his hands. Everyone looked silently at him. Goku had it the hardest, even harder than Chichi. But that might have to do with the fact that Chichi appeared to be in a constant state of shock.

Goku had always been the strongest, not only in power, but in heart and soul and determination as well. They all looked at Goku when the end was near, when things looked bad. It was hard to swallow saying him so breakable, so desperate, so…..broken.

Gohan truly meant _everything_ to Goku.

- () -

Nothing, there was no response, no sign that anyone had heard or felt him. He was alone in this fight.

Gohan felt the pressure on his chest as the desperation in him grew. He was too weak, he couldn't escape and no one could help him, no one knew he _needed_ help.

"**You're making this so much harder on yourself than it has to be. Honest, I'm not trying to make you miserable"**

Gohan cocked an eyebrow at his duplicate. Like he'd believe him after all that had happened. He looked away again, his thoughts blank.

"**That's no fun. Don't be like that"**

Gohan ignored him, he couldn't think about him or anything else. He was lost, his case hopeless. Certainly a coma didn't work like this? Normal coma's people wake up from, well not always but still. He _wanted_ to get out of this coma. Shouldn't that be enough? Don't people wake from coma's because they fight to wake up, because they _want _to wake up?

Gohan saw the smug smile out of the corner of his eye. He'd lost focus and was thinking about things. Great, so much for the blank mind plan. Gohan sighed as he placed his head back against his crystal block……or was it his duplicate's block now? After all it wasn't like he had any control over it anymore.

Gohan shook his head trying to clear his head. No point in trying to figure anything out. It was over, his saiyan side had won. He would never wake up.

"**Won?! You think I consider this winning?!**** I don't want you to remain in a coma- " **Gohan raised his eyebrow again cutting off his duplicate's rampage. **"- not forever anyways. I want you to accept me! To act more like you should! You're acting as a disgrace and I'm fixing it!"**

"Why should I be more like a saiyan, why should I have to be more like you?" Gohan asked. His duplicate looked momentarily lost for words, not understanding the question completely. "I'm not just saiyan, I'm also human. You want me to be more like you, more saiyan. You're demanding me to be one part of me. If that's the case, then why can't I chose to be the human part? Just like I was ignoring my saiyan part, _you_ want me to ignore my _human_ part. Sounds a bit unfair to me"

The duplicate looked a bit flabbergasted, but quickly recovered. **"It's not the same, you've been ignoring me and it's too much. You're going to accept me or I'll never leave!" **Gohan glared at him, but his duplicate ignored it.

"**Stop fighting against me, Gohan"** he spoke in a calm and serious voice.

Gohan turned his head away again, almost feeling the duplicate sighing in annoyance at his stubbornness. But before he could hear the sigh escape his duplicate, a thought hit him and his head snapped up.

"**What?" **the duplicate asked still annoyed. Gohan ignored him as he processed what he had realised.

Fighting against _me_. He was fighting against his _other side._

"**What's you point?" **The duplicate snapped, not realising his mistake. But Gohan _had._

Gohan had noticed the meaning of the words, the meaning that was unspoken and unnoticed by his duplicate. Fighting against _him, _that was the mistake he didn't notice before. Unintentionally his duplicate had give him the way out, given him an escape.

"**WHAT?! You can't escape!"**

But he could. It wasn't the duplicate's mind he was trapped in, it wasn't the duplicate's mind block, it wasn't the duplicate who was in a coma, it wasn't the duplicate that caused these events.

It was himself!

Gohan had caused himself to slip into a coma, Gohan had created that mind block, it was _his_ and Gohan was trapped inside his _own_ mind and only _Gohan_ could fix any of that.

He ignored the angry comments from his duplicate, who was becoming more and more _panicked_, it seemed. He let his mind go blank again, completely ignoring his duplicate, his thoughts, his worries, his feelings….. He let everything go because…..

_Nothing mattered_……..Only getting out, _waking up……_

The duplicate, enraged by Gohan's lack of attention, attacked him. His fist ready he closed the space between himself and Gohan aiming for Gohan's face. That should snap him out of it.

But instead of hitting Gohan, he went _through_ Gohan. Stumbling a few steps, he steadied himself and turned around shocked. Gohan still had his eyes closed, no sign of even being aware of the attack. The duplicate had been like a shimmer, a ghost….he'd gone right _through_ Gohan, like he wasn't real.

Gohan's eyes then opened. "That proves it" he whispered to himself. He stood up and turned around facing his duplicate, it seemed.

"**Proves what!"** he demanded, but Gohan ignored him as he came closer. Before the duplicate could snap another angry comment, Gohan walked right _through _him. Neither of them felt anything, no warmth, no cold, nothing.

Gohan stopped inches from his mental block. He closed his eyes again as he placed his right hand against the cool crystal and he sighed a deep but relieved sigh.

Seconds ticked by with no change, but then suddenly a loud crack filled the empty space of Gohan's mind. The duplicate looked up and watched as an endlessly far above crack, came rushing down the mental block. A huge crack from above to below.

It stopped then, it seemed. Suddenly many more cracks filled the air, smaller cracks appearing sideways originated from the first big crack down the middle. Not before long, the crystal began to crumble, piece after piece falling to the ground with a resounding thud.

In only seconds, the strongest and purest mental block in existence, had crumbled to a pile of rubble.

Gohan opened his eyes and stared straight ahead into a different blackness, behind the rubble. Then suddenly an onslaught of emotions, thoughts and feelings slammed into him, forcing him to his knees.

So many thoughts, so many emotions, so many feelings……it overwhelmed him and even hurt him. He groaned in agony as he tried to make sense of what was happening. It didn't take him long. Soon enough the thoughts, emotions and feelings made sense…..

They were _his_, His own thoughts, feelings and emotions. When he'd gone into a coma everything was shut off from his mind and now that he was free from his own mind, everything came back at once.

He vaguely sensed his duplicate far behind him. He seemed lost, not knowing what to make of what was happening.

Gohan ignored him and decided to try the same with this onslaught of thoughts and emotions. It didn't take him long to empty his thoughts and ignore everything around him. With a heavy sigh he let it slip passed him.

No longer phased by anything coming at him, Gohan stepped over the rubble of his crystal mind block.

* * *

Well people that was it again. Sorry for the long wait, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I was totally happy about it, especially the beginning. The Goku and the rest parts were a bit less great, I was more focussed on Gohan.

Please review and let me know what you thought of it.

Please vote on my poll on my profile please. It's about which story I should write when I finish either of my current DBZ stories.

Next Chapter: _Gohan wakes up! What will happen when he and Goku cross paths again? Will they Fall Out again or has Gohan's confrontation during his coma changed things? And How will Gohan react to his dad hitting his former mentor and best friend?_


	10. Ch9: Fall Out with The Injured

Disclaimer:Don't own DBZ or its characters, I just play with them and torture them for my own fun.

**At Each Others Throat**

_Chapter 9: Fall Out with The Injured_

Light enveloped him, hurting his eyes so Gohan decided to keep them closed. After a few seconds he could focus a bit clearer and he realised, _everything_ hurt. His whole body felt like it had been beaten for hours. He was aware of every agonizing muscle and had to bite his lip for a moment to let the pain pass and block it out.

"_Guess I shouldn't have used my ki, this hurts like h__ell!"_

- () -

Goku's head snapped up, his eyes widened in disbelieve. Everyone around him looked startled at Goku and even a bit afraid for him when he didn't react to their callings. Without a glance at anyone, Goku use IT and disappeared from their sights.

Everyone jumped up at this, intending to go after him. Piccolo too had gotten up, but he had noticed what Goku had. He had felt Gohan's ki, it was stronger than it had been ever since he went into a coma. He hadn't imagined feeling Gohan, after all. Gohan had tried to wake up sooner, but only now managed it.

Just as Piccolo was about to follow after Goku, worry edging all over his skin, a very angry voice hissed over the Look Out.

"Why did no one inform me that the brat was in a coma! You, Namek, we made a deal! Even the woman knew before me!" Vegeta hissed while glaring daggers at Piccolo.

"Why do you care?!" Bulma demanded. Her nerves were on edge with Gohan being in a coma and she sure as hell was not in the mood for Vegeta's temper tantrums.

"Why do I care?! You imply I don't care about my own race! That brat is, unfortunately, half saiyan which makes him one of the last saiyans alive. I'd like to keep my race from being completely EXTINCT!" Vegeta yelled back at Bulma, almost sounding like he was growling.

"Doesn't look like it to me, you didn't bother to show up!" Bulma bit back coldly. Everyone was watching in stunned silence as the couple argued like they were out for the other's blood.

"Because I didn't know, WOMAN! Stay right there Namek!" Vegeta snarled. Piccolo had been on his way inside, but Vegeta wouldn't have any of that.

Bulma was about to heatedly respond to Vegeta's snarl when she was interrupted. "Not now Vegeta!" Piccolo responded coldly before trying to leave again.

"Yes, NOW!" Vegeta yelled punching Piccolo in his face taking him by surprise and flooring him. He ignored the screams from the women and z-fighters and placed a foot on the Namek's chest glaring deadly at him. "Explain!"

"Vegeta! Let him go!" Bulma shrieked with rage at his behaviour.

"Not before someone tells me what happened!" Vegeta spoke in a deadly whisper.

"Oh come off it, you know what happened!"

"I already told you I DIDN'T KNOW!" Vegeta yelled his patience wearing thin.

"How the hell did you not know! Everyone else sensed trouble and turned up!" Bulma suddenly froze shutting up instantly. When she spoke again her voice was soft, almost a whisper. "You didn't sense it, I forgot about the….."

"Indeed, as I said, I didn't know!" Vegeta swiftly cut her off. But just as quickly as she had grown quiet she now grew very hostile again.

"See I told you, I told you that was dangerous, there is always something happening on earth!"

"Now isn't the time woman! Just tell me what has happened!?" Vegeta tried to redirect the argument.

"Wait!" Yamcha cut in confused, stopping Bulma from answering. "How could Vegeta not sense what happened? Gohan's power went sky high earlier. It was impossible to _not _notice"

Before Vegeta could stop her, Bulma happily explained.

"Because Vegeta insisted on me creating a device to block out all ki from his Gravity Room. Said it was so he wasn't distracted by everyone else's training. Goes to show how much concentration he possesses, he can't even block out other trainings" She paused with a smirk on her face.

"Woman!- " Vegeta snarled but got cut off again.

"Or, there is the reason he didn't want to feel how high everyone's powers were since it would remind him how far out of his league he still is" Bulma finished smugly.

"That's it!" Vegeta snapped in a cold, low voice. His ki flared up highly as he stepped off Piccolo and advanced on Bulma.

"I wouldn't do anything if I were you. Remember I'm the mother of _your_ son!" Bulma responded without a single thread of fear at Vegeta's advance.

"ENOUGH! All of you! We don't have time for this. Goku went to see Gohan!" Piccolo hissed agitatedly.

"Why should that bother us, or does even a coma not stop their fall outs?" Vegeta asked for once actually curious.

"No, because Gohan just woke up!" Piccolo said.

Everyone was silent letting it sink in. Before anyone could react when it sunk in, their attention was distracted by two familiar ki signatures flaring up intensely. Goku and Gohan had gone Super Saiyan!

They all raced towards the entrance, but before they reached it the ki signatures appeared above them. Abruptly they stopped and looked up and their faces paled. Father and son were fighting above the Look Out.

- () -

Gohan heard the door open and tried to push himself up a little to see. That single movement caused pain to flair all over his body and he resigned to laying back down. Footsteps resounded through the room as someone entered. The mere sound echoed around in Gohan's head, making the pounding in his head grow intensely. A few feet from his bed, the footsteps stopped.

"About time" A cold voice spoke. Gohan's eyes widened as the identity sunk in. Goku, his dad.

Goku watched expectedly at the young hybrid laying in bed. In his head he expected an immediate response, but surprisingly the brat did not respond immediately. One…..two…..three….four…..

"You're one to talk!" Gohan suddenly erupted. Goku smirked. That was better. "What are you smirking about, you coward!" Goku's smirk got instantly replaced by a glare, a very angry glare.

"You'll pay for that, you brat!" Goku snapped back. Gohan showed no reaction, it was almost as if he hadn't heard him. Once more Goku counted in his head; One….two….three……Then Gohan surprisingly, smiled.

"Is that the best you can come up with? Ha, you're pathetic!" Goku glared daggers at his so-called son.

"Pathetic he, I'll show you pathetic!" Goku yelled. He immediately started increasing his power level. Gohan seemed once more in a daze, but he didn't pay it much attention. A few seconds later and Goku had reached Super Saiyan. "Time to pay –" Goku began to say, when Gohan had jumped out of bed and in less than a second had transformed into Super Saiyan as well. Goku grit his teeth in anger.

"You were saying?" Gohan smirked at Goku. With an angry yell, Goku charged at Gohan and punched him in the face, sending him up against the wall, where he kept him by the front of his gi.

Goku was beyond words form his own anger at the brat's insolence and simply glared heatedly in his eyes, trying to break his spirit. Gohan however looked dazed once more. Just like before it took several seconds for him to snap out of it and fight back, which he did, with a vengeance.

With enough force to break a leg, Gohan kicked out at Goku, who in the last second managed to dodge causing his leg to be grazed instead of taking the full impact. Still, the damage was there. He could feel the bruise appearing. He turned around with hatred in his eyes to see the brat's leg had gone through the floor.

Pure onyx eyes stared up at similar eyes. Both looked angry, both looked ready to fight and both looked amused at the other. They both knew they were going to fight, they both looked forward to it. Knowing this, Goku made a decision.

He rushed forward unexpectedly, grabbed hold of the boy roughly, before IT'ing out of there.

They reappeared in the air, outside. Momentarily stunned by the sudden change of environment, Gohan looked around him. When he looked down, he saw many familiar faces. But before he could register anything a strong punch had him flying through the air. Gohan stopped himself from hitting the building and then hung still in the air for several seconds.

Goku took advantage of this by coming close enough and kicking him the other way followed by a barrage of ki balls. Gohan got hit by them all, but stayed airborn.

Gohan shook his head trying to clear the daze. Something was off about this. No it wasn't! He was going to kill that bastard!

In a spur of anger, Gohan charged his so-called father and aimed a punch at his face. Goku dodged below and aimed for Gohan's gut. Gohan dodged that by flying upwards and turned upside down to fire a ki blast at his unsuspecting, following father. The blast hit head on, impossible to avoid and Goku went crashing onto the Look Out.

Gohan doubled over and started coughing suddenly. He vision grew blurry and he had trouble sensing anything. He vaguely sensed his father crashing into the Look Out and his friends' distressed signals. Before he could recover this sudden illness, a =n energy blast hit him in the back. This time Gohan went crashing into the Look Out.

He caught himself on his hands and knees and gasped for air before spitting out blood on the ground. His vision cleared and he looked around himself. He saw his stunned friends and Piccolo was coming towards him as was Trunks. But before they could reach him a strange feeling came over him.

"You bastard! I'll kill you for that!" Gohan yelled as he stood up and turned his glare on his father in the sky.

Piccolo and Trunks froze in their steps and watched Gohan shooting into the sky and continue his fight with Goku. A thud behind them, followed by Bulma's shout told them, Chichi had fainted. It was expected. Hearing her son saying all that, it was quite a shock, to all of them, even Vegeta wore a stunned expression.

"He….that….we should…..maybe…" Trunks couldn't get the words out, he was too stunned. Sure they had heard Gohan and Goku's fall outs before, but the way Gohan just yelled it with every meaning to go through with it, it was rather disturbing.

"We should stop them before one of them truly dies" Piccolo answered calmly. Trunks looked up and the Namekian disbelieve in his eyes.

"You really think, it'll get to that?"

"Yes Trunks. Their saiyan sides are beyond consoling. This is how saiyans deal with disagreement or problems. They fight until one wins" Piccolo answered emotionless. He couldn't afford to feel worry or concern. They needed to split those two up and soon.

"Guys, I think something is wrong with Gohan" Krillin interrupted. Everyone looked up at the fighting due of father and son.

They watched as Gohan remained motionless for several seconds time and time again. When Gohan snapped out of it and got a ki blast in, he seemed in pain.

Piccolo recalled Gohan spitting up blood moments before when he was on the Look Out. He studied the fight for a moment longer, watching the slow reactions of Gohan, the signs of pain from using ki or even physical attacks and the rather weak energy level, which kept fluctuating every now and then.

_He's still hurt from his coma!__ He's fighting while still very much injured!_

"Trunks, Vegeta, we' are going need to get them apart, out of seeing and hearing distance, immediately!" Piccolo ordered. Trunks nodded and surprisingly so did Vegeta, without a single complaint or angry remark.

The other z-fighters knew they couldn't do much with two super saiyans, but they still stood at the ready to help in any way, should it be necessary.

Vegeta and Trunks powered up to Super Saiyan while Piccolo increased his power level. Together they flew straight into the fight, trying to block the father and son from each others sight. It wasn't easy, since both were quickly confused by the sudden appearance of their friends and asked them what they were doing. So Goku and Gohan kpet hearing each other.

"Goku! IT inside now!" Piccolo yelled above Gohan's sudden angry yell at Goku. Piccolo managed to get over Gohan's yell resulting in Goku focussing on Piccolo's voice. "NOW!" Piccolo screamed now that Goku was momentarily himself again.

Goku complied sensing the urgency in Piccolo's voice and disappeared along with Trunks and Vegeta, who were holding on to him, trying to restrain him.

They reappeared inside a big hall at the back of the building. "Gohan! Where is he?! Is he okay?! He woke up!" Goku anxiously asked.

"Take it easy, Goku. Piccolo is with him" Trunks answered. He didn't want to say Gohan was fine, since he had no idea if he was.

"I went to him, but I can't remember….wait that means…" Goku froze as the realization dawned on him. The only way he could forget what happened, was if he saw or heard Gohan. When Gohan had been unconscious, or in other words in a coma that rule didn't apply anymore, but….Gohan had woken up. He had felt it himself, so that meant…..he had gotten into another fall out with his son.

"I have to know id he's fine, really fine. Please go see, Trunks" Goku almost begged.

"Stay with him and keep him inside. I'll go see that brat. I've been kept out of the loop for too many times now" Vegeta responded trying to sound harsh but failing. The others knew him too well these days to be fooled by his hard exterior. Ignoring the look Trunks was undoubtedly carrying, Vegeta left the room.

- DBZ -

"Mr…..Piccolo….?" Gohan asked confused and weak. All of a sudden Gohan had found himself in the air with Piccolo in front of him and his body felt like he'd been in a fight. He remembered waking up and seeing his dad. After that he only remembered vague flashes of his dad and The Look Out.

Piccolo sighed knowing what conversation was bound to come. Before he could do anything though, Gohan cringed in pain and spit out blood again. He abruptly released his Super Saiyan form and if it wasn't for Piccolo he would have fallen to the ground.

Piccolo laid him gently on the Look Out, supporting his upper body. Gohan was breathing heavily and blood dripped down from the corner of his mouth.

"Gohan, can you hear me?" Piccolo called to his former student. Slowly Gohan's eyelids opened.

"What hurts, Gohan" Bulma suddenly interrupted in a gentle voice. Gohan's eyes turned to the scientist tiredly. He was losing consciousness and she was very aware of this as were the others.

"Everything" Gohan answered in a scratchy voice. The pounding footsteps from far away caused Gohan to gasp.

"Gohan!" Bulma shouted alarmed unknowingly hurting Gohan even more.

"What's happened?!" Vegeta's angry growl penetrated the tense air.

"Sorry…mr. Piccolo" Gohan whispered with his eyes open in mere slits. Piccolo looked confused at Gohan prompting Gohan to continue. "For not listening…to you. I couldn't….let him…win"

"Who are you talking about Gohan?" Bulma asked.

"I met him….in my head….."

"Met who?" Piccolo asked, although he had a firm idea of whom Gohan was talking about. He just needed to have it confirmed.

"I met……the other me" Gohan answered before he slipped out of consciousness.

* * *

**Okay, now don't be alarmed. You are not dreaming. It's true, I am updating again, still slowly, but already three times in about a month, except for my Harry Potter story, but ah well. Don't be afraid though, be thankful and especially to Super Saiyan Angel, how is the very reason I am updating again. Somehow she gets me writing again. Thank her!**

**Okay then, it's an okay chapter, not sure about the last part though. Let me know what you think, please please please. **

**Please vote on my poll, need more voters, please!  
**

_Next Chapter:_ Goku will be informed of what has happened one way or another. Gohan is going to have to explain what happened during his coma. And Piccolo will face another angry Son. Will this problem ever be solved? Only I know! *Evil Laugh*

**Next chapter Title:** Fall Out with The Student


	11. Ch10: Fall Out with The Student

**At Each Others Throat**

Fall Out with The Student

_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own and never will own Dragonball z or any of its characters. I simply torture them for my own fun. _

* * *

"_I met him….in my head…"_

"_Met who?"_

"_I met……the other me"_

* * *

Everyone had grown silent after that. Gohan had passed out, but Piccolo barely felt the weight as he hung on his arms. His mind was processing what he found out, what he actually already knew but needed to hear to believe. A voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"What did he mean?"

"What was he talking about?"

"Did he lose his mind in the coma?"

"How should I know?"

"Of course he hasn't lost his mind!"

"**What happened?!"** Vegeta demanded. Piccolo looked up at him for a few seconds before lowering his gaze back to his former student laying limply in his arms.

"He's probably exhausted. He did just come out of a coma" Bulma spoke softly.

"And then fought his own father" Yamcha added unnecessarily. Several glares turned on him and he gulped.

"We should take him back to his room so he can rest" Bulma continued as she turned her glare away from Yamcha.

"Yes. Vegeta where is Goku?" Piccolo suddenly asked snapping Vegeta out of his thoughts. The saiyan prince had shockingly silent these days and less irritating, not to mention he rarely got lost in thoughts.

"He's in the back hall" Vegeta answered without hesitation. The others glanced at each other, surprised by Vegeta's easy cooperation. "And he should be informed about Gohan's current state" Vegeta added.

This time Bulma's mouth dropped open. Vegeta was suggesting they inform the freaked out parent so he wouldn't worry anymore? Vegeta cared about Goku's anxiety? Vegeta?!

"Good, keep him there while we take Gohan to his room. Do not let him leave!" Piccolo stated firmly. Vegeta just nodded before staring intently in Piccolo's eyes. "I will come as soon as Gohan is situated" Piccolo told him. With the confirmation that he wouldn't be kept out of the loop, again, Vegeta turned and left.

The human z-fighters watched after his retreating form with open mouths. This was a whole new Vegeta and frankly it scared the hell out of them. Bulma considered if Trunks was the reason for his abnormal behaviour. Had fatherhood tamed him?

"Alright lets get going" Piccolo spoke up after he felt Vegeta back with Goku. He got up, carefully holding Gohan in a comfortable position when something caught his eye. "Perhaps we should bring Chichi as well" Piccolo suggested before he went inside the building.

The others looked around themselves startled until they spotted Chichi, who remained unconscious on the ground.

"_Ah damn, I forgot about Chichi completely" _

Bulma sweat dropped at her own stupidity. She had been so worried for Gohan, that she forgot all about Chichi. Yamcha lifted Chichi up and followed after Piccolo, the others trailing along behind him.

* * *

Goku waited impatiently. He kept pacing the hall as he kept "an eye" on the ki levels around Gohan, hoping for a sliver of information from their power levels. Several times Goku had felt fed up and wanted to go see what was taking them, but then he remembered the risk involved. It had happened several times that by some fault he and Gohan had made eye contact or hearing contact and from what everyone told him, it never ended well.

Trunks had sat himself down on one of the benches in the hall and was watching Goku with a concerned expression. He could tell Goku was agitated, he could feel it from his slight ki fluctuation. Of course anyone could tell he was anxious with the way he was pacing. If he kept it up much longer he'd run a hole in the ground.

Trunks could easily read the turmoil going on inside him, on Goku's face. He had noticed the small inclinations to go outside, but before Trunks could consider getting up Goku backed off and went back to pacing again.

Goku was a strong warrior and a strong spirit, but Trunks could tell it was wearing thin where Gohan was concerned. It was without a doubt obvious that _Gohan_ was truly Goku's weakness. Not even with Chichi did he get _this_ worried and Gohan was much more capable of defending himself than Chichi, since he was so strong. Fatherhood was what really softened Goku up and this thought made Trunks smile.

His own father, though not nearly as obvious as Goku, had softened up as well. If he ever found out his son was thinking this, he would kill him on the spot. Trunks cringed involuntarily at the very likely possibility.

Still it was pretty obvious to him that his father was different, even though he hadn't known him for very long before he got a son. He'd heard many stories though and had met him a little before he was born (before chibi Trunks was born) and the changes were very obvious, to him at least.

Even after he was born, his father would be crude and snap at him demanding to be left alone. But he had shown worry for him too. After all, his father had furiously attacked Cell when he thought he was dead and he had been standing somewhat close to _hovering_ over him when he was being healed. Trunks smiled again knowing that if he and Vegeta could get along, then surely Goku and Gohan could defeat whatever was causing this trouble. He'd never seen a stronger bond between a father and son and though he wouldn't admit it out loud……Trunks was a bit jealous of that bond between Gohan and Goku. Only a little though.

Goku suddenly froze in mid-step and Trunks tensed as if expecting Goku to bolt outside for real this time. Then he sensed his father's ki signal getting closer and he relaxed.

Goku did not relax. He turned only his head towards the entrance of the hall and kept a firm grip on the ki trace. When he actually heard footsteps he turned around completely. Trunks had stood up by now also watching the door expectantly.

"Cool it" Vegeta spoke annoyed when he entered. He went to sit down, but Goku was in front of him instantly. "Move" It wasn't a question, but Goku seemed to give it no heed. Instead he stepped even close into Vegeta's personal space.

"Is he okay?" Goku asked in a voice that left no room for ignoring to answer. Vegeta tensed as if considering attacking, but then eased up slightly and let out a sigh.

"He is unconscious" He answered simply. As if he'd just said the worst thing possible, Goku grabbed him by the front of his attire and all but growled out his next question.

"Is he alive?!" Vegeta's expression went blank for a few seconds before turning into what looked like a snarl. He roughly pulled himself loose from Goku's grip, but this resulted only in Goku grabbing him again more fiercely. Obviously Vegeta didn't take kindly to this manhandling.

"Of course he's alive! I wouldn't have said unconscious then, now would I!" Vegeta snarled back as he grabbed hold of the front of Goku's gi. Both warriors glared at each other as they pulled at each other's fronts.

Trunks watched anxiously undecided on what he could do. If he intervened it would end up in lots of yelling and pain, mostly to him. If he didn't step in, they would probably rip each other apart. Being a mediator sure wasn't what he'd signed up for.

"Cut it out, the both of you!" Piccolo's firm voice echoed through the hall. Both warriors turned their heads to look at the sudden appearance of Piccolo. "Goku, Gohan is fine. He's just exhausted" He continued a little bit more calmly.

Goku visibly relaxed at that news and let go of Vegeta. Vegeta however let go a bit rougher, pushing Goku back in anger. Goku stumbled a bit, but gave him no heed as he turned to Piccolo. Piccolo met Goku's gaze for a second before turning a glare at Vegeta.

"Next time, just say it straight forward and not worry him anymore than he already is. I'm sure you understand what he's going through" Piccolo spoke in a sort of teaching voice, but with a certain coldness underneath familiar to how a threat sounded.

Vegeta was about to snap back at him for lecturing him, when he realised what Piccolo had meant about him understanding what Goku was going through. After all, he had worried for Trunks just the same, just less obvious to the outside world. Inside he'd been in agony but he'd never admit that out loud.

"Goku sit down" Piccolo said as he turned to Goku. He didn't mean to sound so short with him, but his nerves were finally being bested. He met Goku's glance and could read the knowledge in them.

Goku had a general idea of what had happened.

"It's bad, isn't it?" Goku asked nervously. A part of him didn't want to know. He was afraid it would be too much for him to handle. But not knowing…..that felt even worse. If his son was hurt or in pain, even if only emotional or mental pain…..he'd want to know. He couldn't relax if he didn't know. Even if he couldn't possibly help him, he wanted to know, he had to know.

"Yes" Goku swallowed nervously as he waited for Piccolo to continue. "I know you did not mean for all this to happen, but when Gohan woke up you shouldn't have gone to him" Piccolo said it as gently as he could, but he knew with the circumstance being Gohan's health, it was a stab to the heart to say this.

"Please, tell me what happened" Goku requested as calmly as possible. It was difficult to remain calm on the outside since inside he was chaos. Images kept playing through his head of what could have happened, every next one more gruesome than the other. He shook his head and focussed on Piccolo again.

"You left and I tried to follow after you. I'd guessed the….well issue, between you and Gohan would return upon Gohan's awareness. Unfortunately circumstances delayed me and –"

"You're blaming me, Namek!" Vegeta all but growled. "You should have done a better job at containing that idiot!" At this Vegeta pointed at Goku. Trunks whispered an exhausted "father" from his position back on the bench and Vegeta instantly turned around to face him. Trunks gulped and cursed himself for forgetting about keen saiyan hearing. For Dende's sake, he himself had improved hearing and he was only half saiyan.

"You got something to say to me!?" Vegeta snapped at Trunks. Trunks vigorously shook his head no. Luckily for him, Piccolo redirected Vegeta's attention.

"Vegeta I did not blame you. Perhaps you should listen before interrupting" Vegeta felt like a child getting chastised and if possible would be blowing steam out of nose from anger. "Either be quiet or leave" Piccolo finished. He didn't wait to see what Vegeta would do and continued where he was so abruptly cut off.

"Anyway, I couldn't get to you in time" Piccolo's voice turned a bit more gravely now, worrying Goku even more. From the corner of his eye, Piccolo noticed Vegeta taking a seat on the bench Trunks was sitting on, though he kept a firm distance between them as if he didn't care for him. He had after all, an image to keep up.

"By the time I got it to everyone's attention what was likely to happen, it was already too late. We sensed you two powering up to Super Saiyan –" Goku gasped as the realization of what this meant sunk in. "- and then you both appeared above us, outside the Look Out" At Goku's confused expression Piccolo added. "I think you used Instant Transmission to teleport you both outside, probably to have more space" At this Goku paled and Piccolo had a hard time saying the next part. "You both seemed rather, eager, for a fight" Goku closed his eyes and lowered his head as if accepting a horrible truth, and that was exactly what he was doing.

"Goku..?" Trunks asked concerned as he made to get up. Surprisingly it was Vegeta who stopped Trunks in his tracks by placing a hand on his arm. Trunks complied and sat back down a slightly confused expression on his face as he sought an answer from Vegeta.

"Give him a moment" Vegeta answered in a low and calm voice, without any anger or annoyance. Trunks turned back to Goku concerned before sighing. Gohan's injuries weren't easy for anyone, but it was the hardest on Goku since he was the one hurting Gohan. Also Trunks was surprised by his father and didn't want to show that to him.

"How bad is he, Piccolo?" Goku finally asked, his head still down. Piccolo cringed internally. He did not want to tell Goku this, but how could he deny him this information? Not only was Gohan his son, but it had been his actions that had harmed Gohan. If anyone had the right to know, it was Goku.

"He's still rather weak from his coma of which we don't know much of yet" Piccolo started with what he thought was the easiest part, but when Goku tensed he remembered the fall out he'd had with him about that subject, the Shin'en Meditation. Bracing himself, Piccolo continued.

"Dende could not heal him as of yet since it's been too short a time since the last time Dende healed him" This certainly didn't come over well. A sudden sucked in breath from Goku revealed the horror this information caused him. His head inclined upwards in the slightest, but remained lowered as if he were afraid to make eye contact.

"Because of this Gohan still has all his injuries from before and after the fight" Piccolo went on feeling the tension in the room grow. "Bulma had done all she could do and all we can do now is wait" Piccolo paused for a moment to gather himself and then continued with the hard part.

"Gohan is badly bruised all over his body, he has several contused rips and possibly one broken. His coma had weakened his mind and he might have received a concussion from the fight. The most cause for concern is the possibility of internal bleeding…" Piccolo watched carefully as Goku's whole body tensed. Goku knew how bad internal bleeding could be, it was most dangerous because you couldn't _see _it with the naked eye.

"The chance of internal bleeding appears high since Gohan was spitting up a lot of blood, more than the usual that occurs with a fight" Piccolo finished.

Silence filled the room after that. Piccolo had told everything he knew so far and felt a great desire to leave and check on his student. Yet he remained for a moment longer.

"How is it that he's injured so severely?" Trunks inquired softly. "I mean, even in Super Saiyan, Gohan should be plenty stronger than Goku, right?"

"Yes, under normal circumstances. But Gohan's mind was severely weakened from the coma, so much that the pressure of the transformation should have been too much for him to handle. Of course Gohan keeps surprising us all, but I'm sure if he had tried to go to the second level, he'd have died" Piccolo answered. Eyes widening and breathing stopping, Trunks stared at Piccolo. "And his body was still injured from before, with the Shin'en Meditation" Piccolo added before growing silent once more.

Goku did not move at all, except for his breathing. Several minutes passed by, of which Vegeta got unbelievably impatient yet just like Piccolo he remained unmoving as of yet.

Finally Goku spoke. "I need to be alone for a little while" And with that, all three left the hall, leaving Goku to his thoughts.

* * *

Piccolo entered the room with the other two right behind him. He turned to Bulma while Trunks and Vegeta sat down.

"How is he?" Piccolo asked trying to hide his concern. Bulma gave him a weak smile indicating she saw right through him.

"He's fine. He hasn't woken up yet" Bulma added. She had guessed that would be his second question. "And I don't think he'll be waking up anytime soon either. The damage is rather seve –"

"That bad?" All eyes turned to the bed and locked on the waking form of Gohan. "Hey guys" Gohan tried to smile but it looked closer to a grimace.

"Gohan" Bulma whispered in a daze. When she saw Gohan trying to get up, she snapped out of her daze. "No don't move! You'll hurt yourself" Bulma called worried as she rushed to the bedside.

"Ouch!" Gohan cringed into himself from the pain in his body and the sudden pounding in his head. It felt close to needles being jammed into his head. Unfortunately this movement put more pressure on his contused and possible broken rib. Everyone watched in agony as the young hybrid bit his lower lip to stop from shouting.

"Take it easy, Gohan. Lay back down and take a slow breath" Gohan did as she said, blinking profusely to try and clear his fuzzy vision. He slowly relaxed and lay back down. "Good job kiddo" Bulma tried to encourage him. Gohan managed a little smile. "You just couldn't help it, could you? Defying the odds again" Bulma said in a fake hurt voice.

"Sorry Bulma" Gohan returned with a small smile. Bulma softened up and brushed a hand through his hair.

"It's okay kiddo. You just rest until Dende can fix you up again" She soothed him.

Gohan smiled in response since so far that was the only movement that didn't hurt. He wasn't sure if it was obvious, but even breathing felt painful. His eyes scanned the room and caught the light from Bulma's computer, probably to scan for Gohan's injuries or something, and he immediately turned away from it as the light hurt his eyes and head incredibly. It did not go unnoticed.

"Gohan? What's wrong?" Bulma asked. Gohan's breathing had sped up a bit from the sudden pain. He slowly turned to look at Bulma. She looked fuzzy and he couldn't understand what she had said. It sounded like a bunch of jumbled words.

"Whaaat?" his voice was full of confusion and barely coherent.

Bulma and the others in the room watched concerned as Gohan's head seemed to loll in all directions as if he was dizzy. His unfocussed eyes alarmed Bulma as well as the lack of answering. "Gohan!" she called to him again. His response was to cringe away and bury himself as deep as possible in the bed keeping his eyes tightly closed.

"What's wrong with him? He was fine just a minute ago!" Krillin piped up worried like hell.

"I think it's his concussion" Bulma responded, he attention never leaving Gohan. She carefully touched Gohan's shoulder reclaiming his attention. Gohan turned slightly onto his back to look at who was waking him up. Bulma gave him some painkillers and they all watched as Gohan woke from his daze.

"Gohan how are you feeling?" Bulma asked softly. Gohan took a deep breath before answering.

"Better. What happened?" He asked.

"I think you have a concussion. Can you tell me what you felt? I need to know to determine how bad it is" Bulma asked.

The others relaxed back in their chairs as Bulma asked Gohan question after question. Piccolo took the time to centre himself. He was seriously slacking on the whole emotion part. His hard exterior was easily seen through and he felt abnormally vulnerable. He wasn't unhappy about it though, cause he got his first real friend, it was just that he wasn't used to feeling so much, not to mention he couldn't remember the last time he had a really peaceful meditation to centre himself.

Bulma came over to him then and Piccolo met her gaze. "He has a mild concussion fortunately, but still enough that he can't go traipsing around alone" Bulma reported. "He's ready to explain what happened to him" Piccolo nodded and stood at the end of Gohan's bed. The others took this as a cue and gathered a bit closer.

"I just want to say at first, I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. I hope no one gave you a hard time about this" Gohan spoke. Piccolo hid the truth of this, not showing Gohan anything in his facial expressions.

"It's fine. Continue" He responded. Gohan closed his eyes for a moment and sighed as if resigning to some fact. **(1)**Then he looked up and began his story.

"The day Vegeta came to the Look Out, I overheard you two talking" Gohan said making eye contact with Piccolo. "I heard your theories and realised I might have been right about my dream. So I decided to seek him out, the other me"

"Seek him out?" Yamcha asked confused. Gohan turned to face him and answered his question.

"He is another part of me and I sought him out where he lives. In my mind" Gohan explained. Yamcha nodded in understanding. Gohan turned back to Piccolo and continued his story.

"I knew normal meditation wouldn't be deep enough to reach him. I didn't need to calm down, I needed to go deep into my mind. I never expected there was any danger, that he could affect me so much" Gohan said solemnly and guiltily.

"I got inside and he was right there waiting for me. His mere appearance, the joy he felt over my pain, it was more than enough to get me riled up and he knew that. He used my own anger against me. He tried to kill me –" Several gasps were heard but Gohan continued. "- probably to get in full control or something, but I didn't let him. I couldn't let him keep doing this and I did the wrong thing. I tried to transform" Piccolo nodded, he already knew this much.

"When you tried to help me, I got worried. I knew you'd get hurt because my mind was at the verge of breaking and with you inside, every mind inside would be affected. I couldn't let you get hurt so I blocked you out" Gohan paused for a moment catching his breath and slowing his heart. He couldn't break down with guilt and worry now.

Before anyone could offer support Gohan continued.

"My mind went blank and I felt nothing, was aware of nothing. It was like I drifted into non-existence" Gohan tried to explain. Piccolo didn't like to hear this, but he had to. "I started hearing a voice through the nothingness…" _Gohan didn't tell them it was his dad's voice. For some reason he wanted to keep it to himself. It was wonderful hearing his dad again after so long._ "…and slowly it woke me up inside. I started remembering and became more aware. When I woke up inside my mind, he was there again"

"This time things were a bit more unfair" This didn't make anyone relax. They scooted closer unconsciously. "For starters he could hear my thoughts while I could not hear _his_. He said it was because of my mind block which he controlled"

"Hecontrolled _your_ mind block?" Piccolo questioned. Gohan nodded and explained.

"He said it was because he was a part of me and therefore also was a part of everything I could do, including my mind block. I questioned his actions and he simply said he wanted me to be more saiyan. There wasn't a need for the fall outs between me and dad, they were just…..an extra bonus" Gohan stopped for a moment to calm his anger as he recalled this very conversation.

"A bonus!? What kind of bastard is he?!" Yamcha yelled angrily. Then remembering he was kinda a part of Gohan, shame washed over him and he looked apologetically at Gohan. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean, you and all…"

"Don't worry. I know what you meant" Gohan reassured him. "He tried to provoke me again, but I was more interested in getting out. I transported myself to my mind block and tried to break it, but I couldn't even scratch it"

Piccolo frowned at this. That was impossible. It was Gohan's mind block and even if both parts of his mind shared it, then both should have control over it. Not even a scratch?

"I know what you're thinking. It shouldn't be possible that I couldn't affect the block a_t all_. But my mind was in a coma and pretty much weakened. Also my confidence in my own ability was lacking at that moment.

But I realised something when the other me said I should stop fighting against him. I realised I wasn't fighting against _him_, I was fighting against _myself_. It was _my _mind that was in a coma, not _his_ and it was my own doubt, my own mind that made me unable to control the mind block.

So I let everything go, all my thoughts, emotions, everything and it worked. He didn't affect me anymore. He couldn't even touch me anymore, he went right through me. I broke my mind block and woke up" Gohan finished.

Everyone was staring at Gohan processing everything he'd said. To them it had simply been a coma, to Gohan is was a fight for control, a fight for dominance in a way.

"That explains it" Piccolo spoke. Everyone turned to Piccolo confused about what he was talking.

"Explains what?" Bulma asked.

"During the fight –" Everyone cringed at this. "- I noticed your slow reactions" Piccolo spoke straight to Gohan. He explained further as Bulma rolled her eyes. Of course his reactions were slow, he was hurt.

"I meant your mental reactions. Before, when either you heard or saw Goku, you responded immediately, except for the very first time during the fight with Cell, but I'm guessing your saiyan sides were simply building up then, waking up as another way to formulate it. It took you about 4 seconds every time to respond to Goku. I think from your show down in your mind, in your coma, you regained a sliver of control"

"A very small one then" Gohan said gravely. Only 4 seconds, what could you possibly do with that.

"Yes, but it is improvement and might help with finding a solution. The fact is that, from what you told us, you won over the other you completely, yet you regained only this small bit of control. I'm thinking there might be more required than overwinning them mentally" Piccolo explained further.

"Well at least it's a step in the right direction" Bulma spoke up. "You better get some rest now Gohan"

"Yes, I have to go check on Goku anyway" Piccolo said as he made to turn around.

"Wait what?! What's wrong with him?!" Gohan asked concerned, almost panicky. Before Piccolo could tell him, Gohan felt the hurt in his father's ki signal and…..the guilt. His eyes widened as realization hit him. His head snapped up and his gaze locked on Piccolo's. The sadness in them were evidence enough and Gohan felt his heart constrict in hurt, hurting from betrayal.

"You told him" Gohan whispered in disbelieve. "You told him!!!" He yelled as he sat up abruptly. He completely ignored the pain this movement caused. His father's hurt and guilt was more important, even more important than his own feelings of betrayal.

"I had to inform him, he needed to know what happened" Piccolo said calmly.

"He had to know, _everything_?!!" Gohan asked, his voice growing abruptly hard with the last word.

"If we are to find a solution to this problem, were going to need everyone, that includes Goku! He's grown man, he can handle it! He doesn't need babying from you!" Piccolo snapped back at his former student. He knew he was overreacting, but his nerves had cracked right about now. He may be strong, but he wasn't invincible.

"So knowing all the injuries he gave me is a MUST, these days!?" Gohan nearly growled. Everyone else backed away and looked concerned at the two. Vegeta was now standing with his arms crossed. He had known this would happen and he wasn't going to help the namek out of this one, not even if the one he angered was part saiyan and could snap the namek in two easily. Trunks had moved closer to Gohan and just like Bulma was contemplating if they should intervene.

"Does it matter if he didn't know?! Why did he have to know about all my injuries!! Is their going to be a clue in a punch or a kick or a damn ki blast?! Is the answer going to be in our fighting style or in the injuries we give each other?!" Gohan's breathing started to get heavier, like every breath went deeper as if he couldn't get enough air.

"He needs to know what you two are capable of and willing to do!" Piccolo yelled back angrily.

"You don't understand!! Don't you see what that will do to him!? He'll feel guilty, horrible and he'll be of no use to you for a solution! He's going to broad over all the injuries he gave me, dismissing the fact that _I_ gave _him_ injuries too.

He's going to guilt trip! Where did you think I'd get it from!" Gohan yelled even louder, feeling the hurt in his father's ki. He was so upset he didn't notice the ki signal he so desperately kept a grip on, coming closer.

"Enough Gohan! It isn't for you to decide what's right and wrong here. Stop acting like a child and GROW UP!" Piccolo yelled back. He had completely lost it. His worries for his student and best friend had bested his nerves and to have that friend yelling at him was not calming him down.

Gohan froze at the harsh words coming out of Piccolo's mouth. Piccolo himself froze as he noticed the affect his words had on Gohan. Guilt seemed to be ripping him apart from the inside, but the deed was done. He'd said it and couldn't take it back anymore.

Nevertheless, the anger and adrenaline from just moments before prevented him from softening his posture and expression.

"You don't understand" Gohan whispered. The whispering was such a difference from the yelling, that it seemed to affect everyone in the room greatly.

Piccolo forced himself to ask what he meant, even though he feared to speak at all, afraid he'd say something horrible again. It came out like an angry retort. "Understand what?"

"What it means to care about someone" Gohan answered.

Piccolo felt like he'd been stabbed in the heart. Had he messed up so horribly? Had he lost his first friend? Did Gohan hate him? But he couldn't speak, couldn't say anything, couldn't explain why he was tense, why he said all those things. He watched Gohan plop back on the bed, cringe from the impact and turn on his side, away from him. Without another word Piccolo turned and left the room.

Silence reigned through the room. Everyone sat frozen unable to say anything. What could they possibly say after that certain fall out. Gohan had turned on his side, away from the door that Piccolo just left through. He hadn't said a thing, nor shown any emotion besides anger on his face.

But they weren't fooled by it. Even without witnessing the shock at Piccolo's words, they all knew Gohan. They'd seen him grow up through the years and fights and they hat witnessed the growing friendship between him and Piccolo.

Gohan was hurting.

But Gohan refused to cry, probably because they were all in the room. Gohan wasn't a warrior to heart, he was a warrior to Goku, to Piccolo, to his friends. It was like his outer shell. The inside was only for him to see. He wouldn't cry in front of everyone, not anymore. Only during a fight when he lost someone or was unable to do anything, would he possibly show his hurt.

Bulma breathed out heavily, blowing a strand of hair out of her face in the process. She couldn't take to see Gohan this hurt. She knew Gohan wasn't only hurt from Piccolo's words, he was also afraid. Afraid to lose his first real friend. She be damned if she let Piccolo walk away from this!

She stood up determinedly, ignoring the looks everyone gave her and left the room. She had no clue where he had gone, but she wasn't giving up until she had told him what was on her chest. He was not getting away so easily.

She decided to check outside first. It was the closest exit after all. She blinked to adjust to the sudden sunlight. When her vision cleared she saw him standing there, staring into the sky. She marched up to him building her anger inside. When Piccolo sighed her determination flicked for a moment.

She knew Piccolo was hurting too, because he had hurt Gohan. He had been worried about him all the time to the point where it broke his spirit, his resolve, his emotionless mask. Everyone knew he cared for Gohan a lot more than just student, he was his first friend, the first to accept all of him. Gohan had been so innocent that after a while he got used to the hard exterior and simply looked past it and he saw the real Piccolo, or the potential Piccolo inside. Goku had shown Piccolo mercy, like with all his enemies, but Gohan had saved him.

Even so, Piccolo had blown it. Sure he cared for Gohan and at times acted right. But he was new to this and this kind of over burning worry was just another part he needed to learn to deal with. Every parent went through it and close friends as well. He needed to learn to use his worry somewhere else, not keep it close. When he kept it close, those around him would be effected when it became to much.

But Piccolo wasn't one for talking, at least not with anyone else but Gohan. Piccolo never talked about his problems or if something was bothering him, except if it were about a threat. But somehow Bulma felt like he did talk to Gohan, maybe during meditating or even without talking. Gohan's presence was after all, very calming and cheered anyone up.

"Have you lost it!?" Bulma demanded stopping beside the namek. Piccolo sighed but didn't say anything. "I know you aren't used to this, but to snap like that at Gohan! Don't you know what this is doing to him?!" Bulma continued angrily. She saw the smallest sign of tension in his muscles. Yes of course he knew.

"Piccolo listen, I know you didn't mean to. I know you were too worried and to have Gohan be angry at you must have hurt you. But the things you said….even if you were a little bit right, you could have said it differently.

Gohan may be the strongest in power and very mature, but he is only 11. He's at the next stage in his life (preteen) and is leaving behind childhood, yet he barely had any childhood. To tell him to grow up…? That was cruel, even for you" Bulma paused knowing this was a bit hard to swallow for him, but he needed to hear it. She'd give him a minute to work through it and then continued.

"One more thing" Bulma continued on a low voice that sounded like a threat. Piccolo turned his head a little.

"Don't you ever hurt my nephew like that again!" Bulma threatened him. Piccolo turned to face her now and looked confused. Bulma blushed a bit before explaining.

"Well see, I don't look at them as my friends anymore. Chichi is like a sister to me and Goku like a brother, so Gohan is like a nephew to me. And you better not hurt him like that ever again!" Bulma finished.

Piccolo smiled in the slightest. He would fix this, soon. Suddenly Piccolo's smile faded and worry crossed his face. Bulma looked alarmed, but Piccolo didn't answer. He was looking over her head. Bulma turned around and froze.

Goku was standing just outside the building and he looked shocked for some reason. Then his expression grew angry and Bulma knew what had happened.

Goku had overheard her threat. He knew Piccolo had hurt Gohan.

**

* * *

Wow what a long chapter. I know it's mostly explaining stuff, but I still hope you enjoyed it. Don't expect more chapters this long, this was completely random. This particular chapter didn't go the way I planned it and so the cliff hanger I intended to use was too far of in the story to use here, unless I made the chapter even longer. I didn't feel like doing that and Super Saiyan Angel couldn't wait much longer, she is so eager to read this next chapter :P **

**So let me know what you thought of it, I totally love this chapter and that doesn't happen often. I'm very happy with myself now!**

**R&R please!**

**(1) **Gohan can tell someone blamed Piccolo for the coma and he is pretty sure that his other self wasn't lying about Goku hitting Piccolo. He's resigning himself to the fact that Piccolo was indeed given a hard time about it all.

Next chapter: What will Goku do with Piccolo? Will Goku seek out his hurting son? Will Piccolo redeem himself with Gohan and will Gohan heal alright?

Title: Fall Out Intercepted


	12. Ch11: Fall Out Intercepted

**At Each Others Throat**

Fall Out Intercepted

_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own and never will own Dragonball z or any of its characters. I simply kidnap them and use them in my stories and return them emotionally scarred :P *evil laugh*_

**

* * *

Review reply to john, anonymous:** Review of 3 Febuary AEOT; Goku might seem a bit OOC, but in my story nothing really makes sense at first. You have to consider that in my story I focus mostly on the bond between father and son and sometimes I make it greater than shown in the series, but I feel their bond should really be this close. Goku, in my story, can't stand to have his son hurting and goes to some extremes at times. Also the saiyan side is awakening and although it only affected him in the case of Gohan, it still affects him at other times too. He could get cranky because he keeps attacking his son, I think it's fairly plausible that Goku would snap once in a while. If you disagree then that is fine. I hope that you understand how I stand over this and I sincerely hope you won't give up on my story. Rest assured that Piccolo won't always be attacked.

_Anonymous reviews will be replied on my profile, but this particular one I decided to put up here, so it is a bit clearer to everyone why Goku is like this in my story._

_

* * *

Goku had overheard her threat. He knew Piccolo had hurt Gohan._

* * *

Pain. So much pain. There were no positive emotions running through him. Only negative. Pain was the foremost on his mind and body. His heart ached from what he'd done. His promise was broken the moment he hurt him and it was slowly tearing him apart from the inside.

Then there was the guilt and shame. They're two emotions kinda alike and usually came together. As much as it wasn't completely his fault, it was him who hurt him physically and mentally. It were his crude words and attempted blows, not anyone else's. As much as anyone told him he wasn't at fault, that it was something beyond his control….

….Goku felt guilty.

The fact that he never knew what he did was driving him further into his pit of despair. It was like having black outs. It was horrible to hear from others what you'd done yet you didn't remember a thing. You'd wonder if you were going crazy or something. It was probably worse, the not knowing, than if you were aware of it happening. At least then you didn't feel so lost, which is what not remembering made you feel. And you wouldn't need to wonder if something was left out, if someone didn't mention everything.

Piccolo's report on Gohan's injuries was fairly detailed, but it didn't sooth the feeling of unease, like he didn't know everything. After all he never heard of such severe injuries before, it seemed like the physical aspect of these Fall Outs had materialized out of nowhere, like they went from arguing to a full blown fight, instead of building up to a full blown fight. It made him wonder if he attacked Gohan physically before. Had they been keeping something from him?

Goku didn't know how long he'd been sitting on the floor in the hall, but he was snapped out of his thoughts when he sensed a fluctuating ki signal. It wasn't very powerful, but very familiar. It didn't take long to figure out it was Gohan.

His ki was all over the place. It was hard locking on to it when it was fluctuating up and down so quickly, but Goku managed. What he felt however, was overwhelming. There was so much and it was changing like lightning.

Panic, worry, guilt, sadness, hurt, betrayal, disbelieve, anger, pain, betrayal, anger, rage, pain, anger, hurt, anger, guilt, hurt, anger….. It just kept going on. Goku couldn't sit there anymore, not when his son was in this much turmoil. Something was going on there. It was risky, but sitting here all the while sensing the constant shifting emotions from his son, he couldn't do that. He had to find out what was wrong. With that, Goku got up and left the hall.

He hadn't gotten very far yet, when all of a sudden all emotions from Gohan took a backseat, except one. Hurt. It caused Goku to nearly double over from the intensity of the emotion. The emotion turned down a little bit and it was then that Goku sensed the anger radiating from a ki very close to Gohan. Before he could register who's ki it was, the anger left the ki and hurt and guilt flooded it.

Goku quickened his pace. It was Piccolo. Piccolo and Gohan's ki, something had happened. Something was wrong. Gohan had never gotten angry at Piccolo and the hurt…the hurt of Piccolo. It was very out of character for him, well at least to let his hurt shine through his ki so much. Piccolo was a closed off person and only Gohan could reach him.

He sensed Piccolo's ki moving away from Gohan's. Knowing he couldn't see his son no matter how much it tore him apart, he decided to follow Piccolo. He was going to find out what had happened.

* * *

It hurt so much, betrayal. But Piccolo's harsh words hurt even worse. It wasn't just what he said, even though that was harsh. Gohan barely had a childhood, he had to grow up from a young age. Didn't they always wish he'd had a better childhood or could somehow catch up on it? Contradictive much!

Gohan sighed softly, but immediately regretted it. His ribs protested hardly against the movement. Gohan cringed involuntarily and squeezed his eyes shut. That wasn't any better, cause the moment he opened his eyes again, everything was fuzzy and he felt like his vision was spinning.

"Gohan, are you okay?" Gohan blinked several times before turning slightly on his back to face whoever spoke to him. He saw the fuzzy outline of someone with purplish hair.

"Gohan?" The person asked again. Gohan blinked a few more times and slowly his vision cleared and he saw Trunks.

"I'm fine" Gohan answered and then turned away again. He definitely did not want to talk to anyone. Not right now.

Trunks sighed but sat back down. This was another of those things that this Gohan resembled from his Gohan. When they didn't want to talk, nothing could make them.

Trunks looked at the door. He was a bit worried ever since his mother left. Not afraid for her, but for whoever she went after. His guess was, she went after Piccolo. He sighed and looked away from the door. Things were spiralling out of control, especially now that Gohan and Piccolo were at odds. They, together with Bulma, were the most brilliant minds of the group and if Gohan and Piccolo couldn't work together, things would not improve.

And of the course the tension in the room and anticipation for when Piccolo returned were knife-sharp. Chichi was still out cold, the longest time ever and the others were all sitting stiffly, as if afraid to move.

But the tension wasn't the only thing that effected the gang. Gohan's obvious hurt and guilt were palpable.

When Trunks watched Gohan from the corner of his eye, he noticed the small movement the teen made. He had cringed again. Trunks bolted from his chair and stood still for a moment. He shook his head and turned to the door. He couldn't take this atmosphere anymore.

"I'm going to the back hall" Trunks spoke, not using Goku's name on purpose. Gohan probably caught on immediately, but still. Trunks knew if he actually said Goku, then Gohan would cringe again, be it from guilt, hurt or the memory of the fight.

* * *

Trunks closed the door behind him and sighed heavily, again. Then he turned left and went to see Goku.

* * *

"I'm sorry" The whisper snapped everyone out of their silent trance. Krillin moved closer to Gohan.

"For what?" The monk asked confused.

"For making everyone uncomfortable. You can leave if you want. Don't have to stay here" Gohan answered with as steady a voice as possible. He succeeded, a little at least.

"I'm fine right here, don't know if you guys need some fresh air?" Krillin asked as he slowly turned to the others. Everyone caught on quickly, for which Krillin was thankful.

Everyone mumbled something like "yeah sure" "fresh air sounds good" or in Vegeta's case a grunt and within seconds only Gohan, Krillin and a still out cold Chichi were left.

"How are you feeling?" Krillin asked as he pulled a chair closer to the bed and sat down facing Gohan.

"I hurt him" Gohan spoke softly. Krillin hadn't expected Gohan to jump to the main issue immediately but did not linger with his answer.

"He hurt you too"

"He had every right to say that! I didn't!" Gohan spoke up louder. Krillin was a bit taken back, but then smiled. "Why are you smiling?" Gohan asked confused, but without any hostility.

"Because you are defending him" Krillin answered easily. "One fight will not destroy your friendship with him, even if the words spoken were painful"

"But they were true" Gohan replied sadly.

"Nope, they weren't" Krillin answered a bit cheerfully, trying to ease the tension boiling around Gohan. Gohan looked startled at Krillin, asking silently to explain.

"Answer me this: Do you really think Piccolo doesn't care for anyone?" Krillin asked knowingly. Gohan didn't have to think about it, he'd seen Piccolo change over the years from angry and unwilling ally to a close friend who even cared for Vegeta's safety.

"No, he cares plenty" Gohan answered looking down.

"Now the hard question: Do you think Piccolo really believes you are immature?" Gohan was silent looking down at his hands. Krillin waited patiently as Gohan struggled with whether to lie or accept the truth.

"Yes" Came the very unsure answer. Krillin rolled his eyes in exasperation at the lie.

"You're wrong"

"But I acted like a child! I yelled at him for no reason and felt betrayed when all Piccolo did was do the right thing!" Gohan retorted, thinking he was completely right about this.

"Okay, listen for a second" Gohan looked at Krillin and nodded. "First of all, you are very mature and Piccolo thinks so too" Krillin out up his hand to stop Gohan's protest. "Secondly, as much as Goku needed to know what happened and possibly needed to know how bad you were injured, Piccolo should have waited. You know your dad best and could have warned Piccolo what could happen when breaking the news to him.

Thirdly, you and Goku are very close and can feel each others emotions far better than anyone of us ever could. When you felt your dad's emotions they took a hold of you. You aren't the only person who ever lost control when gripped by strong emotions. Heck I remember Goku's expression when he saved you from Nappa and back on Namek from the Ginyu force. The only difference then, was that Goku had far more experience in seeing those he cares about in danger or close to death.

Of course with you it was far different as you are his son, but still Goku had more experience dealing with his emotions.

You are mature, but you are also very young. You've been in plenty of fights and witnessed more than enough near deaths. But now you're overstressed from this problem between you and your dad and it was bound to come out in some way or another. Piccolo simply gave you an opening and when you took that opening, _you_ gave Piccolo an opening too.

The dude has been brooding silently ever since this stuff started. You know how he tries to find the solution alone, thinking it over and over in his mind, and this time he did that while watching you and Goku keep hurting each other.

You haven't lost your friend and as far as I can tell, will probably never get rid of him" Krillin finished with a smile. This time Gohan smiled back, albeit a little hesitant.

"Thanks Krillin, you're the best!" Gohan said as he hugged his other friend.

Suddenly Gohan sensed his dad's ki fluctuating. Anger and pain rushed at Gohan and he stiffened from the onslaught of his dad's emotions.

Krillin felt his friend stiffen suddenly, but before he could ask if Gohan might be hurting from his injuries, Gohan released him and bolted out of bed. In a flash he was out of the room, the door wide open.

"Gohan?" Krillin spoke in a daze. Then he suddenly felt Goku powering up and Piccolo's and Bulma's presence nearby. He rushed out of the room and almost ran into Trunks. He saw the entire gang was in the hallway and everyone was heading outside.

Towards, Piccolo, Bulma and a powering up, emotionally messed up, Full Blooded Saiyan. And his injured hybrid son who was trying to stop him, ignoring the issue of not being able to see or hear his dad.

_Ah Hell! _Krillin thought.

* * *

"What happened?" Goku hissed angrily. His mind was fuddled, he couldn't think straight anymore. He'd attacked Gohan, his own son. He'd hurt him so badly, he hadn't seen or heard his son for a long time, well sure he had, but he didn't remember! And now Gohan's first friend had hurt him. As if his son hadn't got enough to deal with, this gets piled on top of everything.

If there was anything Goku didn't like, it was Gohan hurting, be it physical or emotional. With all the stress of the last couple of days, or was it weeks already?, Goku's mind simply couldn't fathom very much anymore.

Right now, he wasn't Goku. He was an overstressed, full blooded saiyan whose offspring was hurt and the one to hurt him was standing in front of him.

"What happened!?" Goku all but growled at Piccolo. Piccolo didn't answer, he simply observed Goku. The man seemed close to his breaking point, if he hadn't already reached it. The wild look in his eyes gave away how much control he possessed still, not very much. The reality of what was happening hit Piccolo hard.

Goku was losing! He was losing against his saiyan side. He was embracing it more with everything that happened. The saiyan side was succeeding!

"Goku don't! Don't let it win! Don't stop resisting! Don't do this!" Piccolo shouted back at his friend. Goku looked confused but it was quickly replaced by anger again.

"Tell me what you did to my son!"

"Goku, don't give in! Think what it would do to Gohan if you stopped being Goku!" Piccolo continued. A gasp beside him reminded him that Bulma was there too.

"It was YOU who did something to Gohan! Tell me now!" Goku demanded as he inched closer to Piccolo.

"Stop channelling Kakarot!" Piccolo snapped back. Goku seemed to pause in his forward strife for a moment, but only for a moment.

"Stop! Please Goku, this isn't helping! I already told Piccolo off! Gohan wouldn't wa- " But Bulma didn't finish. Goku had pushed her aside when she strode in between the two, having noticed Goku closing in on Piccolo. Though she was not hurt, it surprised her how rough Goku had pushed her.

"Goku..!" she cried desperately, trying to snap him out of it, but her cry fell on deaf ears.

* * *

Gohan was racing through the halls, the blood rushing through his veins as adrenaline pushed through his body. He didn't hear anything and only focussed on the two ki-s outside, ignoring the third.

His dad was angry, the emotion was very clear as it rushed at him through the strong bond he shared with his dad. He wondered for a fleeting second why his dad hadn't sensed _his_ emotions when he was talking to Krillin. Surely they were strong enough to have alerted his dad.

There was something off with his dad though, beside the anger he so easily succumbed to these days. But that could be from the stress of their "situation". His dad felt the same too, his ki hadn't changed, but there was something, something that bothered Gohan very much. He felt somewhat……colder?

He remembered how cold Piccolo's ki had felt in the very beginning, but it was still not what he felt from his dad's ki. It was a similar cold feeling, kinda like Nappa and Vegeta back in the days and Raditz. They were ruthless, cold saiyans that only cared ab-

Gohan hit the brakes abruptly. _It couldn't?!_ he thought in horror. But he knew it was exactly what was happening. His dad had stopped fighting, no not just stopped fighting. He'd given up, no even worse. He was embracing him. His dad was turning into Kakarot!

With this horrifying news, Gohan rushed outside faster than ever. He couldn't let this happen. If his dad did something bad in that state, he might not be able to forgive himself ever and that would mean he might not return to being his dad, to being Goku. He would succumb to his saiyan side.

_Like hell! _Gohan thought just before he arrived outside. As soon as the sun hit his eyes, he shut them tightly and instead reached out with his sixth sense (the ki sensing ability). Still running or more like low flying, Gohan made a B-line for his father and Piccolo.

They were real close together, within arms length, within length to do harm. Gohan sensed Bulma a short distance away, not within reach to be a danger. His dad hadn't noticed him at all, his attention fully focussed on Piccolo.

His dad's emotions spiked, alerting Gohan that he was about to take action. Gohan reached them just in time as he sped passed his dad and stopped in between the two.

"STOP!" He yelled abruptly. He felt his clothing jerk into his neck, but didn't dare open his eyes. "Please stop, please daddy, stop!" Gohan begged, afraid to lose his dad.

Gohan was distracted by his own ear and only received flashes of ki signatures coming and going. The entire group was near. Someone split off from the group and came nearer.

Abruptly the pressure of the clothing in his neck ceased and his dad's presence as far away inside the building again. Gohan stood shakily on his legs as the adrenaline left him, but not for long as he suddenly his knees gave way and he dropped to the ground.

"Gohan…" A voice echoed around him. His mind felt cloudy, hazy or was it foggy? He couldn't think straight anymore.

_Gohan_ A voice inside his mind. **(1)** It hurt, it echoed, it disappeared. Had it even been there? Deciding not to let it bother him, he ignored his thoughts and just drifted into blackness, it was easier that way.

"What's wrong with him?" Krillin asked worriedly as he stood beside the kneeled Bulma, who was next to Gohan, who lay limply on the ground.

"It's his concussion. This was too stressful for him. He shouldn't have left his bed, he needs rest" Bulma admonished even though Gohan didn't hear a word she was saying. "the adrenaline he obviously received is leaving his system rapidly and his mind can't handle the stress. He'll be fine with enough rest"

"Then lets get him back inside" Piccolo spoke up. Bulma nodded and stood up giving Piccolo space to lift the young teen from the ground. Everyone followed worriedly after the three as they made their way back inside.

Feelings of regret, hurt and guilt filled him, but Gohan barely noticed them. Just as his fleeting thoughts, the feelings or emotions barely registered in his mind as he drifted further and further into the blackness, where rest awaited him, where his mind could recuperate.

The presence behind the emotions though, felt familiar. It was warm, gentle and filled with love. As he basked in the familiar presence for the mere moments he was still barely conscious, one last thought swept clearly through his mind.

_Daddy_

* * *

**(1)** If not clear, this was Piccolo trying to reach Gohan telepathically, since Bulma's voice didn't seem to reach him.

_So hope you liked. I decided that even though all those other times Goku was snapping for stress, this time he snapped because he was letting his saiyan side win him over, he was succumbing to him._

_Please leave a review, I really want to know what you all think. _

_Next Chapter will hold some action, I hope, if my mind doesn't come up with too many scenes so my chapter gets too long again *sighs* Even this chapter didn't end the way I wanted. I totally planned this big cliff hanger!_

**Next Chapter Title:** Fall Out Unexpected


	13. Ch12: Fall Out Unexpected

**At Each Others' Throat**

Fall Out Unexpected

_

* * *

I do not own Dragonball z nor any of its characters, even tohugh I so wished Gohan was mine._

_

* * *

_

_Goku was embracing his saiyan side when facing Piccolo right after Piccolo and Gohan__'s fight. Gohan interrupted the fight and collapsed immediately after._

* * *

Piccolo strode through the halls of the Look Out with a long stride, his fallen student in his arms. Bulma was following closely behind him trying to peek around him at every corner to look how Gohan was doing. The rest of the gang, minus two, was trailing after the three worried and anxious.

"Piccolo wait" Bulma suddenly called from behind the tall Namek. He reluctantly stopped and turned to hear what she had to say. "We should take another room in case Chichi wakes up. She missed a lot and won't do so well seeing Gohan like this"

Piccolo looked down at the unconscious boy in his arms. The bruises that slowly started to heal, still stood vivid against his skin. Scabs covered his arms and other places covered by his clothing and there was the concussion. Chichi had seen part of the fight between Gohan and Goku, but she had fainted before she could be witness of the damage.

"Very well" Came the curt answer. Piccolo turned back around and strode quickly passed the old room in search of another. Bulma had to jog this time to keep up with the tall Namek.

It took only a minute to find another suitable room. Piccolo knew the Look Out well, both from having fused with Kami and of course the fact that he stayed here plenty of times.

Before Bulma had even stepped in the room, Piccolo had placed Gohan on the bed with a care of a parent. Hearing the footsteps hurrying behind her, she abruptly turned around and held up her hands.

Everyone skidded to a stop in front of her. They took a step back at the lethal expression on her face. "Uh Bulma…what's wro- " Krillin started nervously only to be cut off.

"No further. Everyone get lost. Gohan needs rest and no one is going to keep him from it, _no one!_" Bulma stated leaving no room for argument. Everyone left quickly after that, though Trunks and Krillin hesitated a little. Bulma's furious gaze took all the hesitation away.

Bulma then strode into the room, closed the door, turned around and her eyes locked on Piccolo's stubborn gaze. He was standing beside the bed, his arms crossed and his expression firm, unwavering.

Bulma sighed before approaching the young teen. She carefully checked him over, looking for any new injuries, checking his neck where his gi had cut into and checking his pupil reaction. When she was done and satisfied with the results she stood up and spoke without looking at Piccolo.

"You can stay here then. Watch over him, any sign of pain you call me. Do not wake him up!" With that last she looked firmly into the Namek's eyes. Several seconds they simply stared unmoveable at each other, before Bulma broke the gaze. As she stood in the open doorway, she pause and turned only her head. She gazed at Gohan and then looked at Piccolo before uttering one word, a command.

"Behave"

* * *

Ten minutes had passed in relative silence with Gohan's uneven breathing being the only sound. It was obvious that the teen had overdid it. The adrenaline rush had aided him before but was now breaking him down. Not only was he exhausted, but his pain was obviously worse now. All because the adrenaline had momentarily erased the pain and now it was returning twice as strongly. Even unconsciously, Gohan breathed short and uneven, because of his fractured and contused ribs.

Suddenly the door flew open and Vegeta stepped into the room. The door stopped inches away from the wall when it was suddenly slammed shut.

"Vegeta!" Piccolo hissed under his breath, wanting to snap at the saiyan but not wanting to raise his voice in case Gohan awoke, if he hadn't already.

Vegeta looked annoyed at the outburst before glancing at Gohan. Piccolo followed his gaze. Gohan was still asleep, not a sign of waking up anywhere to be found. He lay as still as possible on his side, his left hand clutching the cover unconsciously.

"Where's Goku?!" Piccolo snapped at the saiyan, keeping his voice low. Vegeta grunted in annoyance before answering.

"In the back hall, beating himself up about it all"

"What? Is he alright? Why aren't you with him?! You can't leave him alone n- " Piccolo erupted silently.

"Stop worrying Namek! He's fine, sort of. The kid's with him" Vegeta answered, impatience clear in his voice.

"How's the brat?" He asked immediately. Piccolo started at the sudden question, but Vegeta immediately continued upon his surprise at the question.

"Don't go thinking I care about the brat! He can go jump off the Look Out without using his ki for all I care, but not before I figure out his secret"

"His secret?" Piccolo questioned. Vegeta sighed as if the very question was an insult.

"The second state of a super saiyan, what else!" Vegeta snapped back.

"I see. I thought you wanted to keep as many saiyans alive as you could, your race is almost extinct, remember?" Piccolo said sounding uninterested.

"Yeah well, when I find out his secret I'll keep my race from dying myself. I don't care much for the whiny brat"

"He's a far better person than you'll ever be" Piccolo snapped, unable to control himself anymore. Sure, Vegeta was one of them now, but he got on his nerve this time. Piccolo was already stressed to top it off.

"Easy Namek. Now tell me, how's the brat doing?"

"_Gohan_, is doing fine. The adrenaline drawback is increasing the pain, but he'll pull through with enough rest" Piccolo bit back, emphasizing Gohan's name. Ho he hated it when Vegeta called Gohan a brat. Sure he had thought of Gohan a brat himself, but that was before he got to know the kid.

Vegeta merely grunted in response before leaving the room.

_

* * *

It hurt. It hurt so bad. Why wouldn't it stop?__ Who was pounding on his head? Make it stop! It hurts! I can't breath! Why can't I breath?! Wait, I _can_ breath! But it hurts! Stop! Make it stop! Why does it hurt so much?! Dad!? Where are you?! Are you okay?! Dad! Daddy! No, I'll be fine. Just ignore the pain, I'll get through, it'll pass………hurts, hurts, hurts, hurts, hurts, hurts, no, no, no, no, no, Make…It…STOP!_

A gasp reverberated throughout the room as Gohan bolted upright in bed, clutching the cover and his chest with his hands. Piccolo jumped up from the chair at the abrupt awakening and gripped Gohan's shoulders gently, trying to keep him still.

"Gohan, calm down!" Piccolo urged his friend. Gohan didn't seem to hear him. He hadn't even responded to Piccolo's firm grip on his shoulders. "Gohan!" Piccolo called desperately. Gohan only cringed from the loud voice and Piccolo felt like hitting himself.

He reached out with his ki, trying to make his presence known to Gohan, urging him gently to reach out too. Several seconds later and Gohan's eyes snapped open. His head turned and he looked unsteadily at Piccolo. As soon as recognition sat in, his eyes opened wider and he tried to pull out of Piccolo's hold.

Piccolo released him and backed away, feeling a bit hurt. But he knew, Gohan wouldn't tolerate him for a while, at least not easily. He sat back down on his chair, giving Gohan some space.

Gohan was sitting with his back against the headboard, his right hand carefully situated on his painful ribs. His eyes were downcast, avoiding Piccolo he told himself. He knew he had to talk to him, but it was too soon, too sudden. He knew what Krillin said was the truth, but he needed to have the confirmation from Piccolo. Deep down, he was afraid Piccolo would not forgive him.

"Breath" Gohan started at the sound after the silence in the room. His eyes automatically searched out Piccolo's. He was sitting beside the bed, but leaning back as if trying to stay out of his way. His face showed no emotions and even Gohan couldn't read it now nor his ki gave anything away, shielded so firmly.

It was then that Gohan remembered what he had said. _Breath?_ Sudden realisation kicked in and Gohan found himself gasping to get air into his lungs. He had unconsciously held his breath. _Idiot_ Gohan berated himself mentally.

"Your simply reacted to a stressful moment, you're not an idiot" Piccolo spoke up. Again Gohan started, this time accidentally pressing his hand tightly against his ribs. He hissed in pain, his eyes shut tightly. "Gohan!" He vaguely heard the concerned call.

"M'fine" Gohan managed to get out. He took a few deep, stuttering breaths before leaning back against the headboard, his eyes still downcast.

Silence reigned in the room as neither knew what to say. Gohan desperately wanted to ask how his dad was, what had happened, if he was hurt, where he was, but he didn't dare ask Piccolo. His dad was a tricky subject for them now, since their fight was sort of about him. He didn't want to rub salt in an open wound, so to speak.

"Your dad is fine. Maybe not emotionally, but he's not alone" Piccolo answered the unspoken question. Gohan looked up confused for a second and met Piccolo's gaze. He quickly looked away again. "You're thoughts are very much at the forefront of your mind" Piccolo explained having seen the confusion and surprise.

Piccolo looked away himself afraid Gohan was angry with him for using his telepathy. He couldn't help it. His telepathy was strong with Gohan, because Gohan himself had the potential to become a telepath. It was an automatic response to Gohan's silence. Gohan had strong shields, but barely put them up against Piccolo, but now with him so weakened the shields were almost non-existent.

"I'm sorry" Gohan suddenly spoke, his eyes still averted. Piccolo was the one who looked up in surprise. "I was wrong" He continued. Gohan looked up then, his eyes meeting Piccolo's. The guilt stood out strongly in Gohan's gaze. "You know how to care, you care a lot and I shouldn't have said that! I'm sorry!" Gohan rushed through the words, his emotions near the surface. "I don't know why I said that!"

"You reacted" Piccolo interrupted the frantic teen. "You're a fighter Gohan, just like everyone else here. Some are fighters in the physical meaning, but your mom and Bulma for example are fighters too. You are both. The physical fighting comes from your dad, the other part is your stubbornness that undoubtedly comes from you mother. You reacted to being hurt, like any fighter would" Piccolo paused to see if he still got Gohan's attention. Gohan looked miserable and guilty, but desperate for the answer.

"You retaliated" Piccolo finished. Gohan looked down ashamed. "I retaliated as well" Piccolo continued after seeing his friend so down. "It was and still is a stressful time. When you retaliated against my actions, I subconsciously saw an opening to release my own pent up emotions. We were both at the breaking point. It had to happen sometime" Piccolo reassured Gohan.

"And of course your dad's emotions were boiling inside you along with you own, because of that strong connection between the two of you"

"I'm still sorry" Came the weak reply.

"I am too, Gohan. I hurt you too"

"But you were right! I was acting like a child!" Gohan suddenly shouted, unable to contain himself any longer.

"No, you were acting like the protective person you are. You can't stand the people you love and even complete strangers to be hurt by anyone. With your dad, the protective streak is just _that_ much stronger. Besides, you are half saiyan. You have to burst now and then, if not in power than in words"

"I can't let that happen! I can't let my other half win!" Gohan suddenly erupted in near panic. "DAD! He was losing! Is he alright?! He was acting like Ka- "

"He is fine, Gohan. Yes, he was embracing his saiyan side, but he is alright. Your dad was at his breaking point too. You are both fine and we will beat this thing. And

you weren't letting your other half win, you are part saiyan and that has to come out every now and then. Stop blaming yourself, please"

Gohan sighed trying to calm himself. So much for having vented his emotions. He was still erupting. His dad was fine and Piccolo didn't hate him. Slowly his breathing returned to normal, or as normal as possible with broken and contused ribs.

"So, I'm forgiven?" Gohan asked unsure.

"There is nothing to forgive.." Piccolo started, but seeing Gohan's determined stare he added. "…but if it makes you feel better, yes you are forgiven, if you can forgive me too?"

"Of course" Gohan happily responded. He smiled at Piccolo, a bit hesitant at first, but when Piccolo returned the smile, Gohan's grew wider.

They were friends again, well they never really stopped being friends. Gohan felt more relieved than he had in a long time, until he felt a sliver of his dad's emotions. He was feeling guilty and sad. Gohan's smile disappeared and he sighed sadly.

"What's wrong?" Piccolo asked concerned.

"I miss him" Gohan answered. Piccolo knew who he referred too. "I can feel him, but I can't see him or even talk to him. I can't even tell him I'm sorry!" Gohan said in a tight voice. _Why couldn't things ever go right?_

"We'll fix this, I promise" Piccolo spoke up. Gohan nodded weakly, unconvinced that anything could turn out alright anymore. "You should rest some more or Bulma will skin me alive" Gohan managed a weak smile at that. "I think Dende can heal you a bit later, not fully, but at least you won't be in so much pain"

Gohan lay back down carefully as Piccolo walked to the door. As he opened it, he stopped and spoke. "Hey kid" Gohan looked up from his laying position. "You can't talk to him, but that doesn't mean you can't communicate with him" With that Piccolo left the room, closing the door behind him.

Gohan watched the closed door in confusion, wondering what Piccolo meant by that. It took only a minute for Gohan to connect the dots. He couldn't talk to his dad, but he could feel!

Gohan focussed on his dad's emotions as they flew inside his ki. Gohan felt the guilt and shame boiling around, getting steadily worse. He wanted to make his dad's pain stop. He had nothing to be guilty about, it was beyond his control. Then Gohan sensed another emotion in his dad, fear. His dad was afraid, but of what?

Gohan let himself fall deeper into the emotions he so easily felt these days. Their bond had grown very strong, even with this situation messing everything up. What was his dad afraid of? Slowly he got the sense of the fear, felt it within as if it were his feelings. Afraid of hurting him, afraid that….

Gohan's eyes snapped open. His dad was afraid that he hated him?! That he'd blame him for everything that had happened?! That he would fear him?!

Gohan could never turn his back on his dad. He didn't fear him either, he feared never to be with him anymore, to never talk to his dad again, never to see him again. He could never hate him!

Immediately Gohan let himself drift into the bond again, locking onto his dad's emotions. He raised his ki just a tad bit, enough for his dad to sense it without alerting the others. His dad's emotions stopped suddenly, they were muted in temporary surprise. Now that he had his dad's attention, Gohan wasted no time in sending his own message to him. He called upon all his love and devotion for his dad, concentrating on his dad so that the feelings were easier to sense for him and then added the touch of pride of being his son.

His dad's emotions flared up again, relieve, happiness and his own pride of having Gohan as a son. Gohan absorbed all the emotions, thrilled he could actually communicate with his dad. He sent a touch of regret mixed with sadness trying to let his dad know he was sorry. FO what he was sorry, would be difficult to explain in feelings, especially since there was so much he was sorry for.

His dad felt confused about this and worried for the intensity of the feelings. Gohan silently cursed himself, making sure his dad didn't feel the change in his feelings. He had been so sorry for so many things, he overdid the emotions. He sent more love and happiness at his dad and got plenty of it in return.

His dad would want to know what he had meant by those feelings and Gohan promised himself he would answer his dad's questions if they, no _when_ they could talk again.

* * *

"Complete bed rest, not one foot out of this bed!" Bulma ordered firmly.

The hole gang was in the room, minus Vegeta who was on 'Goku watch duty', as Yamcha had said in a pathetic attempt at loosening the tense situation at the Look Out. Bulma was behind the small computer which she had moved from the other room to this one.

"But Bulma, I feel fine" Gohan argued, not liking the idea of resting. He'd rested enough, the idea of laying in bed much longer dampened his mood considerably.

"But you aren't fine! Dende healed you up a bit, but you are still not healed fully. You need more rest. Don't look at me like that, it won't work!" Bulma stated firmly.

Gohan was trying to make Bulma crack with his puppy dog eyes, but she was firm in her decision. Gohan huffed in annoyance and crossed his arms in front of his chest as he leaned back against the headboard of his bed.

"Too bad, buddy" Krillin said his hand on Gohan's shoulder in comfort.

"I'm sorry Gohan. I don't want to be mean, but you aren't ready to go running around yet. You don't feel as much pain anymore, but that doesn't mean the injuries are gone. It's like having an adrenaline rush- "Gohan cringed at that, remembering how well that turned out. "- you feel no pain, but you are pushing your body _over_ its limitations. I know how well you can push your limits, but this time I'll have none of that" Bulma chastised him.

"So I can't do anything?!" Gohan asked, feeling a bit panic inside at the thought of not even being allowed to walk, just to stretch his legs.

"No, if you need anything just ask. There is plenty of us around here, anyone could help you out. And they better do!" Bulma turned her icy stare on everyone in the room. Yamcha and Krillin actually gulped.

"How's mum?" Gohan suddenly asked. The room grew quiet.

"She woke up- " Gohan sat up straighter at that, worried. "- after we took you to this room. I had to tell her of everything she missed, like your injuries and the near fight earlier. She seemed to take it alright, came to see you, but you were out of it. So she decided to check on your dad" Bulma answered quietly.

"And dad?" Gohan asked even more quiet. Sure he'd sort of communicated with his dad before falling asleep, but he still didn't know exactly how he was doing.

"He's…..doing better, I guess. Still upset, much like yourself" Bulma said.

"He's strong willed again" Piccolo continued for the struggling scientist. "He won't give up like he did before again. Seems like your _talk_ with him went well" Piccolo said smiling a bit. Gohan returned the smile, while everyone else looked confused and slightly panicked.

"Uh, talked? They can't talk, what happened?!" Bulma demanded. Piccolo didn't answer and neither did Gohan. Their eyes were locked as if they were having a conversation.

"_Thank you" _

"_No problem, ki-, Gohan"_

"_You can call me kid, you know. I forgave you, remember?"_

"…"

"_It's okay. It's sort of your nickname for me"_

"_It's kinda contradictive seeing as you are anything but a child anymore"_

"_Physically I still am a child, mentally sometimes too. I'm as much a child as I am mature enough to be an adult"_

"_It's good to have you back, Gohan, kid"_

"_What do you mean?_

"_This whole situation messed you up, you weren't the happy kid I remembered. It's good to see you doing better"_

"…_."_

"_We'll neat this, I promise you!" _

"_I know we will, we have to!"_

"HEY! Let us in on the joke, please!"

Gohan snapped out of Piccolo's telepathic conversation. Piccolo seemed not to be affected by Bulma's annoyed shout. Gohan head felt a bit fuzzy, sure he had telepathic talks with Piccolo often, but he wasn't a telepath himself just yet. Piccolo always instated the talks and Gohan could easily float along with it. Afterwards however he always felt a bit fuzzy, as if fog was in his head. It passed quickly though.

"I hate it when you do that!" Bulma huffed annoyed at Piccolo. She didn't like being pushed out of a conversation, especially in a way that she had yet to unravel. Telepathy was both scientific as mystical. But she would never try to study it with living beings, especially her friends. She only asked questions sometimes, but she would never experiment.

"I'm sorry Bulma" Gohan was quick to apologise.

"It was not your doing Gohan. I instated it. I must apologise to _your aunt_" Piccolo said, getting back at Bulma for chastising him earlier. Sure she had been right, but he still didn't like it.

"His what?!" Yamcha blurted out in near panic.

"Did we miss something?" Tien asked coolly.

"Yeah, since when are they related?" Krillin asked.

All eyes turned to Bulma when it became clear that Piccolo wasn't going to elaborate. Gohan was looking confusedly at Piccolo, wondering what he had meant. Piccolo simply smiled at Gohan before looking at Bulma. Gohan did so too and watched the brilliant scientist fidget under their stares.

"We're not related you idiot!" Was the first thing Bulma blurted out. She sighed, knowing she had to explain. Her gaze locked on Gohan before she spoke again. "When you and Piccolo had that fight, I followed him outside and sort of- "

"- chastised me" Piccolo offered.

"Yeah that. I told him to never heard my nephew again. I know you aren't my nephew, but I've watched you grow up and I feel like you are. Especially since Goku isn't just my friend, I feel like he is more like a brother to me and Chichi has always been a sort of sister to me. I know we're not really related an-"

"That's okay. I like having you as an aunt, instead of simply a friend" Gohan interrupted the frantic scientist.

"Really? Thank you Gohan!" Bulma said happily, before hugging him. _"You understand I'll have to make Piccolo pay for putting me in the spotlight, right?"_ She whispered to Gohan as she hugged him. Gohan smiled and nodded.

* * *

Goku was feeling better. Sure he felt miserable for not being near his son, but he knew Gohan didn't blame or hate him and Goku felt very relieved at that. He was so afraid he had completely messed everything up.

Chichi had come in a while ago and sat beside him. She had fallen asleep, leaning against his shoulder. Thankfully both he and Gohan still had Chichi. She was a tough wife and mother sometimes, but she had a good heart and knew when she needed to be calm and when she could get out the frying pan.

When she came to check on him, she had known immediately what needed to be done. She had hit him, straight in the face. It still hurt when he touched it.

*Flashback*

_Goku was standing silently in the back hall, blaming himself over and over in his head. He'd nearly attacked his son again. Vegeta had told him what happened, how he grabbed his son's gi and was then hauled off by Vegeta. _

_Goku vaguely heard voices some distance away, but he didn't care. He could only think about Gohan. What is his son never wanted to speak to him again? What if he would blame him for this situation? After all, he was the saiyan. It was his fault that Gohan was part saiyan and that this issue awoke. What if his son hated him?!_

_Pain suddenly erupted in his face and he felt himself stagger backwards. Automatically his hand went to his face and he felt the ache as he touched it. His eyes sought out his attacked and he had to do a double take. Chichi, his wife, was standing before him looking furious._

"_Chi?" He asked confused._

"_What do you think this will do?! What are you trying to accomplish?!" Chichi snapped angrily at him. _

"_I'm sorry Chi, I never meant to hurt him. I can't control this. I'm so sorry" Goku apologised thinking Chichi meant him hurting their son._

"_I'm not talking about that! I know you never meant to hurt him! I do know what is going on! I'm talking about what you are doing right now!" Chichi countered._

"_What I'm doing now?" Goku wondered out loud. Was he doing something wrong?_

"_Yes now! You think wallowing in your guilt will fix anything!? It'll only cloud your judgement. I can't believe you had to pass this guilt tripping onto Gohan!" _

_Chichi always said she didn't like that Gohan was a fighter, didn't like how Goku passed that on to his son, but truth be it, she had passed her own __skill at fighting and her tempter to top it of. _

_But what she disliked the most, was Gohan's guilt tripping. Anything that went wrong, anytime her son couldn't help with something, he blamed himself, he felt guilty. He had that from his dad. Goku didn't show it as often, hiding behind his naivety, but that's where it came from. Of all the things her husband could pass on to their son, he had to pass on this._

"_That's not all Goku" Chichi continued on a softer tone. Goku looked at her, fearing what would come next. "What do you think this is doing to Gohan?" Goku looked confused and worried. "He's fine, but Goku you have this close bond with our son and it goes two ways. Your son is probably feeling everything you are right now. He'll feel guilty about making you feel like this"_

_Goku looked down in shame. Here he was gain, failing his son. He hadn't thought once about the bond, that Gohan would feel his emotions. He was such an idiot. He felt someone turn his face upwards and his eyes met Chichi's. _

"_It's going to be alright. We'll figure this out, but this isn't helping" Chichi soothed him. Goku sighed and nodded. Chichi led them to the bench and sat down with him, resting against his shoulder._

That was a while ago, before he'd _"talked"_ with Gohan. Chichi had helped, but Gohan's confirmation that he didn't hate nor blamed him, that had healed his wounds a bit. Pushed away his fears.

Goku thanked whoever looked over them for giving him such a wonderful family and such great friends. Gohan was the most forgiving person he ever knew and Chichi was the toughest and most gorgeous woman he ever knew. And she was unpredictable. He rubbed his hand over the soar spot on his face again.

_Yes, __unpredictable. He had not expected to be hit by his wife._

* * *

_Damn! Again the chapter did not end up the way I wanted. Damn that Chichi scene that got in my head. This wasn't the Fall Out that was Unexpected that I planned for this chapter, but it fit with Chichi, so I went with it. _

_Next chapter, will hold action, I promise!Please, please Review, I tried so ahrd and want to know what you think.  
_

**Next Chapter title:** Fall Out Controlled

p.s. I made a trailer for this story, check my profile page for it.  
And I have a new poll, please vote on it. It's about making a sequel to a certain story, yes or no.


	14. Ch13: Fall Out Controlled

**At Each Others' Throat**

Fall Out Controlled

_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own dragonball z or any of its characters. But that's not gonna stop me from trying!_

_

* * *

Previously: Gohan woke up and talked with Piccolo, Gohan found a way to communicate with his dad and Goku got smacked around by Chichi…_

* * *

The creaking sound reached Gohan's ears and his eyes snapped open. He didn't move anything else as he waited. Very slowly he heard the door close again with a click. He waited a minute, checked for nearby ki's and when he didn't sense any, he rolled onto his back and released a heavy sigh.

This was going on ever since his near fight with his dad, when he tried to intervene between him and Piccolo. They came to check on him every half hour and after a dozen times Gohan pretended to be asleep. The hovering was getting ridiculous.

It was Bulma's fault. She had insisted on constant bed-rest and anything he needed was taken care of for him. He couldn't even get up to stretch his legs, not even if he promised to stay in the room. That, however, wasn't the worst if one could believe it. He wasn't even allowed to sit up without help, everyone jumping to his aid whenever he started to move.

How fragile did they believe him to be?

He knew they meant well and most of them felt it was a bit much too, but didn't dare hover any less for fear of Bulma. Gohan had never expected Bulma, his aunt -he was getting used to it already- to be worse than his mother.

Thankfully there was still one sane person, well 3 actually. Piccolo acted as he always did, normal, and wasn't the least bit intimidated by Bulma whenever she glared at him for not assisting Gohan. Gohan always thanked him mentally, which he knew Piccolo would hear since he kept an almost constant connection to Gohan's mind. It was a one-way connection though -only Piccolo could hear Gohan, but Gohan didn't hear Piccolo nor felt the connection- mainly for Gohan's sake. Even with his health and strength improving, both physical as mental, it was best not to strain the mind just yet.

Dende was smart about it, not having the same nerve as Piccolo. Whenever Gohan was moving or asked for something, Dende tried to help slowly and others reached Gohan before him. That way Bulma could not berate him for not helping, only for being too slow.

Vegeta was the last sane person, if you could call Vegeta sane. He mostly stayed away from Gohan all together, but when he did come, mostly to get Piccolo or the next Goku Watcher, he'd focus on his task and be out before Bulma could demand something of him. And if Vegeta didn't get out soon enough, he'd simply tell her he wasn't a nurse and stormed off.

Bulma always apologized for that to Gohan, thinking Gohan felt hurt for being brushed off like that, while in fact Gohan always had a laughing fit inside that only Piccolo could hear. It was so typical Vegeta and Gohan was happy there was another person who didn't hover.

Gohan sighed again before gently pushing himself into a sitting position. His ribs still hurt quite a bit, even with Dende's healing. Gohan wasn't completely healed yet, for which Dende was very frustrated. The young namekian had never had so much trouble healing a person. First it just took time between heals for them to work, but even when enough time had passed his healing wasn't up to notch. Most severe injuries were healed enough so they were no longer dangerous, but most still hurt quite a bit. The theory going around was that the saiyan issue was somehow blocking the process.

Gohan looked around the now empty room. Most times when he decided to sleep, everyone would leave the room, like right now. Gohan was happy to be alone while awake for a change. He was very grateful for their worry and care, but even he could get overwhelmed and somewhat annoyed.

He wondered how long it would be before they came to check on him again. Gohan ached to get out of bed, to walk around the Look Out a bit, but he didn't dare try. He wouldn't put it passed Bulma to make an alarm for him stepping out of bed.

But what if he didn't get out of bed? The thought grew in his head rapidly as his excitement increased, excitement to get out for a bit. What if he was in bed, while he was out of bed. The multiply technique!

Piccolo had taught him that technique, although it was originally Tien's. Piccolo had taught him that so he could train against himself whenever Piccolo was away. Gohan didn't use it often, but right now it would certainly come in handy, especially since Gohan altered it a bit. Instead of making enough so there were four Gohans, he managed to make a single duplicate.

The idea of walking outside, breathing fresh air, seeing the sky instead of the constant four walls and door he was seeing right now -sure there was a window, but whenever he tried to turn to see through it everyone tried to assist him and he decided not to move as much when someone was with him, anything to stop the hovering.

His mind made up, Gohan carefully folded his legs in a meditative state and clasped his hands together. Closing his eyes he focussed on his energy, while at the same time trying to block it's signal so no one would notice what he was doing. It was ridiculous, putting so much pressure on his body and mind when very recently he was so badly injured, but the idea of a little freedom away from the smothering crowd, was too strong to abandon.

He felt the energy envelop his body and wrap gently around his mind. He felt a tiny sense of nausea before his body stretched, then returned to normal. This feeling increased little by little, until finally with a snap his body separated in two.

Gohan let out a rush of air before gasping for air. Perhaps it wasn't such a good idea. He felt exhausted, drained, but surprisingly his power felt not halved. He still had all his power, pressed tightly into his small body and strangely enough it was resonating. This got Gohan worried, his power only resonated like this when there was danger, as if aching to be used, to protect its user.

Opening his eyes, Gohan looked up at his duplicate standing behind the bed, staring at him. Gohan felt confused, his duplicate looked exactly like him, everything had gone right except for the power share. Though not totally bad, it worried Gohan. It wasn't as if his duplicate needed power to lay in bed pretending to be him, but it worried Gohan that the technique hadn't worked properly. Perhaps he was too weak to attempt it after all.

Before he got a word out, though, his duplicate smirked at him. Gohan was startled at first, but then dread filled him. His duplicate shifted into a stance Gohan remembered well. All his hopes disappeared when his duplicate spoke.

"Hello, _Gohan__"_he spoke in that same tone that set Gohan off, that angered him while at the same time scared him.

He couldn't be here, it was impossible! He was a part of Gohan, not a person in itself! Panic fluttered within Gohan and he suddenly found himself wishing someone was here, hovering over him. How could this happen? Why did he do something as stupid as he had now!

"I see, not very talkative, still"

Gohan felt himself weakening, his exhaustion catching up with him. Apparently the technique had been too much. He heard him speak, but felt unable to respond. He tried one desperate increase of ki to alert the others, but his air supply being cut off broke his concentration. He locked eyes with his own, though these looked different. Filled with anger, disgusting amusement, hunger for control.

"None of that, now. Be a good boy and go to sleep" He squeezed tighter and Gohan felt his chest contract with the lack of air. "I'm dying to meet my relatives and you are not invited" With those words Gohan felt himself slip into unconsciousness, leaving his friends and family in danger of himself.

- DBZ -

Goku was doing some light martial arts movements in the large back room where he'd spent to much time already. Chichi had gone with Bulma to her house to get some fresh food and clothes and to check back in with the real world that wasn't in the clouds. Everyone else had stayed on the Look Out.

Though it might have been a good idea for Goku to leave to -so he wouldn't risk fighting his son again- he had opted to stay. His decision was respected and though Goku knew they all forgave him and would not bother him with stupid questions, he left their presence to work out by himself. It always calmed him down.

Everyone tried hard, but the air was still filled with dread, sadness, tension… everyone was on edge and it was putting Goku on edge. The well-known movements came to him without thought and he always lost himself in this training, which is what he needed.

The reason he wished to stay was not so it was quicker to reach him if they made a break through, no one was that oblivious. He wanted to stay as close to Gohan as possible. He couldn't see his son, couldn't talk to him, couldn't hear him, but he _could_ feel him and though he surely could feel him from large distances, he wanted their final connection, the last piece that kept them together, as strong as possible.

His next movement was interrupted by a strong aching feeling. Goku steadied himself before focussing on the feeling he was sensing through the bond, from Gohan. His son was aching for something, desperately, but he couldn't sense exactly what it was. Goku tried to concentrate on a deeper level through the bond, but before he could reach the feeling it was overshadowed by determination. Then a sudden nausea filtered through and Goku tried to determine what caused it, but still he could not tell _what _the feelings meant deep down, where they came from. _What_ was Gohan aching for? _What _ was he determined about? _Why_ was he nauseas? _What _caused it?

This worried Goku for it had never happened before and could only mean two things: either their bond was weakening -which was worrisome in itself- or Gohan was blocking the bond. So far Gohan had never blocked the bond, mainly because they didn't know it was possible. Now that it was proven that it could be blocked, Goku worried about two other possibilities: either Gohan figured it out and felt the need to block Goku for whatever reason -and usually Gohan only blocked others if he feared for their safety- or Gohan was unaware he was partly blocking the bond.

He was about to get someone to check up on Gohan when an overwhelming exhaustion hit him and Goku stumbled. He quickly righted himself, but when he tried to sense what caused the exhaustion coming from his son, he was blocked once again. What was happening with his son?

He was out the double doors before he was aware of moving. He was walking at a brisk pace through the halls, the need for running strong but his need for composure more important. If he went running towards the others in a huge panic, he'd cause a stampede to Gohan's room which would be no good either way; if something was wrong with Gohan, then Bulma needed quick and easy access to him instead of needing to fight her way through everyone else. If Gohan was fine, then surely a stampede of people would not put him at ease and would in fact aggravate his body when he jumped up in concern.

Before he reached the others -he still had a few long hallways to go- the bond went silent. Goku had to steady himself against the wall for it came like a blow to the face. Having always felt a connection to Gohan and these last years it was stronger than ever, to suddenly have it silent, gone, was too much a shock to his mind. Sucking in a breath he tried to reach out for anything from his son, the smallest flutter of emotion. But there was nothing.

Horror gripped him, choking him, drowning him from the inside. It couldn't be, it couldn't. Before a full blown panic could take control of him, he sensed for any ki signal from his son and sighed in relive when he found it. He was fine, weak as he had been most of the time, but fine. *

"Well well well, what do we have here?"

Goku turned abruptly at the familiar voice, though heard in a tone he'd never thought he'd hear from him. His eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly in shock at the sight before him.

Gohan, his son, was standing not 5 paces away looking completely healthy. Except he wore a smirk on his face and his eyes seemed to challenge him. That wasn't like Gohan, at all.

"Gohan? What a- " Gohan punched Goku in the face, sending him stumbling backwards, and successfully interrupting him.

Goku steadied himself, his hand hovering over his face, where he'd been hit. Gohan had hit him. His son was standing right here and had hit him.

And he hadn't hit him back.

Goku heard footsteps and looked up quickly to see his son walking towards him. As soon as he made eye contact, Gohan charged and tackled him in the gut sending them both to the ground. But Gohan quickly jumped up, hovering slightly over the ground before lightly touching down.

Before Goku could recover from the shock of his son attacking him, an energy blast came flying his way. Purely on instinct, Goku dodged it using his ki to become airborn to escape quicker. He turned around to ask Gohan what he was doing, when Gohan was suddenly in front of him. Without warning he began a series of complicated punches and kicks and Goku could only defend himself.

"Gohan! What are you doing?" Goku called desperately between punches. Gohan didn't respond, except that he hit faster and aimed for the openings more. "Gohan!"

"Shut up!" Gohan shouted before sending Goku flying back down the hall. The crash reverberated through the ground and walls when Goku hit the ground.

"Gohan? Please, son, what's going on?" Goku asked desperately. Gohan's glare turned into a smirk, which really worried Goku. Gohan was acting weird.

"What makes you think I'm Gohan?" he answered. Goku paled. This wasn't Gohan?

"Who are you? Where is my son?" Goku demanded, suddenly angry, protective.

"Can't you tell?" _Gohan_ teased.

Goku felt the anger boiling inside him, but nevertheless he tried to sense Gohan's ki signal. He was momentarily startled to sense it right in front of him, this fake Gohan, but then he sensed… well… another Gohan, where he was supposed to be, in his room.

Knowing his son was safe, he checked the ki signal of the one in front of him. It was uncannily similar to Gohan's ki, but there was a difference, a rather big difference. His ki was filled with anger, hatred. It was so unlike Gohan's who's ki felt kind, gentle, happy. But both were powerful. This ki in front of him was practically radiating with power.

"Found him?" _Gohan_ interrupted. Goku snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the person in front of him. He looked identical to Gohan. "I won't kill him, not yet anyway" That got Goku's attention and he felt the anger that came whenever anyone threatened those he loved bubbling to the surface. "I just wanted to meet you first"

Before Goku could respond, more punches and kicks flew his way and he dodged and blocked as much as he could. Even though he knew this wasn't Gohan, he couldn't hit him.

"Is this the best you can do? Come on! It's now or never. After I'm done here, your son is next" _Gohan _ended with a smirk.

Goku knew he spoke the truth. It was like Vegeta, back when he just arrived. This person, was threatening his son and Goku then and there decided he would not let him pass. He would not let him hurt his son.

"That's more like it"_ Gohan _said when he saw the anger and determination in Goku's eyes. "Lets dance"

- DBZ -

The Look Out was silent. Except for Gohan, Goku and Dende, everyone was outside. Dende was resting from the intense healing he'd been doing lately.

No felt like talking. Vegeta stood a little ways away from everyone, as usual. Piccolo seemed lost in thought on the edge of the Look Out, but they guessed it was more like deep in thought, puzzling over a solution that seemed to elude them all. The rest was either eating or just sitting there. Basically, the mood was tense and bored.

A sudden rush of power came from within the Look Out and had them all up on their feet in seconds. They quickly realized it was Goku and shockingly Gohan! Everyone rushed inside to stop the fight before it got too far out of hand. Piccolo and Vegeta flew side by side and shared a look.

Piccolo knew Vegeta had sensed it too. The ki signal that they thought was Gohan, felt different, much different.

They didn't get there in time. Before they were at the scene, they felt Goku's ki weaken to a state of unconsciousness and the other ki was already moving on. Unfortunately they were in a long hallway with no way to intercept the attacker, nor was going back down the hall fast enough.

Panic scattered across the group when they saw Goku unconscious on the hallway floor. Noting that he was fine, just knocked out, Piccolo took quick lead and ordered Trunks to stay with Goku. Piccolo noticed the questioning looks and before they could become verbal, he interrupted them.

"Whoever did this isn't Gohan, but is on his way to him" With that Piccolo took off and seconds later the rest followed.

- DBZ -

"Well about time you woke up"

Gohan's eyes snapped open and he locked eyes with his other self. A surge of anger filled him at seeing him.

"Now, now, don't look at me like that. You let me lose, remember?"

"I didn't know this would happen!" Gohan snapped back. Hs counterpart just smirked at him, fueling Gohan's anger.

"So like a child, immediately coming to your own defence. You set me free but are not willing to face the consequences. Your father must be disappointed in you"

Gohan locked his jaws together, not wanting to make him win by reacting to his baiting.

"Speaking about your father, I met him" Gohan snapped into alert, looking startled at his counterpart. "He's got quite the punch, but that about all there is to him. Not very bright either, took him long enough to figure out who I was"

Goha understood what he wasn't saying. He had fought his dad, provoked his dad, looking like him. And he could make out he had hurt his dad.

"What have you done to him?" Gohan shouted angrily, a camouflage for the fear.

"Nothing much, really. By the time he'd figured it out, I won" Dread rushed into every corner of Gohan's body.

"What do you mean?" he demanded. His counterpart smirked again and Gohan felt an unadulterated anger, rage through his veins. If he had hurt his father, Gohan would make him pay.

"Just what it is, I won the fight and killed your father"

SNAP!

The light in Gohan's eyes dimmed. Dread, fear, pain all disappeared. There was no room for those emotions. Anger and hatred filled up their place and Gohan felt himself burn, like he was literally on fire and perhaps he was. He was transforming and he knew his weakened body would not agree. His muscles were burning, but he didn't care. All he cared about was hurting his counterpart as much as he had hurt him.

Without warning Gohan blasted his counterpart through the wall beside the door. His counterpart slammed into the hallway's wall and slid to the ground, the rubble scattered around him in the hallway. Gohan jumped through the wall, looking down at his counterpart, who was still overcoming the shock.

Gasps from his right drew Gohan's attention away from his counterpart. What he saw startled him.

His friends were all standing in the hallway looking shocked between him and his downed counterpart. For a few moments no one spoke. Then Krillin broke the silence.

"Well… that is new"

* * *

**Well that was it. Hope you all liked it. I'm so sorry for taking this long, but please appreciate this, I wrote this while unwell since I promised to update before Christmas and I succeeded.**

Explaining the star:

* Goku didn't sense Gohan's counterpart because he was merely focussing on Gohan's ki and although the counterpart is Gohan too, he feels slightly different, more angry, more saiyan like while Gohan's ki is gentle and that is what Goku was focussing on.

Not to mention, the man was panicking.

**Please review. I know it's been long, but let me know if it was any good. If I don't get reviews I won't know what people like and what they don't like.**

**Next Chapter will probably be a long one, since I'm aiming for it to be the last and perhaps an epilogue after that. If it really gets too long I will split it into 2, but I'm aiming for just one more chapter and an epilogue.**

**Next Chapter title, I think, will be: Falling Out**


End file.
